Sang et Sable
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Charles est un jeune esclave au temps de l'Antique Rome, dévoué service d'un Maître qui possède une belle collection de gladiateurs. Il vit simplement jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un nouveau combattant venu de l'Est du Rhin et qui lui sauve la vie par ses talents de guerrier. Et si finalement la vie d'esclave n'était pas une fin en soi? Et si ce mystérieux Erik avait plus a offrir ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, tout d'abord bienvenu sur ma nouvelle fiction!

C'est une petite commande que j'ai reçu il y a quelques temps, une sorte de croisement entre Chérik et la série télé Spartacus - pour celles et ceux qui connaissent ! - !

Donc soufflée par MlleSRL68 voici ma version de Chérik dans l'antre des gladiateurs de Rome !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira car c'est assez atypique !

En tout cas merci de commencer la lecture et pourquoi pas, de me laisser un petit commentaire à la fin du chapitre ?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le soleil et la poussière, voilà ce qui accueillait les nouveaux esclaves en passant de l'ombre de la carriole puante à la cours carrée qui était au cœur de l'enceinte de la villa. La cargaison de nouvelles pauvres créatures venait d'être livrée sous l'œil du propriétaire du Ludus depuis le haut de son balcon. Il regardait ses hommes et femmes, telles des bêtes, avec une arrogance folle. Il avait investi de l'argent dans ces choses, il attendait d'elles qu'elles soient rentables. Il avait demandé à son médicus de vérifier la marchandise avant qu'elle ne soit livrée. Il ne voulait pas de fruits avarié dans son domaine. Ses yeux, tels un oiseau de proie se promenaient sans pudeur sur ses corps, les toisant, les analysants, s'assurant que tout était en ordre. Trois hommes et deux femmes… oui, c'était bien ce qui était convenu. Deux femmes pour la villa et trois hommes pour servir de chair sur laquelle ses gladiateurs allaient pouvoir s'entraîner à tuer avec le plus de sang possible. Des sacrifices nécessaires pour rendre le spectacle encore plus incroyable. Après tout, il venait d'avoir le privilège d'ouvrir les jeux de Rome. Il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard.

Le maître fit un signe à l'esclave qui le suivait partout en tout lieu, en tout temps et par tous ses caprices : Charles. Il l'avait choisi parmi tous ceux de sa maison, pour sa discrétion, son affabilité et la beauté de ses yeux bleus, qui fascinait plus d'un dignitaire. Charles était digne de confiance, élevé depuis toujours dans les murs de cette maison, le Maître pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, Charles lui était tout dévoué, tout acquis.

Charles se courba devant son prioritaire, attendant les ordres :

\- Va prendre les femmes, assures-toi qu'on les laves et les habilles avant de leur donner leur tâches.

\- Bien Dominus.

\- Pour les hommes mets-le en cellule, tu t'en occuperas plus tard.

\- Bien Dominus.

Charles se recula, longea un couloir la tête baisse, les yeux rivés au sol, il devait être une ombre, il ne devait pas faire de bruit, il devait se faire oublier, être un soupire. Il emprunta l'escalier qui menait à la cour. Avec un jeu de clef il ouvrit la grille qui séparait les esclaves gladiateurs de la villa. Il referma avec soin dans son dos et s'avança après quelques secondes sous la chaleur écrasante de cette Italie. La carriole repartait déjà. Deux gardes se tenaient face aux nouveaux esclaves.

\- Je prends les femmes, les hommes vont en cellule, informa Charles de sa voix la plus neutre.

Les gardes donnèrent les chaînes des femmes à Charles et poussèrent ensuite les hommes vers un coin ombragé de la cours. L'un d'eux se rebiffa, repoussant le garde et l'envoyant valser à deux bons mètres. Le renégat saisit le glaive qui pendait à la ceinture du garde et le brandit devant lui, alors que ses mains étaient enchaînées. Charles recula d'effroi. Le deuxième garde fut au sol avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. D'autre accoururent et les esclaves femmes poussèrent des gémissements en reculant. Le forcené ne dirigea pas sa colère envers les autres gardes, mais il saisit Charles par le haut de son habit et l'attira contre lui, plaqua la lame de son glaive sous sa gorge.

Toute la scène n'avait pas échappé au Dominus resté sur son balcon.

\- Libère-moi ou je le prive de sa chienne de vie ! s'écria le fou en roulant des yeux rempli de désespoir vers le maître des lieux.

Celui-ci serra les dents.

\- Ce n'est qu'un esclave et tu crois que j'attache de l'importance à sa vie ? répondit le Dominus en s'accoudant à la rambarde de pierre.

Charles était glacé jusqu'à l'os. Il gardait son regard bien tourné vers le sol. Il sentait la pression des autres gardes autour d'eux, et l'issue fatale de la situation.

\- Dans ce cas !

L'esclave leva haut son glaive, prêt à tuer Charles. Mais le coup fatidique ne vînt pas le transpercer. Il se sentit projeté au sol par une force herculéenne, s'éclatant la lèvre dans le sol, lez nez étouffant dans les grains brûlant. Il entendit un homme expirer et plus rien. Charles roula sur le côté et fit face à l'un des nouveaux arrivants. Il venait de tuer le forcené. Le cadavre gisait à ses pieds, gravé sur ses traits une expression de surprise. L'esclave jeta à ses pieds le glaive et recula tandis que les gardes remuaient enfin.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Dominus depuis ses hauteurs.

Charles se releva encore tremblant. Il essuya sa bouche sanguinolente sur son avant-bras chassant du mieux qu'il pouvait le sang et le sable de son visage.

\- Erik ! répondit l'esclave d'une voix clair et forte.

\- Erik, tu me plais ! Et quelle technique pour abattre ce chien… Ta main n'a pas tremblée, tu connais les techniques de combats ?

\- J'étais soldats.

\- Et bien tu viens de devenir un foutu gladiateur ! Tu as sauvé la vie de mon esclave le plus précieux ! Et par la queue de Jupiter je te promu Gladiateur !

\- Merci Dominus.

Erik tourna son regard bleu glacé sur Charles, il lui adressa une sorte de sourire sans joie et il articula une phrase sans en sortir le moindre son.

\- Charles ! remonte que medicus s'occupe de toi ! ordonna le maître en quittant son balcon diverti par l'action qui venait de se produire.

Charles n'eut pas le temps de lire sur ses lèvres, déjà il reprenait les chaînes de deux jeunes femmes te il remontait dans la villa.

Médicus lui avait recousu sa lèvre avec deux points de fil. Il ne souffrait presque plus… sauf s'il parlait, ou souriait, mais ce genre de fantaisie ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Les jeunes esclaves avaient été répartie : l'une dévoué à la cuisine et l'autre au soin de la fille malade de Dominus. Charles avait pour nouvel ordre - après s'être fait soigné- d'aller chercher ce fameux Erik.

* * *

Charles s'approcha de sa cellule, l'homme était accroupit, dos au mur de pierres, ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombant devant ses yeux. Charles n'avait fait aucuns bruits, si bien qu'Erik restait dans sa position le corps au repos. Charles en profita pour le détailler. Il était taillé d'une haute stature, la peau bronzée, des muscles sûrs, des mains puissantes, ses cuisses faisaient deux fois celles de Charles. Oui, à n'en point douter c'était un combattant né.

\- Que m'as-tu dit ?

Erik sursauta et leva ses yeux. Il esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant l'esclave qu'il avait sauvé un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu as une voix douce, pour un homme, répondit Erik en se levant tranquillement.

Charles recula d'un pas devant l'imposante stature d'Erik, certes il y avait des barreaux entre eux, mais cela ne diminuait en rien la sensation de puissance qui se dégageait d'Erik, au contraire. Il ressemblait à une bête sauvage que l'on avait dû enfermer sous les verrous pour l'empêcher de tuer. Erik évoquait un lion à Charles, un lion puissant et téméraire.

\- Je ne dois pas élever la voix plus que cela, expliqua Charles les yeux rivés au sol.

\- Et tu crains de me regarder en face ? s'amusa un peu plus le blond en s'approchant.

\- Je ne dois regarder personne dans les yeux…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont les ordres.

\- Oui, mais « pourquoi » ?

\- … Dominus dit que mes yeux sont dangereux, je dois les préserver.

\- Montres-les moi et je te dirais ce que tu veux savoir.

Charles hésita. Oui, il voulait savoir ce que cet homme avait essayé de lui dire, mais il ne devait pas désobéir, ne serait-ce que pour lever les yeux. Non, il trahirait son maître !

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Et ton nom ? Tu peux me le dire n'est-ce pas ?

Charles se mordit les lèvres, l'étranger ne cessait de le déstabiliser.

\- Charles.

\- Ça ne sonne pas très romain ! s'exclama Erik dans un rire doux.

\- C'est que je ne le suis pas.

\- Je me doute… et tu viens me voir pour ?

\- Le Maître veut te voir.

\- Qu'attendons-nous ?

Le verrou cliqueta lorsque Charles y fit rouler la clé. Un garde, qui se tenait en retrait apparut et passa des chaînes à Erik avant de le pousser devant lui, jusqu'à la villa. Charles ouvrait la voie, jusqu'au salon, où son maître attendait de parler avec son nouvel esclave.

* * *

\- Par les Dieux ! Si j'avais su que dans le convoi du jour on m'avait dit que l'on allait m'envoyer un gladiateur, j'aurai ri ! Ce petit vendeur qu'est Aquointus, n'a jamais su me fournir de tel homme et toi, toi qui te dresse aujourd'hui devant moi tu viens de me prouver le contraire ! s'écria joyeusement le Dominus en délaissant sa chaise pour venir saluer Erik.

\- Vous me flattez Dominus.

\- Bah ! Si les Dieux ont décidé de te placer chez moi, l'un des seuls lanistes dignes de ce nom, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Saches que tu es désormais gladiateur dans l'auguste Maison Sebastian Shaw ! Et toi : Erik, d'où viens-tu pour t'être montré si habile à défendre mon bien ?

Charles était là, dans l'ombre, écoutant, mais ne regardant pas la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

\- Je vivais à l'Est du Rhin, je dirigeais une petite armée d'homme contre les envahisseurs…

\- Contre Rome ?

\- Oui, Dominus.

\- Et te voilà chez moi désormais ! Saches que je suis un bon Maître, si l'on me sert bien et avec loyauté, rends-moi fier de toi et je ne te décevrais pas en retour, mais manques moi de respect, ou tente de me trahir et je serais le Maître le plus cruel que tu puisses connaître.

La phrase avait commencé avec légèreté et badinerie, mais elle se fini dans une tension sourde. La menace était dite, Erik connaissait les limites.

\- Mais, tu m'as l'air censé, même pour un homme qui vient de l'autre côté du Rhin ! Demain tu commences ton entrainement ! Ce soir, Charles va pourvoir à ce que l'on prenne bien soin de toi et demain Erik, tu montreras ce que tu vaux vraiment face à des gladiateurs entraînés !

\- Bien Dominus, répondit Erik.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent Erik se retrouva à nouveau dans le ludus, les chaînes en moins, il profitait désormais d'un bain si ce n'est chaud, du moins tiède, où il retira la crasse accumulée. Il nettoyait sa peau sous la présence discrète de Charles. Une fois ses cheveux lavés il quitta le bassin et enroula son corps d'un tissu de lin pour se sécher.

\- Evidemment, tu ne me regarde pas, s'amusa Erik.

\- En effet.

\- Et tu ne me fais pas la conversation non plus.

\- Je n'en connais pas les usages.

\- Parce qu'il en faut ?

\- Il me semble oui.

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas, dis-moi _Charles_ , quel âge as-tu ?

Erik avait accentué le prénom de Charles pour le faire réagir, mais il ne se produisit rien, du moins pas à la lueur d'une torche malodorante qui était fichée dans le mur.

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans, je crois…

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je ne célèbre pas mon anniversaire…

\- Tu ne sais pas la date où tu es venu au monde ?!

\- Non.

\- Tu as toujours vécu enfermé ici ?

\- Oui…

\- Ah… je comprends mieux. Tu n'as jamais été un homme libre.

\- En effet.

\- J'ai vingt-sept ans pour ma part, si cela t'intéresse.

\- Oui… cela m'intéresse.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? rit Erik en enfilant des habits propres.

\- Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Erik sourit et s'approcha de Charles, il le regarda. Le jeune homme était brun, il avait quelques boucles qui lui tombaient sur le front, une peau pâle, signe qu'il ne quittait que peu l'ombrage de la villa, ses mains étaient longues et fines, il ne travaillait pas manuellement, il sentait le savon et l'huile, ses habits était soigné et propres. Le détail qui attira le regard d'Erik fut la bouche de Charles : rouge, comme s'il l'avait peinte, comme une femme. Erik se demanda alors, quel goût avait de telles lèvres ?

\- As-tu faim Erik ? J'ai fait préparer un repas pour toi dans ta cellule, ainsi qu'une couche en paille.

\- Tu me gâtes ?

\- Non.

Erik éclata de rire, Charles remercia que la lumière soit si basse, personne n'aurait pu voir qu'il rougissait.

\- Nous y allons ? demanda le brun en indiquant la sortie des bains.

\- Volontiers, je meurs de faim !

* * *

La semaine qui suivit Erik découvrit l'exigence du métier de gladiateur. Bien qu'il fut à la hauteur, il ne cessa l'entrainement tout le jour et la nuit il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer ses pensées à autre chose que : dormir. Deux semaines passèrent avant qu'Erik ne fut à nouveau appelé dans la villa. Il retrouva Charles et son calme ordinaire, ainsi que la présence de son Dominus.

\- Erik, tu t'es bien battu, tu t'es bien conduis et mieux encore : tu me rends fier de te posséder ! Demain soir j'organise une fête pour célébrer le début des Jeux de Rome. La villa sera pleine de monde important et je tiens à ce que mes gladiateurs fassent des démonstrations… cependant, tu n'en es pas encore un de façon officielle. Tu n'as pas la marque de tes frères d'armes sur le corps. Je souhaitais te l'imposer ce soir pour que tu rentres définitivement dans les rangs de mon ludus.

Le propriétaire, laissa quelques secondes s'étirer avant d'exiger d'Erik, non pas une réponse, de cela il s'en moquait bien, mais une marque de gratitude.

\- Eh bien, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Si Dominus : merci de l'accueil que vous me faites.

\- Bien, tu manques d'enthousiasme, mais je vais tout de même apposer ma marque sur toi. Charles, le tison je te pris.

L'ombre qu'était Charles s'approcha du petit brasero qui brûlait dans la pièce, il en tira des braises une tige en fer forgée rougie par la chaleur. Au bout Erik pour lire un « S ».

\- « S » pour Sebastain ? questionna Erik masquant son appréhension quant à la douleur à venir.

\- Non, pour Shaw. Maintenant ton bras je te prie.

Erik serra les dents et tendit son avant-bras.

\- Charles, marques mon nouvel esclave.

Erik se tourna vers le jeune esclave et lui présenta l'intérieur de son avant-bras sans fléchir. Le Dominus bu à une coupe en argent et regarda le métal brûlant rencontrer la chair offerte d'Erik. Celui-ci serra les dents et grogna de douleur, Charles ne tremblait pas, il avait déjà fait cela, mais le silence d'Erik était une première, il leva ses yeux vers lui, étonné par tant de retenue. Soudain Erik oublia tout : la douleur fulgurante de son bras, la fraîcheur de l'air, ses doutes, rien ne comptait plus que les yeux de Charles. Si bleu, si profonds, si purs. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, à peine, mais déjà il avait gravé en lui non pas la marque du maître, mais le bleu incroyable des yeux de Charles.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama Shaw qui n'avait rien vu. Te voilà devenu une de mes bêtes de l'arène ! Je compte sur toi demain soir pour impressionner, mais non blesser tes frères.

\- Vous pouvez, Dominus, répondit Erik la mâchoire toujours un peu crispée.

\- Bien, Charles, tu peux reconduire Erik à sa cellule, mais remonte vite, j'ai besoin de toi, pour terminer les préparatifs de la fête.

\- Oui, Dominus, s'inclina Charles tout en se retirant.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à sa cellule, là, le garde débarrassa Erik se ses chaîne et se retira. Charles sortit de sous sa tunique un linge sentant bon d'un emplâtre gris, il le tendit à travers les barreaux.

\- Pour ta brûlure. Cela te soulagera.

Erik approcha, il regarda le baume, mais plus encore la main tendue vers lui. Il saisit sans force le poignet de Charles et caressa de son pouce la peau velouté.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? chuchota-t-il.

Le brun frémit autant sous la caresse que sous la voix grave d'Erik.

\- Je sais que cela peut être douloureux.

\- Ta lèvre, elle va mieux, tu n'as presque plus rien…

\- Oui. Medicus a bien pris soin de moi.

Charles n'essaya pas de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Erik, c'était grisant. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, Charles pouvait sentir les cheveux de son front être balayé par le souffle d'Erik.

\- Je les ai vus, murmura un peu plus bas Erik.

\- Je sais.

\- Montre-les-moi à nouveau.

\- …non…

\- Charles…

\- Non. Je dois y aller, le Maître m'a demandé de me dépêcher.

Erik relâcha à contre cœur sa proie, il attrapa le linge et regarda Charles s'éloigner, au moment où il allait, tout à fait disparaître, dans l'angle de la bâtisse, le brun s'immobilisa, il se tourna vers Erik et leva ses yeux.

* * *

Voilà un petit chapitre histoire de se mettre doucement dans le bain, j'espère qu'il vous plait et que déjà les pistes que j'ai placé vous plaisent également !

J'avoue que ce thème et le déplacement historique de ce Chérik m'amuse beaucoup !

Laissez-moi un petit message :-D

A très vite !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou Merci pour vos reviews et vos ajout en favori ! Je vous poste tout de suite le chapitre 2 ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit était douce, les flambeaux donnaient un aspect chaleureux à la villa et les convives étaient nombreux. Le vin coulait à flot, les esclaves circulaient, portant des amphores, ou des plateaux d'argent recouverts de mets provenant de la cuisine. Les pièces sentaient les épices et les parfums raffinés, des musiciens jouaient depuis le balcon tandis que des danseuses enchaînaient les pas dans la fontaine qui constituait le cœur de la villa sous les yeux des hommes bouffis de désires. Shaw circulait parmi ses invités, tel un dieu sur son Olympe et conversait avec tout le monde, son ombre : Charles le suivait, répondant au moindres de ses désirs avant qu'il ne les formules : vins, nourriture, confort. Enfin arriva le moment où l'on fit montrer du ludus six des plus beaux spécimens de Shaw. Les gladiateurs sélectionnés avaient eu le droit de porter leur tenue de combattant et bien que les glaives ne fussent qu'en bois, il se dégageait d'eux une force et une bestialité qui amusa et effraya les convives qui s'amassaient autour d'eux. Shaw avait choisi ces six hommes pour leur carrure, leurs muscles et leur beauté, il voulait impressionner, éblouir ! Erik était le nouveau, évidement de nombreux regards tombèrent sur lui. Il se tenait droit, le buste fier et il fixait sans voir le fond de la salle. Il devait se montrer docile, obéissant, cependant il guettait l'apparition de Charles. Il le repéra non loin de leur maître, les mains croisées dans son dos en signe de soumission, et la tête tournée vers le sol. Erik le trouva magnifique.

\- Mon nouveau gladiateur nous vient de l'Est du Rhin ! Et bien que son peuple ait mauvaise réputation, vous devrez consentir qu'avec ce spécimen-ci… Nous devons avouer qu'ils ont du potentiel ! Voulez-vous le voir en action ?!

La foule galvanisée par le vin et les harangues de leur hôte, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix. Erik pris position sous l'œil sévère de son instructeur, en compagnie d'un autre gladiateur. Les deux hommes c'était entendu à l'avance sur les coups qui allaient venir. Rapidement leurs échanges n'eurent rien d'amicaux et le bois des glaives voletait en petits éclats autour d'eux arrachant des exclamations de joie à la foule ivre de combats. Ni Erik, ni l'autre, ne souhaitait perdre, ou relâcher la tension, c'est donc Shaw qui imposa la fin du combat d'un geste de la main.

\- Eh bien, avais-je menti ?! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Bien maintenant mes gladiateurs vont rester là, si vous voulez les approcher, ils ne mordent pas, n'ayez crainte…

L'attention de la foule se dispersa et quelques femmes et hommes téméraires s'approchèrent des six gladiateurs, immobiles et à nouveau enchaîné. L'une des jeunes femmes coupa une mèche de cheveux à l'un d'eux, une autre, n'hésita pas à masser leur torse, et un autre homme s'approcha et tâta les biceps de chacun. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, les danseuses captaient toutes les attentions, Charles s'approcha telle une ombre d'eux et donna à chacun un morceau de pain de noix.

\- De la part du Maître, il est fier de vous.

\- Charles, chuchota Erik une fois qu'il fut devant lui.

\- Pas maintenant, intima le brun en retirant ses mains rapidement.

\- Charles ! appela Shaw en revenant dans la salle.

\- Oui Dominus ? répondit de sa voix la plus neutre possible le brun en se tournant vers son maître.

\- Je voudrais me soulager.

\- Oui, Dominus…

Charles s'approcha de son Maître, Shaw posa une main sur sa nuque, il avait bu, ses joues étaient rouges et il riait.

\- Bravo mes fiers gladiateurs ! s'exclama Shaw en levant sa coupe trop pleine vers eux arrosant au passage les dalles de marbre rose. Oups… Charles, non, tu laveras plus tard, relèves-toi, mon envie est plus urgente et requière tes bons soins…

La main sur la nuque de Charles se fit plus intransigeante. Shaw entraina Charles de l'autre côté de la pièce dans une salle privée séparée de la fête par des voiles balayé par le vent de la nuit.

\- On est mille fois mieux dans le ludus qu'ici, grinça le gladiateur à droite d'Erik.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda le blond en essayant de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté des voiles.

\- Parce qu'au moins en bas on est pas obligé de faire ça, répondit l'autre en levant le menton dans la direction de Charles.

Erik fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien saisit.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, faire la pute ! s'exclama à voix basse le gladiateur.

Comme pour répondre à sa phrase un gémissement sourd provint de ladite pièce.

\- Je préfère mille fois perdre la vie dans l'arène que d'être obligé de faire ce qu'il fait !

Le sang d'Erik se mit brutalement à bouillir. Les gémissements ne laissaient plus de doute à ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Shaw ne se retenait pas et il se moquait d'être bruyant. Erik avait cru comprendre qu'il devait aller se soulager aux latrine, pas d'exiger de Charles des services autres… comme pour répondre à sa curiosité et à sa colère qui grondait dans sa poitrine le vent souleva le voile rouge. Shaw était assis buvant, une main posée de façon impérieuse sur la tête de Charles lui imposant une cadence tandis que sa bouche avalait son sexe. Erik en eut le cœur et les tripes retournées. Il sera les poings. Il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi il était tant révolté. Après tout Charles lui était inconnu. Il ne lui avait parlé que trois ou quatre fois… il ne lui devait rien… mais… dans le fond de son âme Erik sentait qu'il était attiré par lui… alors voir cet être qu'il trouvait si pur s'avilir de la sorte, le rendait malade… ou enragé. Les chaînes à ses poignets tintèrent alors qu'il serrait les poings.

\- Jouer à l'avaleur de queue, ce n'est pas fait pour moi, continua l'autre.

Quelques lourdes minutes passèrent avant que Shaw ne resurgisse de la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres, sa coupe à nouveau pleine, il se rendit d'un pas léger vers les festivités. Charles ne tarda pas à quitter à son tour la pièce. Il était redevenu lui-même, rien ne pouvait transparaitre sur ce qui c'était passé, sauf ses lèvres rougi, rien n'avait changé. Il s'approcha de la flaque de vin et l'essuya avec un torchon.

\- Vous allez pouvoir retourner au ludus, informa Charles une fois le vin absorbé par le tissu.

Des gardes entrainèrent les gladiateurs, Charles sur leur pas. Il s'assura que chacun regagne sa couche. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la cellule d'Erik, celui-ci l'attendait. Il attrapa l'étoffe de sa tunique et l'attira à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Charles, coupa Erik en regardant dans toutes les directions possible pour être certain qu'aucun garde ne les voit.

\- Erik, lâches-moi, tu es fou…

\- Charles…

Erik était incapable de dire autre chose, il avait encore le sang retourné par ce qu'il avait vu, il voulait, prendre soin de Charles, le nettoyer, le réconforter. D'une main il assura sa prise autour de la taille du brun et de l'autre et caressa les contours tendres de ses pommettes. Charles surprit, leva les yeux. Ils se regardèrent intensément. Si proche, si intensément proche. Ils se transmettaient leur chaleur à travers les barreaux. Charles n'essaya plus de se défaire des bras d'Erik. Il était fasciné par son regard, d'ordinaire si moqueur, si fier, là il était doux, tendre, implorant. Ils respiraient l'un en face de l'autre, la tension était si palpable entre eux, si forte, qu'ils auraient pu l'attraper elle aussi.

\- Charles, répéta Erik tandis que sa main découvrait la douceur de ses cheveux.

Erik ne pouvait se retenir, il avait besoin de le toucher, de le sentir contre lui, à lui.

\- Erik, je dois remonter, chuchota le brun essayant de chasser la vague de chaleur qui grandissait en lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il te touche comme ça ? demanda d'une voix grave et rauque Erik sans pouvoir s'interrompre.

Charles n'était pas assez stupide pour demander : « Qui » ou de « quoi il parlait ». Il se doutait qu'Erik avait dû le surprendre, il regrettait juste que cela finisse par lui arriver jusqu'aux oreilles ou aux yeux. Il aurait voulu qu'Erik ne le considère pas autrement que comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent…

\- Non, finit par répondre le brun dans un souffle.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ce qu'il t'impose ? enchaîna Erik tandis que son pouce touchait le velours de ses lèvres.

\- Tu as donné la réponse dans ta question : comment quelque chose qui est imposé puisse être aimé ?

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne m'appartiens pas… Je suis à lui.

Le feu dans le corps d'Erik s'intensifia. Il s'approcha, collant son front contre le métal.

\- Charles…

\- Cela n'est rien, j'y suis habitué. Et vaut mieux cela que d'être dans une autre maison, ou dans une mine de sel. Ici je suis bien traité et bien nourrit…

\- Charles, chut…

Cette fois-ci Charles sentit le danger le gagner. Si on les voyait comme ça… mais il n'y avait personne. Erik était là, devant lui, il le tenait contre lui, il le caressait, le regardait comme… quelque chose de précieux, comme un être humain, pas comme une créature. Et cette vague de chaleur qui ne cessait de venir en lui… Erik était si beau, si fort…

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Attends…

\- Je…

\- Ils sont tous ivre là-haut, _il_ ne s'apercevra pas de ton absence.

\- Détrompes-toi.

\- Reste encore un peu.

Ils se regardèrent encore.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda Charles à quelques centimètres d'Erik.

\- Ton âme…

La main d'Erik assura sa prise autour de la tête du brun et il l'attira parfaitement jusqu'à sa bouche. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser qui, s'il était chaste au début, devînt de plus en plus impétueux. Charles enroula ses doigts dans la nuque d'Erik griffant son cou, tirant sur ses mèches, cherchant à réduire la distance entre leur corps. Soudain, rien ne comptait pour lui : juste ce baiser, juste cet homme, juste ce moment volé, ce bonheur de se sentir désiré pour qui on est et désirer en retour. La bouche d'Erik était sèche, contre la douceur de Charles et ils échangèrent non seulement leur chaleur, mais leur saveur et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Charles fut bientôt au bord de l'implosion et il recula, passant une langue rose sur ses lèvres rouge.

\- Je… dois y aller, maintenant.

\- Promets-moi que tu reviendras.

\- Je ne peux pas formuler ce genre de promesse…

Erik tendit ses doigts vers Erik qui les serra une seconde entre ses mains. Sa tête lui tournait, il sourit, offrant plus que son regard à Erik.

\- Mais j'essayerai.

Ils se sourirent et Charles disparu dans les méandres de la villa, laissant Erik seul dans sa cellule qui lui sembla bien froide désormais, sans la présence chaude de Charles. Il souriait pourtant, il lui avait arraché un baiser, il l'avait vu sourire. Il voulait plus maintenant, peu importait le prix à payer, il voulait toujours plus.

* * *

Charles retrouva la fête telle qu'il l'avait quitté : battant son plein, il connaissait ce genre de célébration. Elle avait deux issues possibles : soit elle finirait par se tarir et les invités commenceront à partir vers l'aube, soit… soit elle allait dégénérer et ces mêmes invités respectables finiront par se rouler dans une luxure parfaite. Combien de fois Charles avait dû assister à ce genre de choses ? Il ne pouvait plus le compter. Il ne se souvenait même plus si un jour il en avait été choqué, cela faisait partie de lui.

Il rejoignit son Maître affalé sur un divan de soie pourpre en pleine conversation avinée avec ses amis magistrats. Tous riaient, tous buvaient et les esprits n'étaient pas prêts de se calmer. Charles s'installa non loin de la voix de son Maître, dans sa position d'attente, le visage tourné vers le sol, ses mains dans le dos, immobile, statue parmi les invités mouvants et chavirant. Les minutes s'étiraient et rien, non rien n'arrivait à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, non jamais… cette peur, cette tension, ce plaisir… le parfum d'Erik courait encore sur ses lèvres, contre son corps. Il avait senti l'effet produit par ce baiser sur Erik. C'était grisant. La sensation la plus grisante du monde. Charles savait que c'était mal ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait consenti de faire. Mais… mais comment se soustraire à cet homme ? Comment lui refuser ce baiser ? Comment s'éloigner de son magnétisme ? Charles essaya de chasser le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Il ne devait rien exprimer, jamais.

Finalement la soirée s'étira jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Charles veilla jusqu'à ce que le dernier invité fût porté dans les bras de ses esclaves hors de la demeure. Charles ferma les portes. Avant de trouver le sommeil, il devait s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Il fit nettoyer les salles, ranger tout. Il fallait que lorsque la famille se lèvera tout soit en ordre. Ensuite il congédia les esclaves et il alla coucher sur sa litière de paille dans une pièce minuscule contiguë à celle de son Maître. Il l'entendait déjà ronfler lorsqu'il se mit nu pour dormir. Il faisait chaud. Le jour était déjà bien entamé et rien ne le poussait dans les bras de Morphée… au contraire, le souvenir brûlant d'Erik le gardait éveillé.

* * *

Erik se battait avec vaillance et force, toujours dans le respect des règles imposées par son formateur. Il se révéla rapidement un atout majeur. Shaw se réjouissait chaque jour d'avoir eu la chance d'investir sans le savoir dans une telle bête, il envisageait déjà les profits. Il en était si satisfait qu'il avait décidé de le mettre dans un combat officiel dans l'arène de Rome… Oui, il fallait que la foule voit cette bête. Il en informa rapidement le Doctoré – formateur- en charge de ses gladiateurs, qui bien qu'il marqua quelques réserves s'accorda à un combat en groupe pour commencer. Erik fut mis au courant la semaine précédant à son combat. Il n'appréhenda pas le moins du monde, il se sentait apte. Il était plutôt fier qu'on lui confie un combat si tôt après son arrivée. Néanmoins Charles n'était pas du même avis. Il avait vu de nombreux premiers combats abîmer les gladiateurs, un œil en moins, ou des doigts… il ne voulait pas qu'Erik soit blessé. Tué, cela était fort peu probable, dans ce genre de combat il n'y avait aucun mort, sinon des accidentels.

Charles essaya par tous les moyens de revoir Erik, mais le nouveau gladiateur était tellement prit par ses entraînements et leur maître n'envoyait que peu son esclave préféré dans le ludus… Cependant il réussit à glisser un surplus de pain dans la cellule d'Erik, sans se faire voir, lui donnant le plus de force possible. Il espérait qu'Erik comprendrait de qui viendrait cette bouchée en plus.

Finalement la veille du combat, le maître envoya Charles faire porter à ses champions de la viande séchée pour qu'ils soient en forme le lendemain. Charles distribua les précieuses lamelles à tous, et attendit d'être devant la dernière cellule : celle d'Erik pour lui donner bien plus que les autres. Si on apprenait cette affaire de favoritisme, il serait puni, mais il ne résistait pas à l'envie de protéger Erik.

Cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne c'étaient vus. Et quand Charles s'immobilisa devant Erik, leurs yeux se croisèrent avec intensité.

\- De la part du Maître, dit d'une voix informelle le brun en tendant la viande rangée dans un petit carré de tissu plié.

Erik se saisit avec douceur du petit paquet, profitant au passage de caresser les doigts fins de Charles, déclenchant une série de frissons chez lui. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, pas vraiment, des oreilles traînaient çà et là. Ils ne pouvaient se dire clairement ce qu'ils voulaient, mais le regard si limpide de Charles valait tous les mots du monde. Erik captura l'image de ses yeux bleus purs, sur ce visage si doux. Le brun se mit alors à articuler doucement « Fais attention demain ». Erik sourit, alors comme ça le petit protégé du maître s'inquiétait vraiment de son sort ? Cette certitude lui gonfla le cœur et le torse. Erik jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite avant d'oser aventurer sa main hors de sa cage de fer. Il fit couler son index le long de la joue de Charles, observant avec plaisir l'effet que cela produisait chez le brun. Ils s'approchèrent l'un et l'autre pour goûter à nouveau à leurs lèvres lorsqu'un bruit sourd les fit se reculer brusquement de la grille.

\- Bats toi avec honneur demain, dit Charles en s'en allant rapidement le rouge aux joues de s'être laissé aller si loin et d'avoir presque failli se faire prendre.

Erik regarda l'homme, qui hantait ses nuits, disparaître hors du ludus à pas rapides et silencieux. Il soupira déçu de n'avoir pas pu savourer une nouvelle fois la douceur d'un baiser volé à Charles. Il reporta son attention sur le carré de tissu, il l'ouvrit et sourit. Il y avait bien plus que la ration offerte aux gladiateurs. C'était, à n'en point douter, l'œuvre de son bienfaiteur : Charles. Erik soupira à nouveau, mais pas de dépit cette fois-ci : d'envie.

* * *

Le combat fut rude, mais Erik en sortit sans blessures importantes et avec les honneurs. Il avait patienté une bonne partie de la matinée avant d'avoir son moment à lui dans l'immense arène de la ville de Rome. Il s'était battu avec respect de l'adversaire et puissance. Si la foule n'avait pas retenu son nom, ce n'était pas le plus important, elle avait été divertit en attendant les combats plus prestigieux. Erik rentra le soir dans son ludus épuisé, mais satisfait de lui. Son maître était ravi, les gladiateurs de sa maison c'étaient montrés braves et de très bons guerriers.

Charles attendait à l'entrée de la demeure depuis une heure déjà, il guettait le retour de Shaw, mais surtout d'Erik. Le brun avait la gorge nouée par l'angoisse, combien de fois des gladiateurs étaient revenus salement amoché de ce genre de démonstration ? Peu avaient perdu la vie, mais beaucoup avaient laissé leur capacité à marcher, à voir ou se servir de leurs deux mains ! Charles avait prié devant l'autel dédié aux Dieux dans la maison. Il avait brûlé des herbes et fait une offrande de pain pour protéger Erik des mauvais coups. Etrangement jamais Charles ne c'était autant soucié d'un seul autre gladiateur de ce ludus… Erik était différent… non seulement il l'avait sauvé, mais il avait dérobé une partie de sa personnalité. Il semblait à Charles que le fier guerrier de l'Est du Rhin avait capturé un morceau de son âme et qu'il le gardait précisément avec lui. Cette idée plaisait à Charles, elle lui tenait compagnie lorsqu'il se sentait seul. Erik était devenu en très peu de temps essentiel à son paysage quotidien. Il l'avait embrassé… il l'avait embrassé comme si Charles était vivant, comme s'il essayait de lui rendre la chose agréable et surtout il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et il n'y avait pas trouvé une seule trace de perversion…

Enfin la petite caravane de son maitre remontait la pente douce qui menait à l'entrée de la villa. Au croisement en contre-bas la petite troupe se sépara, les gladiateurs, rudement escortés, longèrent la bâtisse pour accéder au ludus par l'arrière, tandis que Shaw se présentait glorieux aux portes de sa maison. Charles s'inclina à sa vue.

\- Une journée bénie par les Dieux ! s'enorgueillit le maître des lieux en passant devant Charles pour rejoindre les bains.

\- Les combats ont été satisfaisants Dominus ? s'enquit l'esclave en suivant à la trace son maître.

\- Largement ! mes gladiateurs se sont montrés forts et belliqueux sur le sable de l'arène ! Une journée qui a marqué les mémoires et rempli ma bourse ! Ma femme est restée chez une amie à elle, ainsi que ma fille, elles nous rejoindront plus tard. Ce soir, je suis célibataire ! s'amusa Shaw en pénétrant tel un empereur dans sa pièce dédiée aux bains.

\- Souhaitez-vous des musiciens pour accompagner votre bain, Dominus ? questionna Charles tout en aidant Shaw à se dévêtir promptement.

\- Non, le seul bruit que je souhaite entendre c'est celui de ta bouche le long de ma verge ! Toutes ces victoires m'ont donné l'humeur joyeuse et je veux prolonger ce moment de béatitude avec tes bienfaits !

Charles fit signe aux esclaves présents de se retirer. Lorsque son maître souhaitait s'adonner à ce genre de plaisir, il n'aimait pas les regards indiscrets, fussent-ils aussi creux que ceux d'esclaves. Rapidement Shaw s'installa dans l'eau, Charles prévoyant qu'il voudrait boire lui prépara un verre de vin en provenance du Sud de Rome, un peu âpre, mais très goûteux, puis il retira à son tour son habit, qu'il cacha dans un recoin de la pièce et entra dans l'eau. Charles était rassuré, si un des gladiateurs avaient été blessé, ou pis, jamais son maître ne se serait laissé aller à ce genre de distraction : Erik allait bien ! Voilà ce que cela signifiait ! Le reste n'avait que peu d'importance aux yeux de Charles. Si son Dominus réclamait une fellation, il allait la lui donner sans broncher. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait et c'est ce qu'il ferait toujours. Le seul inconvenant à le faire dans le large bain creusé et dallé de marbre, c'était qu'il lui fallait faire son affaire sous l'eau et prendre de longues et profondes respirations entre chaque moment passé sous l'eau. Néanmoins Charles n'en était pas à son coup d'essai et bien que cela lui fût inconfortable, il donna pleine satisfaction à son maître, qui une fois repus et vidé de toute énergie, se prélassa dans l'eau chaude. Charles quitta le bain et ordonna aux esclaves de venir le masser. Charles enfila sa tunique sur sa peau mouillée, il sécherait bien vite avec cette fin de journée aride, accompagné d'un fort vent de l'Ouest. Sa peau sentait la lavande, parfum dû aux huiles qu'il avait lui-même distillé dans l'eau avant l'arrivée de Shaw. Maintenant que son maître était en train de se prélasser, Charles eut envie de descendre voir Erik. Il pensait à lui avec une intensité si aigue, qu'il était presque sûr que le blond le ressentait. Charles imagina sans peine le gladiateur dans les petits termes réservés aux habitants du ludus. Entrain de laver sa peau de la sueur, du sable et du sang accumulé dans la journée. Charles mourrait d'envie d'assister à cela et plus encore d'être celui qui épongerait le corps nu d'Erik… oui… il n'aspirait qu'à cela.

\- Charles ? héla Shaw pour la deuxième fois le tirant non sans mal de sa rêverie.

\- Pardon Dominus.

\- Je me demande où ton esprit est allé s'égarer pour ne pas faire attention à la voix de ton Maître ? gronda sans méchanceté Shaw.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, cela ne se reproduira pas.

Le maître ne répondit pas, il fit la moue et enchaîna comme si de rien n'était :

\- … Peux-tu faire venir du bordel de la ville quatre belles prostituées ?

\- Oui, Dominus.

\- Je veux qu'elles aillent dans les cellules de mes meilleurs combattants du jour, pour les récompenser de leur bravoure. Pour les autres, seulement du vin.

\- Je pars au bordel de ce pas.

\- N'y va pas seul, prends deux gardes avec toi… paie le tenancier content. Tu déposeras les filles chez Alstère, Krankan, Julius et Erik.

* * *

Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série dont je me suis inspirée: foncez la voir! :D

Merci encore de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!

A très vite !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci ! Merci de me laisser tes commentaire et de venir me lire, des ajout en fav' etc! Vraiment merci!

J'espère que le chapitre 3 va vous plaire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Non, Charles ne _pouvait_ pas éprouver de la jalousie. Il en était incapable… il n'en avait pas le droit… Il ne devait pas ressentir ça. Non, il le savait, son destin n'était pas plus important qu'un meuble, ou qu'un animal, est-ce qu'une chaise à porteur avait des émotions ? Non ! Alors lui non plus !

Charles essayait de raisonner cette sensation qui lui rongeait les entrailles, alors qu'il remontait du bordel en compagnie de quatre femmes à la petite vertu, entouré par deux gardes de la villa. Il ne les avait pas choisis, il avait payé grassement l'homme qui lui fournit quatre putains, les plus jeunes… dont une vraiment trop jeune, quel âge avait-elle ? Treize ans ? Quatorze tout au plus… Charles ne ressentait rien pour le destin de cette pauvre créature. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souciait du sien ?

Les rues étaient en train de sombrer dans les ténèbres d'un jour chaud, les passants se faisaient plus rares et les lampes à huiles s'allumaient dans les maisons qui jalonnaient leur marche silencieuse. Plus ils se rapprochaient de la villa, plus Charles voulait ralentir. Il voulait retarder le moment où il mettrait l'une de ces filles dans la cellule d'Erik. Plus il y pensait plus son sang bouillait, cependant cela ne ralenti pas ses pas, bien au contraire, il se retrouva rapidement à l'entrée du ludus. Tout en se maudissant il passa le portail de fer et entraina à sa suite les jeunes prostituées, qui gloussaient à la fois de nervosité, mais d'excitation – après tout ce n'étaient pas tous les jours qu'elles pouvaient quitter leur bordel pour aller grimper sur des gladiateurs ! - !

Charles accompagna chacune des prétendantes dans les cellules des heureux gladiateurs. Il les plaçait au hasard, de toute façon, ces hommes-là n'étaient pas difficiles à contenter ! Ils voyaient rarement des femmes et encore moins celles qui étaient disposées à les contenter une nuit entière ! Comme à son habitude Charles se réserva le droit d'aller à la cellule d'Erik en dernier. Quand il fit sauter doucement le verrou, les yeux toujours rivés au sol, il sentit le blond s'approcher de lui.

\- Charles, commença sur un ton caressant et impatient le gladiateur.

\- Dominus tient à te faciliter pour ta journée de combat, coupa net Charles. Il t'offre un cadeau : une nuit de plaisir en compagnie féminine.

Charles se recula pour laisser passer une jeune femme rousse et pâle qui souriait de plaisir en découvrant l'homme auquel elle avait été attribué. Charles referma aussi sec la porte de la cellule une fois la femme entrée. Erik fronça les sourcils. Il ne c'était pas attendu à ça ! Oui, il avait espéré une visite de Charles, mais pas dans ces conditions ! Qui plus est, il voyait nettement que cela contrariait le brun de lui apporter une catin.

\- Charles, appela-t-il.

\- En quoi puis-je t'aider gladiateur ? demanda Charles en retenant ses pas mais sans pour autant lever ses yeux.

\- Je n'en veux pas, je ne veux pas du cadeau de Dominus, déclara Erik sans poser le moindre regard sur la créature qui commençait à le coller de façon lascive.

\- Tu ne peux refuser le présent de ton Maître, cela serait un affront.

\- Je n'y toucherais pas…

Erik voulait tendre la main saisir Charles, le toucher, l'embrasser, le savoir contre lui, lui dire qu'en combattant aujourd'hui c'était son image qui lui avait porté bonheur.

\- Fais comme tu veux, elle est à toi pour la nuit, répondit Charles en poursuivant sa route.

Il attendit d'être hors de vue des gardes et d'Erik pour afficher un sourire. Erik refusait de coucher avec elle ! Erik n'en voulait pas ! La pression dans le corps de Charles se fit de façon plus dense et une chaleur indescriptible l'envahit, la jalousie avait disparu, c'était presque aussi fort : de la joie.

Erik regarda la rousse qui prenait possession de sa couche, elle était courtement vêtue et marquée, elle aussi, au fer rouge sur sa cuisse droite d'un symbole stigmatisant son état d'esclave. Elle était jolie pourtant, rousse, charnue, la peau claire, des tâches de rousseurs éclaboussant ses joues, sa gorge. Oui jolie, pourtant…

Erik passa une main derrière sa nuque, il se massa rapidement, il était embarrassé. Des femmes il n'en avait pas connue beaucoup et pour être honnête, il ne les aimait pas tant que cela… En réalité ce n'était pas ces créatures à la peau trop fines qui chaussaient d'ordinaire son lit. Il préférait mille fois la compagnie d'un éphèbe, ou d'un guerrier. Il savait ce qu'il y avait entre les cuisses d'une femme et cela ne l'avait jamais excité… il avait satisfait sa curiosité étant enfant et adolescent, puis il c'était lassé, il avait trouvé bien mieux en compagnie d'hommes. Cette rousse n'était pas repoussante, ni par le métier, ni par l'attitude, un brin vulgaire, mais non, cela ne faisait aucun effet à Erik !

\- Tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il sans s'approcher d'elle.

\- Comme tu désires beau guerrier.

Il soupira, elle ne facilitait pas les choses.

\- Nous ne ferons rien cette nuit, si ce n'est dormir.

La rousse se redressa sur son séant sa bouche forma un « O » détonement. Jamais aucun client ne lui avait fait ce genre de plan ! Elle devait parfois les exciter, mais jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'ils allaient dormir ! Elle réfléchit, elle était un peu déçue, forcément, celui-ci promettait d'être une belle bête, mais si elle pouvait disposer d'une nuit de sommeil complète…

\- Je dors sur la litière, trouves-toi une autre place, informa Erik en s'approchant de sa couche pour l'en chasser.

La jeune fille se leva promptement et laissa la place au gladiateur. Elle le regarda s'allonger et se tourner hostilement vers le mur de brique recouverts de chaux.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te tienne chaud ? questionna presque timidement la professionnelle.

\- Bonne nuit.

* * *

Au petit matin Charles apparu devant les quatre cellules qui avaient accueilli pour la nuit les prostituées. Il récupéra les trois premières dépenaillée et épuisée, la dernière, la rousse, il ne s'étonna presque pas de la trouver reposée. Erik était allongé sur sa couche, il regardait Charles intensément. Il avait donc tenu parole, il n'avait pas touché à la prostituée. Charles leva les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant. La porte se referma et Erik retourna à son rêve avant de devoir se lever.

Erik avait compris une chose importante durant cette nuit : si son maître – il haïssait ce mot – était content de lui, il le chérissait de présents. Cependant il se trompait en lui envoyant des prostituées. Il devait donc éblouir le maître avec ses exploit, déployer toute sa pleine puissance et ensuite, il pourrait obtenir ce qu'il désirait vraiment : Charles. Charles, juste pour une heure, une nuit, juste ça !

Il se jura alors de ne pas trouver de repos avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait et il commença à prouver de quoi il était vraiment capable dès le premier entrainement du matin !

* * *

\- Dominus, l'entraîneur de vos gladiateurs souhaite vous parler, informa Charles à l'entrée de la pièce où Shaw lisait des rouleaux rempli de chiffres.

\- Fais-le entrer, mon Doctoré ne doit pas perdre de temps inutilement en ma compagnie.

Charles se recula et laissa place au Doctoré, un homme sévère à la carrure de lion, la peau labourée de cicatrice.

\- Dominus, je voudrais vous parler un instant.

\- Fait vite, mes gladiateurs ont besoin de ton savoir, répliqua Shaw en reposant son parchemin sur ses genoux.

\- Se sera bref, promit le Doctoré de son ton abrupte. Je voulais vous faire état d'un changement parmi vos combattants.

\- Ah ?

Finalement le Dominus fut intrigué.

\- L'un d'eux vient d'ouvrir depuis une semaine son plein potentiel et il surpasse et de loin votre meilleure gladiateur.

\- Il surpasse ?!

\- Oui, il n'a nullement besoin de mon enseignement en matière de combat, il a réussi aujourd'hui à repousser six assaillants à lui seul et cela n'a pas semblé lui demander trop d'efforts.

Shaw passa une langue humide sur ses lèvres, cette conversation le titillait, elle était prometteuse.

\- Qui ?

\- Erik.

Charles, qui écoutait depuis l'angle de la pièce, sentit ses joues rosir, heureusement il garda le visage tourné vers le sol.

\- Erik ? répéta Shaw avec un sourire. Et tu dis qu'il vient de montrer tout son talent… pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- A-t-il réellement les compétences que tu lui prêtes.

\- Oui, j'ai attendu, testé et vérifié mes soupçons durant cette semaine. Il n'y a pas de doute, Erik a les capacités d'un vrai champion de l'arène.

Le Dominus en proie à une soudaine excitation se leva de son siège, laissant son parchemin rouler au sol. Il avança à grands pas vers son Doctoré, porteur de si bonnes nouvelles.

\- Montres-moi ! Je veux voir !

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Charles, en retrait par rapport à son maître, se trouva sur le balcon surplombant le terrain de sable qui servait de lieu d'entrainement aux gladiateurs. Le Doctoré demanda à Erik de s'avancer. Le fier blond, s'avança au centre et sans pudeur leva son regard vers le Dominus qui lui souriait largement.

\- Tu vas te battre avec chacun de tes frères et les mettre, si tu le peux en déroute, sans blesser personne, informa l'entraîneur d'un ton rude.

Erik regardait encore vers le balcon lorsque le premier assaillant se jeta sur lui. Pour Erik, ce ne fut pas plus compliqué que les fois précédentes. Il esquiva et fit tomber chacun de ses adversaire en se servant de leur poids, il combattit rudement et durant plus d'une heure avant de réussir à tenir le pari un peu fou lancé par son Doctoré et son Dominus. Une fois chose faite, il se redressa le torse luisant de sueur, la bouche sèche, les cheveux en bataille. Son regard s'accrocha à nouveau au balcon, mais pas à son maître, non, son regard cherchait celui de Charles.

\- Prodigieux ! s'écria Shaw en levant les bras au ciel. Tu as vu ça ma chérie ?

La jeune fille un peu fragile de Shaw, qui l'avait rejointe avec son esclave, applaudit.

\- C'est un vrai Dieu de l'arène que nous avons là ! s'écria à nouveau Dominus en portant son enfant dans ses bras.

\- Oh oui alors ! chantonna la fillette en souriant.

\- Raven, appela Charles.

Sitôt la nouvelle jeune esclave blonde s'approcha et récupéra la petite fille, dont elle était en charge. Elle entraina l'enfant avec elle dans la villa, la petite ne devait pas rester trop longtemps exposée au soleil, sa maladie lui imposait de garder la fraîcheur et l'obscurité des murs protecteurs de la villa.

\- Je veux qu'il monte me voir ! décida Shaw en se tournant vers Charles.

\- Je vais le chercher Dominus.

\- Non… attends… Erik doit d'abord se laver avant de paraître dans la villa.

\- Je vais demander à ce que cela soit fait…

\- Non, pas toi…

\- Dominus ? s'étonna presque Charles.

Son maître s'approcha et lui saisit le menton, il puisait dans son regard bleu intense ce dont il avait besoin-envie.

\- Toute cette effervescence m'a donné chaud, continua d'une voix plus nette Shaw.

Tout en lui adressant ces quelques mots, il repoussa Charles à l'intérieur de la villa contre un des pilastres en pierre veinée de rose.

\- Tes yeux sont deux purs joyeux, susurra le Dominus en collant son corps à celui de son esclave.

Charles savait ce qu'il devait faire : se soumettre et attendre. Lui, qui une seconde auparavant sentait son cœur bondir en voyant Erik, se retrouva piégé dans son corps. Il laissa les lèvres de son maître explorer son cou, ses dents racler sa chair. Il devait soutenir le regard de son maître, c'était le seul moment où il avait le droit de lever son regard, lorsque Shaw voulait le posséder. Alors Charles, attendit que son maître le retourne contre le pilier, qu'il lui remonte sans ménagement sur les hanches le tissu qui couvrait ses cuisses et qu'il s'insère en lui sans rien dire. C'était la routine. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était l'endroit ! Il se montrait un tantinet plus discret dans ses ébats extra-conjugaux d'ordinaire, mais la vue d'Erik invincible l'avait rendu plus hardi. Shaw ne voulait pas attendre, il voulait satisfaire sa pulsion dans la seconde ! Il voulait sentir Charles contre son corps et il voulait libérer ce qu'il avait en lui.

* * *

Charles descendit peu après dans le ludus pour récupérer un Erik lavé et parfumé. Quant Erik posa son regard d'acier sur le corps de Charles, il sut. Il sut ce qu'il venait de se passer, il serra la mâchoire. Il suivit la démarcha souple du brun et attendit d'être à un croisement pour lui adresser rapidement quelques mots loin des oreilles des gardes qui les encadraient.

\- Charles, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, cela a été rapide.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait Erik. Il brûlait de le serrer contre lui, de chasser la souillure qu'il venait de subir, de lui montrer ce que c'était que d'être avec lui.

\- Tu t'es bien battu, dit alors Charles dans un sourire sans cesser de marcher. Tu m'as impressionné.

Erik sourit à son tour, mais cela ne chassa pas de son esprit ce qui venait de se produire. Il serrait les dents et les poings pour s'empêcher de saisir Charles par la taille et de l'embrasser. Il résistait du mieux qu'il le pouvait à cette pulsion. Rapidement ils arrivèrent devant leur Dominus qui croquait avec régale dans une datte bien fraîche.

\- Ah ! Mon putain de Dieu Gladiateur ! s'écria Shaw en crachant le noyau de son fruit au sol avant de saisir Erik par les épaules.

\- Dominus, répondit poliment Erik toujours sous le coup de la fatigue de son exploit mais surtout de la rage venimeuse qu'il commençait à développer à son égard.

\- Tu m'avais caché que tu étais Mars sur terre !

\- Je n'en ai pas la prétention.

\- Toi non, mais moi ! Oh bordel que oui ! Oui et mille fois OUI ! Tu vas nous rapporter un beau petit paquet d'or et tout ce dont tu rêves mon cher… tout, sera à ta portée ! Tu as bien des rêves non ? Même les chats rêvent de se prélasser au soleil, alors un esclave doit bien avoir des envies ?

\- … Oui, Dominus.

\- Considère que j'y accèderais, dans la limite du raisonnable, si tu te montres aussi brillant à ta prochaine parution sur le sable de l'arène !

\- Je le serais…

\- Fantastique ! Mais pourquoi autant de retenu ! Je suis en train de te bénir comme je n'ai jamais béni aucun de mes gladiateurs et tu te montres presque froid !

\- Pardonnez-moi Dominus, mais…

\- Allons parles ! Ne joue pas les vierges !

\- Je souhaiterais une chose difficile à obtenir.

\- Ah, tu es dur en affaire… Tant que tu me jure que ce n'est pas ta putain de liberté, je peux te promettre que tu auras ce que tu souhaites : compagnie, vin, nourriture, meilleur logement, sorties en ville, recevoir des visites !

Erik fini enfin par sourire, il avait fait dire à cet homme ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- Ah je vois que mon affaire te plait ! Nous sommes donc d'accord ?

\- Nous le sommes Dominus.

\- FANTASTIQUE ! Oh Bordel ! C'est merveilleux ! Je vais dès demain te trouver un combat qui mettre en pratiques tes nombreux talents ! Ah, tant que j'y pense… Où as-tu appris tout cela ? Tu dirigeais une petite armée dis-tu ?

\- Oui… J'étais à la tête d'une petite troupe armée…

\- Et tu sais te battre comme ça !

\- Oui.

\- Oh par la queue de Jupiter je pourrais t'embrasser Erik si tu n'étais pas si indigne de moi !

Shaw pour montrer à nouveau son enthousiasme donna une large accolade dans le dos d'Erik. Charles, qui n'avait pas bougé, les oreilles tendues, la gorge nouée, n'attendait plus qu'une chose : pouvoir discuter avec Erik, comprendre sa manœuvre.

\- Bien, allez, retourne te reposer je pense que tu l'as bien mérité ! s'exclama le Dominus avant d'enchaîner : Charles !

Le brun s'approcha, les yeux au sol le visage neutre.

\- Tu vas te charger toi-même de mon nouveau Champion ! Je veux que tu le masse pour détendre ses muscles et je veux que tu répondes à ses désirs comme s'il s'agissait de mes ordres ! S'il veut des femmes, tu lui en donne, à manger, tu lui fournis, du vin, tu l'abreuve !

\- Bien Dominus.

Le maître attrapa Erik par l'épaule et l'attira sur la terrasse, la vue sur Rome était prodigieuse.

\- Charles masse divinement bien et c'est un grand honneur que je te fais, c'est mon esclave personnel !

\- J'en ai bien conscience Dominus, merci pour votre gratitude.

\- Oh, la ferme, ma gratitude se paiera et je sais déjà que tu vas me combler de biens, de richesses et de bonheurs ! Et puis, regarde devant toi ! Regarde cette belle ville de Rome, cette pute, qui n'attend que toi pour la baiser avec tes exploits de guerrier ! Bientôt tout le monde connaîtra ton Nom et on le louera, les femmes crèveront d'amour pour toi et les hommes voudront être toi ! Regardes la : Rome… Elle s'étale déjà à nos pieds, comme un présage… toi et moi, on va mettre tout le monde à genoux !

Tandis que Shaw lorgnait déjà sur l'édifice qui l'attirait depuis des décennies sans avoir jamais pu y prétendre : le Sénat, Erik quant à lui avait son regard tourné, certes droit devant lui, mais il n'était nullement impressionné par cet enchevêtrement quadrillé qu'était Rome, non, lui, il guettait du coin de son œil droit, là où l'ombre de Charles se trouvait. Dans la tête du blond il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose : il allait être seul à seul avec Charles pour un massage… Il esquissa un sourire : un « massage »…

* * *

Erik reçu deux heures plus tard la visite de Charles. Il portait une nouvelle tunique bleue saphir, retenu par une fibule sur son épaule gauche, sa taille était marquée par une tresse de cuir souple. Il n'était pas venu les mains vide, il apportait avec lui une petite jarre d'huile sèche sentant bon le romarin et le miel. Une fois que le garde, ferma la grille de fer dans le dos de Charles, il s'en alla les laissant seuls dans cet espace. Erik dévorait du regard le brun, qui n'osait pas encore relever ses yeux vers lui. Finalement c'est le blond qui fit le premier pas, il s'approcha et prit dans les mains délicates de Charles la jarre qu'il déposa contre un des murs de la pièce. Ensuite il saisit avec douceur le menton de Charles et le releva vers lui. Il voulait ses yeux, oui, les yeux d'infinis qu'avait ce jeune homme. Le brun offrit enfin son regard et il fut submergé par la décharge qu'il reçut en contemplant Erik. Ils étaient seuls à seuls, ensemble et rien ne les empêchaient, ne les retenaient, ni grilles en fer, ni chaînes, ni regards. Charles balança ses bras autour du cou d'Erik et l'embrassa sans plus se contenir. Passé la seconde de surprise, Erik sourit et reçu ce baiser et délice, l'attirant contre lui. Enfin il pouvait savourer la chaleur pleine de Charles. Il pouvait palper son corps, il pouvait le tenir tout contre lui et l'embrasser encore et encore. Il attira Charles contre l'un des murs et le plaqua pour mieux s'imprégner de lui. Ils étouffèrent l'un et l'autre les gémissements qui naissaient dans cette passion irraisonnée. Ils s'embrassaient comme si demain n'aurait pas lieu, comme si le monde pouvait brûler, eux, ils s'embrassaient. La langue chaude et possessive d'Erik caressait dans un mouvement sensuel celle de Charles, qui se donnait sans retenue. Leurs mains enfiévrées touchaient le corps de l'autre, c'était impétueux, enivrant, dangereux. Bientôt la fibule glissa de l'épaule de Charles et gagna le creux de son coude, emportant avec elle le tissu. Erik s'empara aussitôt de cette nouvelle étendue de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il baisa le torse de Charles, capturant de ses lèvres ses tétons roses et durs. Il le sentait tressauter sous sa bouche mutine, un délice. Charles était perdu, jamais personne ne lui avait donné un tel plaisir, une telle attention, il découvrait à travers le feu d'Erik une nouvelle forme de plaisir : celui partagé. Maintenant il était évident pour l'un comme pour l'autre que leurs corps réclamaient bien plus. L'érection de Charles soulevait un pan de sa tunique de façon ostentatoire, tandis que celle d'Erik était prisonnière de la gangue de cuir, qui constituait son seul habit. Ils se regardèrent presque hagard par le tourbillon qui les possédait. Les mains de Charles défirent rapidement les liens de cuirs qui retenaient le bas ventre d'Erik et la vue de son sexe se dressant fièrement, déclencha chez lui une envie encore plus sourde. Il voulait sentir Erik en lui, il voulait gouter cette hampe, il voulait tout de lui. Erik respirait fortement, son regard gravait l'expression de désir et de plaisir farouche qui était sur le visage de Charles. Il ne sut comment, mais Charles se retrouva à son tour nu contre lui. Ils s'embrassaient à nouveaux et leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact tandis qu'ils ondulaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant que le garde en patrouille ne fasse sa ronde devant la cellule d'Erik, huit minutes tout au plus. Huit minutes qu'ils devaient employer avec intelligence et plaisir. Charles était partagé entre l'envie de faire l'amour avec Erik durant une vie entière, et la peur sourde que son maître l'apprenne et le châtie en le privant de sa vie. Mais le désire qu'il éprouvait pour Erik dépassait tout entendement.

\- L'huile, finit-il par articuler entre deux halètements contenus.

Erik comprit où voulait en venir Charles. Il saisit la petite jarre et s'enduit les mains de cette huile au parfum entêtant, ensuite il couvrit son propre sexe avec. Charles le regardait faire tout en tendant l'oreille au-dehors, aucun bruit pour l'instant. Le brun se retourna, cambra ses reins et attendit fébrilement de sentir le membre dur d'Erik. Le sexe tendu de désir d'Erik se frotta un instant le long des fesses de Charles avant que le blond ne le pousse lentement dans le corps de son amant. Charles enfonça son poing dans sa bouche pour faire taire les sons qui risquaient de survenir tant cette pénétration était à la fois délicieuse et douloureuses. La hampe d'Erik n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Shaw, la comparaison était même ridicule. Charles tremblait des pieds à la tête et son bonheur était complet tandis qu'Erik lui tournait le visage pour l'embrasser. Le frisson s'intensifia en véritable choc sismique et il lui fût tout bonnement impossible de rester une seconde de plus immobile. En s'appuyant avec les mains sur le mur Charles commença des mouvements de va et vient le long du sexe d'Erik. Le blond d'une main retint les hanches souples et blanches de Charles et de l'autre il empoigna le membre turgescent du brun. Charles hoqueta, tandis qu'Erik donnait le rythme, tout en le branlant. Non, jamais Charles n'avait reçu un tel traitement. Erik prenait en compte le plaisir de Charles avant le sien. Ils essayaient de ne faire aucun bruit, mais lorsque deux corps s'entrechoquent de plus en plus rapidement, avec des souffles courts et des baisers volés, c'était plus compliqué. Ils leur semblaient qu'ils faisaient un vacarme à faire sortir Hadès des Enfers. Mais c'était impossible pour eux de s'arrêter, non, ils étaient allé trop loin, il leur fallait aller jusqu'au bout. Erik se mordait la langue pour ne pas rugir de plaisir tant posséder Charles dépassait ses espérances. Le corps souple, pâle, étroit et conçu pour l'amour du brun comblait Erik au-delà de tout ce qu'il c'était imaginé. Mais le temps filait à toute allure, ils devaient aller encore plus vite, jouir et jouir dans le silence. Erik frappait plus fort, Charles se cambrait à outrance. La délivrance n'était plus loin, déjà au loin on pouvait entendre les sandales d'un garde qui approchait. L'urgence rendait la situation à la fois plus érotique et plus interdite. Soudain l'orgasme foudroya Charles, qui ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il tremblait, son jet blanchâtre maculant le mur. Erik sentant le corps de son amant convulser sous l'effet du plaisir ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Le garde passa devant la cellule. Erik était allongé sur sa paillasse, le dos offert aux bons soins des mains d'un Charles ayant retrouvé ses vêtements. Le brun massait, le blond gardait les yeux fermés, allongé sur son ventre, cachant la fin d'érection aux yeux du garde, qui ne fit que passer. Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, Erik se retourna vers le brun, il lui souriait, les joues rouges, le souffle encore court.

\- On peut dire que c'était moins une…

\- Les Dieux nous ont aidés, murmura Charles en enduisant un peu plus ses mains avec l'huile.

\- Je ne crois pas en tes Dieux…

\- Tu devrais, car grâce à eux, nous avons pu nous retrouver ici.

\- Alors béni soient-ils, parce que je jure au nom de ma mère, que jamais je n'ai connu pareil bonheur, que celui de d'avoir contre moi.

Les yeux bleus de Charles brillèrent, puis doucement il se pencha sur la bouche d'Erik et l'embrassa avec une tendresse nouvelle. Lèvres à lèvres, il chuchota :

\- Et moi je n'avais pas encore appris ce que voulait dire : faire l'amour.

Erik offrit à son tour un sourire plein dévoilant ses dents.

\- Maintenant allonges-toi correctement que je masse ton dos. Tu en as grandement besoin, tu es tout noué, comme si tu étais de la pierre.

Erik obéis sans rien ajouter, il laissa les doigts de Charles caresser sa peau, exercer des pressions sur son corps et défaire un à un ses nœuds. L'un et l'autre profitait de cet instant comme des caresses post sexe. Charles se dévouait à Erik, il venait de lui offrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Lorsque le temps, qui était imparti à son massage, fût révolu le garde se présenta à la grille et l'ouvrit. Charles se releva emportant la jarre et les yeux fiché dans le sol. Erik le regarda partir. Ils n'avaient plus rien dit, les mots, de toutes manières, ne serviraient plus à rien. Erik se sentait détendu, heureux, la poitrine gonflée d'espoir, oui l'avenir était possible et cet avenir comportait Charles. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, comme un homme repus de plaisir. Ces instants volés, désormais, avaient le doux parfum de l'huile, du romarin et du miel. Le plus doux et enivrant parfum qu'Erik n'ait jamais connu.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :D

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours et vos avis! :D

A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !

Bon dimanche! :D

Tout d'abord: MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et vos ajouts :D Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui lisent d'un peu partout dans le monde, c'est toujours amusant de voir que même au Japon on y lit ma fiction hihi!

Je tenais aussi à m'excuser si vous trouvez quelques fautes - je suis dyslexique et j'ai beau me relire, je ne vois pas forcement mes erreurs :-/ j'espère que ça ne gâche pas votre lecture pour autant et que vous me pardonnez :D

Je termine par: MERCI pour toutes ces reviews! Et surtout:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Charles était allongé, le regard tourné vers le plafond décoré de peintures, l'air était rempli des bruits de la nuit : les oiseaux nocturnes, des ronflements, des respirations sifflantes. Charles passait ses doigts sur sa bouche, il essayait de retrouver la sensation éphémère d'un des baisers d'Erik. Il souriait, son cœur battait fort encore dans sa poitrine. Il se souvenait de tout. Des mains d'Erik sur sa peau, de sa langue dans sa bouche, de son membre en lui, de son souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Jamais de sa vie l'esclave qu'il était ne c'était senti aussi vivant. Il avait eu l'impression d'être unique, protégé, aimé… il n'était pas un objet entre les mains d'Erik, il était : Charles.

Il sentait son corps pulser encore sous le coup des émotions qu'il avait ressenti : la joie, la plénitude, le bonheur. Alors il souriait, il souriait car il avait un secret, le premier de sa vie et mieux encore : il avait un souvenir à chérir. Cet instant volé, le plus vrai et le plus beau de toute sa vie, ne cesserait de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

La fillette de Shaw avait de longs cheveux couleur miel, qui tombait en cascades dans son dos, Raven, son esclave personnelle, essayait de lui démêler, mais l'enfant, ne cessait de se dérober à ses bons soins, préférant la taquiner et se cacher dans toute la villa. Raven était en quête de sa protégée, chuchotant son prénom de salle en salle et se déplaçant le plus discrètement possible. Charles, qui vérifiait en l'absence de son maître, la disposition de compositions florales, la surprit.

\- Raven ?

La jeune esclave sursauta, comme beaucoup de gens, elle n'avait pas vu Charles, l'ombre la plus discrète de toute la demeure.

\- Par Héra ! Tu m'as fait peur ! dit doucement Raven une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Charles en s'approchant furtivement d'elle.

\- Ma petite maîtresse s'est encore sauvée, se lamenta Raven. Si je ne la retrouve pas avant le retour de Dominus, il me punira.

Charles observa Raven. Il ne la connaissait que depuis peu de temps, elle était arrivée en même temps qu'Erik, mais elle semblait douce et travailleuse. Quant à Raven, elle n'avait personne à qui se confier et ce Charles, qui passait son temps dans les pas du maître et qui dissimulait ses yeux sous ses paupières, lui semblait à la fois sage, doux et mystérieux.

\- Elle doit être à nouveau dans la réserve de vin.

Le brun avait décidé de l'aider. Il devait se montrer solidaire, il savait à quel point leur maître pouvait se montrer cruel, comme preuve, il suffisait qu'il se souvienne de l'ancienne esclave de sa fille… la petite était tombée malade, alité durant plusieurs jours, Shaw avait accusé l'esclave de ne pas avoir su protéger sa fille du mal qui la rongeait… Thétis, l'esclave égyptienne, avait été lapidée pour sa négligence. Alors si Charles pouvait éviter une fin aussi atroce à Raven, il se devait de l'aider.

\- Dans la réserve de vin ?! s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Elle aime se dissimuler derrière les larges amphores.

\- Merci ! s'exclama Raven en se dirigeant rapidement dans la direction indiquée par Charles.

Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner. Raven était belle, blonde, poitrine opulente, des yeux clairs, une peau fine… si elle n'avait pas été achetée par son maître, assurément elle aura fini dans un bordel. Ici au moins, elle ne craignait rien de la part du Dominus, il n'avait pas le goût des femmes. Bien sûr, il en avait une, mais il ne la touchait que lorsqu'il était ivre, ou quand il lui prenait l'envie d'avoir un héritier… Charles savait que la maîtresse des lieux, prenait, à chaque fois que son mari se décider à la visiter, une décoction pour se préserver d'un potentiel nouvel enfant. Elle avait tant souffert pour leur fille, elle se refusait à vivre une deuxième fois l'expérience… Oui, Charles savait tout ici. Il savait, mais se taisait, il ne mentait pas, il ne cachait pas, on ne lui demandait tout simplement pas.

Les compositions florales étaient correctes, il les arrangea jusqu'à ce qu'il fut certain que Shaw les apprécies, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine, en chemin, il croisa Raven qui portait l'enfant retrouvée. Il vérifia l'avancée du repas et s'autorisa à croquer dans une pomme. Ensuite il se plaça à son endroit favori, lorsqu'il était seule et sans travail : une petite alcôve de pierre, qui nichait avant une statue représentant Bacchus sur un tonneau. Cette niche miniature, donnait une vue plongeante sur la cour carré où s'entraient les gladiateurs. Charles mangeait sa pomme, tout en lorgnant sur Erik. Il regardait ses muscles danser sous sa peau tannée par un soleil implacable, la sueur glisser dessus. Les mouvements souples et les attaques sèches d'Erik lui donnaient l'aisance d'un tigre au combat. Son regard voltigeait d'un adversaire à l'autre et il ne se laissait jamais surprendre. Sa technique était nouvelle et fascinante. Charles ne laissa de la pomme que la queue, qu'il mâchonna méthodiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende que des gens remontaient l'allée donnant accès à la villa. Il quitta sa cachette, marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte et attendit.

Shaw descendit de sa litière, il était d'une humeur maussade. Finalement son rendez-vous au Colisée, ne c'était pas déroulé comme prévu, du moins c'est ce qu'en déduisit Charles.

\- Du vin ! réclama le Dominus sur le pas de sa porte.

Charles s'empressa de répondre à son ordre. Il lui tendit une coupe remplie de vin aux mûres.

\- Je veux parler à l'entraîneur ! Je veux mon Doctoré !

À peine dilapida-t-il ses paroles, que déjà il s'engouffrait d'un pas vif vers sa salle de travail. Charles se précipita vers les escaliers qui menaient au ludus. Il passa devant les gardes, qui avaient l'habitude de le voir faire des allers-retours, ils le laissèrent entrer sans discuter dans la cours sablée. L'entraîneur en surprenant l'arrivée de l'esclave fit claquer son fouet en l'air, ordonnant l'arrêt des combats.

\- Parles, dit en, mot de bienvenu le Doctoré.

\- Dominus souhaite s'entretenir avec vous immédiatement.

L'entraîneur fit la grimace.

\- Faites une pause ! Profitez-en pour boire et vous montrer digne de l'argent dépensé par votre maître en repensant aux techniques de combat !

Charles brûlait de regarder Erik, mais il ne dérogea pas à sa règle, il suivit le Doctoré vers la villa, sans adresser la moindres attention au blond.

Quelques instants plus tard Shaw tempêtait en présence de son entraîneur et de son esclave préféré. Il maudissait sur tous les tons l'un des mécènes du Colisée, insultant le pauvre bougre de tous les noms possibles, car celui-ci avait refusé de mettre Erik, lors du combat le plus important. Une fois sa bile déversée, il se reprit, tout en buvant son vin.

\- Donc j'ai invité ce singe à venir en personne voir les talents de notre champion ! Il refuse de _me_ croire sur parole ? Moi ?! Eh bien il va voir Erik en action ! Doctoré ! Demain notre homme doit être prêt à livrer un rude combat ! Je ne veux pas de la poudre aux yeux ! Je veux du spectacle pour cette merde qui va venir ! Il doit être… saisit comme si Zeus lui-même le foudroyait sur place, ou lui broyait les couilles! Tu peux me préparer Erik dans ce but précis ?

\- Oui Dominus.

\- Et toi Charles as-tu satisfait par tes massages mon champion ?!

\- Oui, Dominus.

\- Bien ! Maintenant Doctoré à ton poste et toi Charles, en plus du vin je veux de la viande ! Ce rustre ne me coupera pas l'appétit ! Je vais tellement l'impressionner demain qu'il me suppliera à genoux de lui vendre une prestation d'Erik ! Bientôt la foule entonnera son nom d'une même voix et je serais le plus riche propriétaire de ludus qui soit, ou je ne m'appelle pas Shaw !

* * *

Le lendemain Erik était debout, le buste droit au milieu de la cours carré. Les pieds nus, les cuisses dévoilées, le corps huilé, ses cheveux, noué en arrière, lui donnait un côté animal sauvage. Il avait pour seul protection un bouclier. Son glaive en métal luisait sous les rayons du soleil, le regard d'azur clair d'Erik scrutait, tel un limier le balcon. Il attendait, depuis vingt bonnes minutes dans cette position. Il guettait le moment où l'illustre invité de Shaw pointerait le bout de son nez. Il ne devait pas le décevoir, s'il voulait assurer la réussite et la suite de son plan qui commençait tout juste à s'articuler dans son esprit. Il mettait en place sa stratégie… devenir le gladiateur le plus adulé n'était pas un objectif en soit, non, lui tout ce qu'il voyait c'était l'esclave aux yeux bleu azur, avec qui il avait fait l'amour, bien trop brièvement. Il voulait la liberté pour lui et Charles, il voulait lui apprendre à vivre pour lui, lui montrer la vie autrement, lui offrir ce qu'il pouvait attendre et espérer… Alors cette rencontre représentait le premier pilier vers ce qu'il voulait vraiment : Charles. A ce moment de sa réflexion, il vit Shaw apparaître et se pavaner crânement sur le balcon, suivit par un vieux barbon à la barbe blanche, des esclaves les accompagnaient, leur offrant de quoi boire et manger, tout en leur prodiguant un rafraîchissement avec de long éventails tressé de pailles. Erik fit rouler ses muscles sous sa peau : il était prêt à prouver n'importe quoi.

* * *

L'entraîneur, fit signe aux deux gladiateurs qu'Erik devait affronter, ils n'étaient pas des moindre et ces deux-là avaient de la valeur. Erik savait qu'il jouait beaucoup sur le moment. Il devait se montrer impitoyable, mais spectaculaire. Shaw et son invité s'installèrent sur des pliants sculptés au bord du balcon pour assister tranquillement au combat. Le soleil frappait, mais Erik serait encore plus implacable que lui. Shaw ordonna le début des hostilités. Erik arracha son regard du balcon et fondit sur ses camarades gladiateurs, tel un oiseau de proie sur son repas.

Charles depuis son point de vue, regardait Erik fendre le bouclier d'un premier adversaire avant de rouler sur son dos, puis de donner un coup de pommeau dans la mâchoire du second. Ensuite le blond laissa le tranchant de sa lame glisser le long d'un fessier ennemi, le sang perla le long de la blessure. Erik se laissa tomber au sol, se redressant d'un mouvement rapide des jambes, il asséna un grand coup de pieds dans le plexus solaire de son assaillant de droite, avant de labourer celui de gauche de coup de glaives. Les trois hommes grognaient, respiraient fortement, le sable coulait entre les jambes, le sang arrosait les grains, Erik ne perdait en rien sa concentration et plus le combat avançait, plus il déployait sa force et son agilité. Il semblait intouchable, tel un fantôme, il s'évaporait devant les attaques de ses camarades gladiateurs et il frappait plus fort là où on ne l'attendait pas ! Soudain, il ouvrit une plaie sanglante dans le torse du plus jeune assaillant, la couleur pourpre, épaisse, éclaboussa le visage déterminé d'Erik, lui donnant une impression de peinture de guerre. Il se débarrassa du dernier gladiateur en le repoussant par des coups digne d'Héphaïstos maniant son marteau et la foudre. Une fois ses deux adversaires, le nez au sol, dans ce sable trempé de sang, il releva son regard vers Shaw. Dans les yeux du Dominus il lut la fierté et la cupidité, dans ceux de l'invité l'étonnement et les profits. Erik, su qu'il avait réussi. Il quitta la cour carrée sans venir en aide aux deux pauvres malheureux qu'il venait de mettre K.O..

Charles, relâcha le tissu de sa tunique qu'il martyrisait depuis le début du combat. Sa nervosité c'était traduite par un entortillement compulsif de ses habits, allant jusqu'à priver ses doigts de sang.

\- Charles !

\- Oui Dominus, répondit dans la seconde l'esclave en approchant les yeux tournés vers le sol.

\- Mon invité et moi allons nous retirer en privé pour discuter des termes du contrat, veilles à ce que personne ne vienne nous déranger.

\- Bien Dominus.

Charles suivit son maître dans les couloirs jusqu'à son espace de travail, et il se posta dehors, pour chasser les oreilles traînante des esclaves. Le picotement dans sa main, lui indiqua que la circulation sanguine revenait. Charles était si soulagé qu'Erik n'ait pas la moindres égratignure à déplorer. Il ne voulait pas que son… son _amant_ ? Oui, comment désigner Erik ? Amant… le mot résonnait avec douceur et volupté dans la tête de Charles, il l'adopta sur le champ ! Donc, il ne voulait pas que son amant souffre de la moindre blessure. Son sang était trop précieux pour être répandu inutilement, sa personne, trop importante pour se retrouver malmenée de la sorte. Plus Charles y pensait, plus le faite qu'Erik allait devenir le nouveau champion de Shaw le mettait mal à l'aise… S'il devenait ce héros de l'arène de Rome, il aurait à combattre les pires gladiateurs de tout l'empire ! Il devrait à chaque fois mettre son titre en jeu et frôler la mort ! Non… Non, Charles n'était pas d'accord ! Mais après tout… il n'avait pas son mot à dire ! Lui le petit esclave, qu'espérait-il de tout cela ?

\- Charles raccompagne mon ami aux portes de la villa ! intima Shaw en reparaissant devant lui.

Les négociations n'avaient pas traînés ! Ou alors Charles était tant perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps filer !

\- Oui, Dominus, répondit mécaniquement Charles s'apprêtant à guider l'invité vers la sortie.

Shaw l'approcha et glissa à son oreille :

\- Après tu reviendras me tenir compagnie.

\- … Oui, Dominus.

D'habitude, ce genre d'ordres ne donnait lieu à rien dans l'esprit ou le corps de Charles, mais… cette fois-ci… il fut comme révulsé à l'idée de devoir satisfaire les plaisirs de ce maître. Lorsque Shaw était de bonne humeur, il voulait du sexe, lorsqu'il n'était que colère et mépris, il voulait de la violence et du sang… il s'en prenait à n'importe qui et son courroux ne s'apaisait que lorsqu'il voyait un ou une esclave gisant au sol, terrassé par sa rage. Charles avait toujours préféré que le maître s'en prenne à lui sexuellement que de devoir ramasser le corps flasque d'un compagnon de malheur. Pourtant aujourd'hui… il aurait pu supporter voir Shaw mettre à mort un de la maison, oui, il aurait mille fois préféré cela que de sentir ses mains posées sur lui ou le goût qu'il allait lui imposer dans sa bouche… pour Charles, sa bouche était sacrée maintenant, Erik l'avait embrassé, il y avait déposé sa langue, son parfum, son empreinte, il ne voulait pas violer cette douceur, ce souvenir avec Shaw. Pourtant Charles fit comme si rien n'avait changé, alors que pour lui le monde était nouveau. Il quitta la compagnie de son maître une bonne heure plus tard et… il se sentit sale et honteux…

Il longea le mur qui menait aux bains de la villa. Shaw était assoupit après avoir tant « donné ». Charles voulait se laver. Il n'avait jamais vraiment éprouvé cette sensation de souillure… il voulait retirer les traces de Shaw, il voulait gommer ce souvenir. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, pourtant Charles, se laissa aller à trembler, tandis que ses mains en coupes nettoyaient son corps. Il serra les dents et la gorge, s'obligeant à tuer ce qu'il ressentait. Avant il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça… avant… avant Erik.

Oui ! Erik ! Il devait le voir, il devait le sentir, il devait le retrouver, se sentir, désiré, se sentir respecté, il avait besoin de cet homme dont il ignorait tout.

Charles revînt sur ses pas, il s'assura que son maître dorme pour un bon moment, puis il emprunta les escaliers descendant vers le ludus, il passa devant les gardes sans chercher à se justifier. Il était l'ombre de la demeure, il avait tous les passe-droits. Une fois dans l'espace des cellules, il longea les cages faites de murs solides et de grilles en fer pour déboucher sur la salle où les gladiateurs mangeaient ensemble, il continuait son chemin, sans éveiller le moindres questionnement, il trouva les bains bondés. Les hommes s'y prélassaient après une rude journée d'entrainement, tous nus, tous fier de s'exhiber. Riant, parlant fort et commentant pour la plupart l'exploit d'Erik, ils ne firent pas attention au furtif Charles qui bifurqua pour pénétrer dans les thermes installés et réservé aux gladiateurs méritant. Charles savait qu'Erik y était, Shaw l'avait demandé pour lui auprès de l'entraîneur. La pièce était sombre, malgré deux lampes à huiles, l'ambiance baignée de vapeurs lourdes aux parfums épais. Le bain de vapeur était si dense que Charles ne voyait pas à un mètre. Pourtant, il savait qu'Erik était-là, il referma la porte sur son passage et s'avança, les mains tendues en avant dans ce brouillant étouffant. Soudain, ses paumes entrèrent en contacts avec celles plus rugueuses et larges d'Erik. Les bras du guerrier s'emparèrent sans attendre du corps du jeune esclave et il l'attira tout contre lui.

\- Charles, souffla Erik avec un accent doux et rocailleux.

Entendre son prénom prononcé par Erik, ainsi que son cœur battre contre son oreilles, Charles sentit des larmes lui venir. Il voulait qu'Erik chasse le souvenir moribond que ce qu'il venait de subir avec Shaw. Non pas que le maître se soit montré violent ou vicieux, mais, le sentir en lui avait provoqué une réaction d'horreur à Charles. Seul Erik pouvait l'en délivrer.

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? questionna Charles d'une voix basse.

\- Ton parfum, ta silhouette dans la brume, tes mains tendues vers moi.

Le brun enfouit son nez dans la peau en sueur d'Erik, il voulait oublier le reste.

\- Le Dominus veut me voir ? interrogea Erik tout en gardant Charles pressé contre lui.

\- Non, je suis venu te voir.

\- Sans autorisation ?

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Charles ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta brusquement Erik en s'apercevant de la démarche inhabituelle du brun.

En guise de réponse le jeune esclave monta sur la pointe de ses pieds pour dévorer d'un baiser passionné les lèvres entre-ouvertes d'Erik.

\- Je voulais juste que tu me tiennes contre toi quelques instants.

Erik caressa les cheveux du brun, il sentit une boule d'angoisse grimper dans sa gorge. Il avait dû arriver quelque chose, mais Charles refusait d'en parler. Il avait besoin de réconfort, alors les bras d'Erik devinrent des forteresses. Il enserra avec plus de poigne le corps tendre de Charles. Il embrassa sa bouche offerte, son front, ses paupières. Ils étaient dissimulés par la brume épaisse de vapeur d'eau, personne ne pouvait les surprendre, à moins de leur tomber dessus. Ils étaient seuls, isolés et pourtant Charles ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans le ludus.

\- S'il apprend ce que nous avons fait, il nous tuera.

Erik souleva son menton et lui imposa de trouver son regard dans l'épais brouillard d'eau.

\- Jamais je ne le laisserais faire.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous sommes ses objets, ses choses, on ne peut se dérober à son volonté.

\- Et que souhaiterais-tu ? Que nous ne nous voyons plus ?

\- Non. Je ne peux imaginer un jour sans te voir.

\- Charles, je ne le laisserais jamais te faire de mal.

Des larmes brouillèrent la vue du jeune brun, il déglutit.

\- Pourtant, c'est déjà fait…

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a battu ?

\- Non…

Erik serra les dents. Il comprenait maintenant. Il savait ce que Shaw avait imposé à Charles et son corps trembla de rage un instant avant de se reprendre. Charles n'avait pas besoin de ressentir sa haine envers leur « maître », il devait le rassurer.

\- Charles, écoutes-moi bien, chuchota encore plus bas Erik en callant sa bouche contre l'oreille du brun.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je vais tout faire pour que l'on s'en sorte… pour que l'on quitte cet endroit toi et moi.

Charles paru horrifié.

\- Le seul moyen de quitter la villa et le ludus, c'est en étant morts !

\- Pas si tu me laisse faire, me promets-tu de me laisser essayer ?

\- … Oui.

\- Charles, je jure devant toi et sur les Cieux, que je te sortirais d'ici et que nous vivrons hors de ces murs de longues années de libertés.

Ce rêve semblait si beau, si loin, Charles esquissa un sourire.

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu tout cela pour moi ?

Cette fois-ci Erik n'usa pas de mots pour répondre, cela aurait été trop vague, trop imprécis, il préféra embrasser Charles avec toute la passion et le feu dont il était empli. Il lui transmit cette chaleur, ce désir, ce besoin d'être avec lui. Charles s'agrippa à lui. Leurs bouches ne cessaient de revenir l'une vers l'autre, attirées, comme des aimants. Charles mit fin au baiser, qui risquait de devenir bien trop enfiévré.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, déplora-t-il alors que son corps l'incitait à onduler contre Erik. Je dois repartir.

\- Je sais, murmura Erik en le berçant contre sa poitrine.

\- Je reviendrais.

\- Je serais là.

\- Erik…

\- Oui ?

\- Ne te fais pas tuer en devenant le Champion de Rome.

\- Tu crains pour ma vie ? s'amusa presque Erik.

\- Je crains que tu ne partes un jour pour l'arène et que tu y rendes ton dernier soupire sans que cela ne soit dans mes bras.

\- Je te jure de ne pas mourir ailleurs que dans tes bras dans ce cas.

\- Non ! Jure-moi de ne pas mourir !

\- Impossible ! ria doucement Erik.

\- Alors jure-moi de ne pas mourir avant de nombreuses années.

\- Je te le jure Charles.

Ils scellèrent cette promesse d'un baiser. Erik avait aussi envie de demander à Charles de jurer qu'il ne laisserait plus Shaw le toucher, mais cela aurait été l'entraîner vers la mort, il se contenta de l'embrasser et de respirer sa peau encore un peu.

\- Cette fois-ci je dois vraiment repartir.

Erik ouvrit ses bras et Charles disparu dans la brume comme il était venu. L'un et l'autre le cœur gonflé de promesses et des rêves, la nuit leur apparue plus douce.

* * *

Erik s'entraînait depuis des jours en vue de son premier combat important : il allait affronter une véritable légende chez les gladiateurs. L'un des hauts dirigeants de Rome avait payé grassement un homme qui avait longtemps fait vibrer les murs des arènes, dans le but de divertir la foule avec un spectacle hors du commun. Erik devait le combattre peu avant le coucher du soleil. Il avait entendu le nom de son illustre adversaire. Bien entendu il connaissait sa légende, un homme qui avait gagné plus de milles combats et qui grâce à cela avait gagné sa liberté. Depuis il vendait ses prestations de gladiateurs aux plus offrants, voyageant dans toute la province de Rome, dépensant son argent dans l'alcool et les femmes de petites vertus. Erik n'appréhendait pas cet homme, qui se vautrait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant dans la luxure et l'alcool… il doutait même que ce soit un adversaire redoutable, sinon par son nom et la légende qu'il représentait. Alors Erik décuplait sa force, son endurance en s'entraînant avec ses frères d'armes et sous les conseils avisés de son entraîneur. Charles veillait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien et introduisait dans le ludus, par divers stratagèmes de la nourriture supplémentaire pour lui.

\- Tu ne le quittes pas des yeux, chuchota Raven qui c'était approchée telle une petite souri dans le dos de Charles.

\- C'est qu'il attire tous les regards, répondit de façon neutre Charles sans être surprit le moins du monde.

\- Tu devrais voiler un peu plus ton regard sur cet homme, si moi je m'en suis aperçue, d'autre finirons par le faire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je dis ça pour te protéger, ajouta Raven à mi-voix tandis qu'elle se retirait.

A cet instant Shaw entra sur la terrasse tel un prince, il portait une tenue richement vêtue et il se penchant sur la balustrade pour mieux admirer ses gladiateurs. Il fit signe à Charles de s'approcher.

\- As-tu déjà vu meilleur combattant ? questionna Shaw en rivant ses yeux sur Erik.

\- Je ne crois pas, Dominus.

\- Tu penses qu'il est prêt pour le combat ?

\- Il n'a jamais été aussi en forme.

\- Tu confirmes mes pensées… Ah ! Comme j'ai hâte que les Dieux nous pissent des fortunes ! Sais-tu ce que j'achèterais en premier ?

\- Non, Dominus.

La main remplie de bagues en or de Shaw, parcourue l'échine de Charles et s'arrêta sur ses fesses, qu'il palpa sans la moindres gêne.

\- Je te ferais couvrir de tenues luxueuses. Tu ne te soucierais plus de la direction de cette maison, tu serais avec moi en permanence…

Charles ferma les yeux d'horreur, ce que Shaw prit pour de la gratitude inespérée.

\- Mais pour cela il faut que ce bâtard de l'Est du Rhin se montre brillant au Colisée ! Tu m'accompagneras Charles ! Je veux que tu assistes avec moi au début de notre fortune !

\- Merci Dominus…

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu à mon service ? questionna Shaw en se retournant vers Charles en lui caressant le bras.

\- Depuis ma naissance.

\- Non, depuis quand ne t'occupes-tu que de moi ?

\- De nombreuses années, Dominus.

\- Es-tu heureux de cela ? De me servir ?

Jamais son maître ne lui avait posé une telle question, Charles fut troublé l'espace d'un instant, révélant à Shaw son regard d'azur.

\- Oui, Dominus.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai choisi parmi toutes les esclaves de la villa ?

\- Non, Dominus.

\- Parce que toi, Charles, toi tu as de la beauté… tu es la créature la plus parfaite qui parcourt cette terre et tu m'appartiens… Tu es mon bien le plus précieux, si je pouvais aller supplier Jupiter de faire que tu restes à jamais comme cela, je le ferais. Le reste du monde pourrait pourrir sur pieds, toi tu demeurais toujours beau, parfait… mon parfait Charles.

La main pleine de bagues de Shaw remonta à la gorge de Charles, puis à sa joue, avant d'introduire son pouce entre les lèvres de son esclave.

\- Ces yeux là, ne sont qu'à moi, susurra Shaw en regardant Charles sucer son pouce.

\- Oui, Dominus.

Shaw récupéra son doigt humidifié par la salive de Charles et le porta à sa bouche, récupérant son nectar.

\- Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, promit-il dans un sourire entendu. En attendant va trouver ma femme et dis-lui de se dépêcher ! Nous devons dîner en ville ce soir, je ne veux pas qu'elle me mette dans l'embarras en étant de nouveau en retard !

\- Oui, Dominus.

Charles quitta la terrasse. Une fois hors de vue et de portée de Shaw, il trembla. Le destin que lui réservait son maître n'avait rien d'enviable. Etre à jamais le jouet de ce personnage avide et cruel… Charles préférerait se donner la mort que de subir ses assauts et d'être privé à jamais d'Erik.

* * *

Charles était installé dans l'espace privé de l'arène, debout dans le dos de son maître, abrité par une tonnelle la chaleur du soir semblait plus étouffante encore. De belles femmes courtement vêtues agitaient avec régularité des éventails pour aérer les personnes présentes. Le Colisée était remplit, autant d'hommes que de cris. L'avant dernier combat venait de s'achever… enfin à la place d'un combat on aurait plutôt dû parler d'exécution : des femmes et des enfants rebelles venaient d'être livrés en pâture à des lions affamés depuis quatre jours. Le carnage avait ravis la foule en liesse. A présent du personnel ramenaient les lions dans les bas-fonds de l'arène et ramassaient les morceaux de cadavres oubliés par les félins repus. Le Primus – le combat le plus important de la journée – allait bientôt commencer. Tous bouillaient d'impatience. Les tribunes étaient pleines d'agitations et dans l'espace privatisé, les conversations et les paris allaient bon train. Charles, lui, avait la gorge sèche, il avait su garder son calme après une journée passée debout à attendre, il n'avait même pas bougé lorsqu'un enfant c'était fait égorgé par un lion particulièrement féroce, mais là… là, il n'en pouvait plus : Erik allait entrer en piste. Une série de trompettes annoncèrent l'entrée des combattants : Erik le Thrace. Il portait un casque à rebords, une dague à la lame courbée, un petit bouclier carré représentant un griffon, ainsi que deux jambières flambantes neuves frappées aux écussons de son maître. Charles ferma les yeux pour formuler une courte prière. Le gladiateur qui entra de l'autre côté de l'arène arracha à la foule en délire des hurlements de plaisir bestial. Il s'agissait d'un mirmillon. L'homme avait le corps labouré de cicatrices en tout genre, sa peau tannée par le soleil montrait qu'il bougeait beaucoup sans s'en soucier, il semblait avoir quarante ans, mais son corps disait qu'il avait combattu depuis plus de mille ans. Il portait un équipement, lui aussi neuf, cadeau de la ville de Rome pour cet enfant prodigue : un casque ouvert, un glaive large et tranchant, un lourd bouclier d'acier et de cuir et une seule jambière fixée à sa droite.

L'homme leva bien haut son glaive et la foule rugit de plaisir. Erik se plaça face à lui et ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, sous une foule qui les acclamait alors qu'ils ne faisaient que marcher. Une fois qu'ils furent face à la tribune d'honneur, là-où tous les grands se trouvaient, dont Charles, ils levèrent leurs armes en guise de respect. Charles ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Il essayait de se rappeler les paroles qu'Erik lui avait dispensée la veille au soir, lors de l'entretient clandestin : « Avec toi dans l'arène, je ne peux que gagner. ». Le gouverneur de Rome se leva, sa toge, glissa sur les dalles jaunes du sol pour réclamer le silence et lancer quelques bons mots à la foule avant le début du combat. Charles n'écoutait pas, il respirait de façon fébrile, il regardait Erik avec intensité, et il priait pour qu'il s'en sorte vivant. Shaw non plu n'écoutait pas il n'avait qu'une hâte : que son champion écrase la légende et qu'il croule sous l'or et les propositions. Le gouverneur acheva son discours de clôture de la journée de jeux en présentant à nouveau les gladiateurs :

\- Erik le Thrace, de la maison Shaw ! Et le légendaire titan de l'arène : le seul Mirmillon qui ait son nom gravé à jamais au panthéon des dieux : Logan !

* * *

Alors... Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de cette fin de chapitre :D

Merci encore à celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! :D

A très vite !


	5. Chapter 5

Juste: BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Erik était déterminé, il avait un but : Charles. Logan était tout aussi déterminé, il avait un but moins honorable, mais tout aussi stimulant : les prostituées. Les deux hommes se toisèrent, il n'y avait pas la moindres animosité entre eux. Ils étaient là parce qu'ils le devaient, pas parce qu'ils se haïssaient. Ils ne c'étaient pas choisi comme ennemis, ils devaient juste se battre et montrer leurs prouesses, ravir la foule et bien entendu gagner. Chacun voulait la victoire pour lui seul. Evidemment la récompense les motivait : l'argent, la gloire, mais en cet instant il fallait tout mettre de côté, faire abstraction de cette foule qui rugissait de plaisir, du soleil qui déclinait et de l'air brûlant qui régnait. Ils devaient se battre. Lorsque le signal fut donné, Erik ne perdit pas de temps, il fonça sur son adversaire. Cependant Logan ne se laissa pas surprendre et un combat féroce s'engagea.

Charles, depuis sa place, voyait ce qui se déroulait en contre-bas et il manquait de respirer dès que la manœuvre qu'ils exécutaient était risquée. Il conjurait tous les Dieux de venir en aide à Erik, de lui accorder la victoire, de le protéger surtout. Il fallait qu'il lui revienne sain et sauf. Peu importait le reste, tant qu'Erik revenait vivant au ludus.

Shaw commentait les actions avec ses voisins, il brûlait de passion pour le jeu de gladiateurs qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'hésitait pas à participer aux cris de la foule. Il buvait son vin et riait quand Erik se montrait brillant, il devenait taciturne et acerbe, quand Logan déjouait les attaques tactiques de son champion.

Le combat montrait deux gladiateurs avec des atouts différents, mais une même hargne. Logan avait tant et tant combattu qu'il était rompu à toutes les attaques, à toutes les parades et savait comment battre son adversaire, cependant, ce Thrace, lui donnait du fil à retordre, car celui-ci n'avait pas été un gladiateur toute sa vie. Il avait connu les vrais champs de bataille, cela se sentait dans l'impulsion de ses coups, dans sa tactique, toujours en mouvements et de son regard acéré. Logan essayait de le surprendre, de déstabiliser Erik, mais il n'y parvenait pas… pas plus qu'Erik n'arrivait à trouver la faille de Logan. Certes Logan était plus âgé, il se fatiguerait donc plus vite ? Mais pas cet homme-là ! Plus leurs échanges étaient féroces, plus il semblait gagner en assurance et puissance. Erik ne se laissait pas faire et le combat ne semblait pas vouloir finir, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à la foule qui rugissait à chaque nouvel exploit ! Après plus d'une trentaine minutes, où, ni l'un, ni l'autre, se refusaient à ployer, Logan souleva son casque, sa tête dégoulinait et sa sueur lui brouillait la vue. Il le jeta au sol et s'essuya le front. Erik lui laissa ce répit de quelques secondes.

\- T'es un sacré putain de combattant, dit alors Logan en secouant sa crinière fauve sur ses épaules.

\- Et toi tu as de l'énergie pour un vétéran, répondit Erik en levant son glaive.

\- Ça risque de durer encore longtemps, fit Logan en reprenant leur échange.

Erik esquiva le bouclier de Logan, roula au sol et sauta sur ses jambes.

\- Et tu fatigues ? s'amusa Erik en répondant à l'attaque par une autre.

\- La foule va se lasser, alors…

\- Te laisser gagner ? Jamais !

Erik frappa à plusieurs reprises et sa lame toucha la peau de Logan. Ils c'étaient déjà tailladé l'un et l'autre et ils saignaient à différents endroits, sans pour autant se blesser gravement.

\- Alors faisons un match nul ! suggéra Logan en fendant l'air pour désarmer Erik.

\- Là non, plus, je regrette, il n'en est pas question !

\- Ton Maître t'a promis quoi en cas de victoire ? fini par demander Logan après quelques minutes de combat épuisant.

\- Quelque chose qui vaut plus que ma vie.

Machinalement Erik leva les yeux vers Charles, il le voyait pâle, tendu, mais confiant. Cela lui redonna du courage. Logan suivit son regard et sourit.

\- Tu es foutu mon gars ! ricana Logan.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Tu fais tout cela pour le petit gringalet là-haut ?

\- Et ?

Le bouclier de Logan vola en éclat sous la puissance d'Erik. L'arène entière exulta.

\- Parce que je connais son Maître : Shaw, et tout le monde à Rome, sait que cet esclave-là, c'est son bien, sa chose, jamais il ne te le cédera.

\- Je ne lui demande pas sa permission !

\- Oh ! Une vraie tête brûlée !

Ils reprirent le combat et finalement Logan réussit à désarmer Erik. Ils passèrent en quelques secondes au corps à corps et la foule brûlait de ce spectacle qui n'en finissait pas. Les émotions étaient si fortes, que tous avaient un avis sur le vainqueur.

\- Rends-toi ! réclama Logan en donnant de grands coups dans les côtes d'Erik.

\- Pas question ! répliqua celui-ci en se débarrassant de son adversaire avec une clé de bras.

\- Alors on va se battre jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement !

\- Oui !

Le soleil déclinait et il était de plus en plus difficile de suivre ce qui se passait sur le sable. Les deux gladiateurs redoublaient d'efforts, refusant de céder. Ils avaient leur fierté, ils avaient leurs raisons et mieux encore : ils avaient la force… pourtant, ils s'épuisaient.

\- Shaw, votre gladiateur arrive à tenir en respect un véritable dieu de l'arène, dit alors le gouverneur de Rome.

\- C'est qu'il a l'étoffe de rentrer au panthéon des héros…

\- Sans doute, car ces deux gladiateurs se valent, aussi bien par le mérite, que pour leur endurance.

\- Erik est un champion, je n'en doute pas ! déclara Shaw flatté par les propos de l'homme le plus puissant de Rome.

\- … C'est un homme qui mérite que l'on s'intéresse à son parcours. Il surpasse et de loin, tout ce que l'on a pu voir ces dernières années et ce combat est la chose la plus stimulante que j'ai vue depuis bien longtemps… Cependant…

\- Cependant ?

\- Cependant, ils ne veulent pas céder, ils ont trouvé entre eux un adversaire à leur taille… je vais déclarer le match nul.

Shaw ouvrit la bouche, il rougit de colère. Non ! Son champion devait vaincre !

\- Attendez encore un peu, demanda-t-il d'une voix plus suave. Sait-on jamais…

\- Cinq minutes et pas unes de plus.

\- Bien.

Shaw se leva de son siège et se pencha vers la balustrade et de toutes ses forces il hurla en direction d'Erik :

\- Gagnes ou meurs !

Charles sentit ses poumons se vider, comme après un impact violent avec le sol. Le sang ne battait plus dans son corps et il se sentait glisser dans une sorte de néant. Shaw venait de réclamer ce qui semblait impossible à Erik : gagner à tout prix ou laisser sa vie dans le Colisée. Charles regarda Erik. Erik leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, mais Logan non plus. Pourtant cette phrase alluma ses dernières ressources, ou bien est-ce ce regard échangé vers Charles ?

Erik dû se résoudre à abréger les échanges. Il bondit sur Logan et enserra son cou avec ses cuisses, le basculant dans le sol. Il trouvait cette technique déloyale, mais efficace. Logan mordit, se débattit, frappa, mais le manque d'oxygène le fit peu à peu étouffer.

\- Pardon, l'ami, dit Erik alors que Logan perdait connaissance la tête coincée entre ses cuisses.

Ce n'était pas digne de Logan et cela l'était encore moins d'Erik... mais la menace de Shaw avait été clair : gagner ou périr.

Erik se releva, la victoire n'était pas glorieuse, mais elle était là : à ses pieds gisait inconscient le dieu de l'arène : Logan. La foule éructa, avant de scander son nom. Erik regarda ses milliers de gens qui l'acclamaient, comme il les méprisait, comme il trouvait leur divertissement vain et cruel. Les yeux d'aciers d'Erik s'arrêtèrent à nouveau sur Charles, heureusement son casque masquait la vraie cible de ses attentions aux yeux du monde. Il décida de se plier à sa victoire : il ôta son casque, le leva bien haut et poussa un rugissement qui enclencha de nouveaux hourras frénétiques. Le bruit était assourdissant, tous battaient des mains, sifflaient, frappaient du pied, hurlaient. Tous, sauf une personne : Charles. Charles qui priait, les yeux plantés vers le ciel où les premières étoiles naissaient. Il priait et remerciait les Dieux.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour la litière de Shaw était acclamée. La foule, sorte en masse de l'arène, suivait le laniste en l'acclamant, Charles qui marchait à sa suite, ne cessait d'être bousculé, par ces hommes ivres. Erik était déjà rentré en empruntant les petits chemins, sous bonne gardes. Il était déjà au ludus lorsqu'il entendit la foule arriver à la villa. Les autres gladiateurs lui réservèrent une entrée de roi et ils le soulevèrent en triomphe dans la cours carré, tandis que Shaw se présentait enfin au balcon. L'agitation était totale ! Shaw exultait ! Il demanda à Charles de faire livrer pour tous ses gladiateurs du vin, de la nourriture et toutes les filles dont ils auraient besoin pour fêter cet exploit. Le jeune esclave s'entoura de gardes et d'autres esclaves de la maison pour accomplir au plus vite sa tâche. Il descendit au bordel, engagea plus d'une dizaine de femmes, commanda du vin de Sicile et de quoi nourrir les trente hommes qui constituait le ludus de Shaw. Charles n'avait qu'une hâte se mêler aux festivités donné en l'honneur d'Erik. Circuler dans le ludus, avec comme excuse de répondre aux besoins des gladiateurs, était la couverture idéale pour lui. Il pourrait ainsi se rendre auprès d'Erik en toute discrétion… l'avoir rien que pour lui… cette pensée enflamma son corps et il sentit sa pression sanguine augmenter. Il augmenta la cadence de ses pas et en quelques minutes il fut de retour à la villa. Il guida les provisions et catins dans la cours carré. Les gladiateurs, libérés de leur cellule pour les festivités se jetèrent autant sur le vin que sur les prostituées. Charles s'assura que tout fût correctement installé sur des tréteaux dressés à la hâte, puis il fit un tour rapide parmi l'orgie géante qui commençait, avant de se diriger le cœur battant vers la cellule d'Erik. Tandis qu'il bifurquait loin des cris et des rires gras, une poigne de fer entoura sa taille et l'attira dans les ténèbres. Charles fit face à Erik. Ils ne dirent rien, Erik guida Charles contre un mur et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. En quelques secondes, Erik lui retirait sa tenue et le jeune esclave se retrouva nu contre le fier guerrier.

\- Impatient ? questionna Charles à bout de souffle.

\- Me mentirais-tu en disant que toi non ? répondit Erik en passant sa main ferme sur la verge tendue du brun.

Charles gémit doucement sous la caresse. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau à pleine bouche. Ils entendirent approcher, aussitôt ils s'éclipsèrent plus loin en emportant les vêtements de Charles. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans la cellule d'Erik, qui était suffisamment loin de l'orgie et suffisamment peu éclairée pour leur donner toute l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin.

Erik poussa Charles sur sa paillasse et le contempla avec avidité. Le brun tendit les mains vers lui et le blond se déroba doucement.

\- Non, cette nuit, je veux prendre mon temps… je veux te voir jouir avec moi.

Les joues de Charles s'enflammèrent. Il avait bien entendu des choses un milliards de fois plus salaces ou vicieuses, mais là, c'était si pur, si tendre… il se sentit unique.

Erik retira le morceau de tissus, qui masquait son anatomie et s'offrit tout entier à la vue de Charles. Il faisait sombre et leur mains remplaçait ce que leur vue ne pouvait accomplir. Erik descendit vers Charles et entre ses cuisses, il s'installa pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils souriaient, ils se caressaient.

\- Tu es un vrai dieu, soupira Charles alors qu'Erik baisait son torse.

\- Non, sinon, je t'aurais déjà arraché à ce lieu.

La voix du blond était encore plus grave et rocailleuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Sa bouche continuait de descendre, jusqu'au nombril, jusqu'à la toison bouclée de Charles, jusqu'à son sexe tendu et impatient.

\- Erik…

Charles ne put rien articuler d'autre alors qu'il découvrait pour la première fois la sensation d'une paire de lèvres entourant son gland. Le brun dû appliquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer les gémissements qui rampaient dans sa gorge et menaçaient de révéler ce qui se passait ici. La cellule résonnait du bruit de la fellation d'Erik, jamais Charles n'avait entendu, ni ressentit quelque chose d'aussi érotique. Il se laissait faire, il se donnait, il aimait ça… il aimait ça avec Erik.

Le blond, se délectait de gouter à la verge de Charles, il s'appliquait à lui donner un maximum de plaisir tout en commençant à introduire un doigt dans son intimité. Charles ne broncha pas, il était tout dédié au plaisir. Puis un deuxième doigt.

\- Charles, je te veux…

\- Oui…

\- Je te veux, rien qu'à moi.

\- …

Charles ne pouvait pas répondre à cette attente, il ne s'appartenait pas lui-même. Pourtant… pourtant même si de son corps, il n'en était pas le maître, de son cœur il pouvait le garder jalousement, ou l'offrir.

\- Je te donne ce que j'ai, articula Charles en repoussa Erik sur le lit de fortune.

\- Ah ? sourit Erik en se laissant faire.

Charles plaqua ses mains sur le torse puissant d'Erik, caressant, ses muscles tendus, ses cicatrices passées, son histoire gravée sur sa peau. Le brun enjamba le bassin d'Erik, il empoigna le sexe gonflé qui était tendu entre ses jambes, qu'il guida en lui. Dans un soupire de plaisir crispé, il s'empala sur le membre d'Erik, se mordant les lèvres à pleine dents pour ne pas laisser rugir un cri. Erik cala ses mains les hanches de Charles et ils débutèrent de lancinants mouvements. Charles ondulait en perpendiculaire à Erik, savourant la sensation qu'il ressentait. Erik l'emplissait, il le sentait en lui.

\- Je peux te donner ce qui est à moi, reprit Charles à voix entrecoupé.

Erik suivait le rythme, il aimait se sentir emprisonner dans le corps de Charles. Il ne connaissait pas de meilleur moment. Le brun se pencha sur Erik et ils s'embrassèrent tandis que le rythme augmentait.

\- Han… je te donne… mon cœur.

Erik captura ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent à n'en plus pouvoir !

\- Je le prends, répondit Erik.

Charles sourit, gémit et trembla de bonheur. Son désir grandissait de plus en plus et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Plus Erik frappait, moins il résistait.

\- En échange, gémit Charles.

\- Oui ?

\- En échanges, restes en vie…

Erik caressait ce corps si parfait, si pur, si fait pour l'amour, il voulait jurer allégeance à ce serment. Et tandis qu'il sentait sa jouissance poindre il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler sa réponse :

\- Je jure de faire tout mon possible pour… han…honorer cette promesse.

A ces mots Charles se cambra et offrir un angle de pénétration plus profond à Erik. Leurs corps parfaitement soudés, s'entendaient à merveille. Et ils montèrent de concert vers l'extase. Charles sentit l'orgasme le ronger du plus profond de son être, tandis qu'Erik sentit une vague monstrueuse tout emporter sur son chemin.

Pantelants, épuisé, ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre. Charles la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Erik, ses jambes enlacées autour des siennes, il se sentait homme, il se sentait à sa place, complet, heureux… pourtant, il le savait que ce n'était que de courte de durée. Il se redressa après quelques minutes, où les doigts d'Erik avaient joués dans ses boucles brunes.

\- Je dois remonter.

\- Non… ce n'est pas encore l'heure.

\- Pourtant, il le faut.

\- Attends encore un peu…

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Dis-moi que tu reviendras vite.

\- Je ferais tout pour.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. Charles se rhabilla sous le regard d'Erik.

\- Dis-moi aussi que tu m'aimes, demanda le blond en se relevant pour prendre Charles dans ses bras.

Le brun écouta battre le cœur de son amant, il respira son odeur.

\- Je t'ai donné mon cœur.

\- Dis-le-moi encore alors.

\- Tu es trop gourmand.

\- C'est toi qui a forgé mon appétit, argumenta Erik en baissant la joue de Charles.

\- … Si tu tiens ta promesse, je te le dirais à chacune de nos rencontres.

\- Il me tarde d'y être déjà, je me languis de nos retrouvailles.

Charles dû faire un effort surhumain pour quitter les bras d'Erik et quitter sa cellule, la tête remplie des mots de son amant et le corps encore en extase, il regagna la villa. Il se dépêcha de rester aussi discret qu'une souris en allant se toiletter, pour masquer, à regret, ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis, le cœur lourd il rejoignit la compagnie de Shaw, toujours en pleine exultation entre sa femme, sa fille et quelques amis invités pour l'occasion. Charles assura le service et les demandes des nobles, mais sa tête était ailleurs, sa tête, son âme, son corps était dans le ludus, avec Erik.

\- Tu as disparu un long moment, chuchota Raven en s'approchant de lui dans un coin de la salle.

\- Il y avait à faire en bas, répondit Charles un peu sèchement.

\- … Ah, tu veux faire semblant avec moi aussi ? demanda la jeune femme en se penchant pour ramasser une poupée laissée là par sa petite protégée.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, prévint Charles sans élever la voix.

\- Bien… je pensais que l'on pouvait devenir…

\- Amis ?

\- Oui.

\- Je n'ai pas d'amis.

\- Moi non plus, et je voulais…

\- Je suis un esclave je ne peux me permettre d'avoir des amis. Et toi non plus…

Raven ravala sa déception, mais avant de partir elle assena :

\- Je voulais juste alléger nos vies en les unissant.

La belle blonde quitta la compagnie de Charles et récupéra la petite fille pour la conduire à sa chambre. Le brun la regarda partir, il avait fait le bon choix. Il ne pouvait pas offrir son amitié, il ne devait se fier à personne. Ce qu'il partageait avec Erik devait rester secret. Il ne pouvait s'attacher à personne d'autre que lui, sinon ils se mettraient l'un et l'autre en danger. Cependant les paroles de Raven lui firent mal… doublement, car son amitié serait sûrement un soutient, mais aussi, car si la jeune blonde avait remarqué quelque chose entre Charles et Erik, d'autre aussi le pourrait également.

* * *

Logan se présenta tôt à la villa. Charles, qui n'avait pas encore trouvé le chemin de sa couche, épuisé, par la nuit de fête, se présenta pour lui ouvrir. Il reconnut dans la seconde le gladiateur. De près, il semblait plus usé par le temps, mais tout aussi impressionnant, voir plus que dans l'arène !

\- C'est la demeure où réside l'enfoiré qui m'a battu ? questionna sans ambages Logan.

\- Vous êtes dans la maison des Shaw.

\- Ouais, c'est là… je veux voir Erik.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ainsi chez les gens et exiger des…

\- Pousse-toi gamin ! fit Logan en entrant de force dans la villa.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! riposta Charles en rattrapant Logan qui s'avançait déjà dans le hall.

\- Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ? ricana presque Logan en toisant le frêle esclave.

\- Moi non, mais les gardes si !

\- Tu vas appeler la garde pour moi ?

\- Pour tout intrus !

Logan parti d'un grand rire et abatis sa main épaisse sur le crâne de Charles pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, comme on caresserait un chien.

\- Alors va quérir ton maître, j'ai à lui parler !

\- Il dort !

\- Réveille-le !

\- Il n'appréciera pas !

\- Ça, mon petit, je m'en contre fou !

\- Bien !

Charles abandonna Logan dans le hall sous la surveillance d'un jeune eunuque, et se rendit auprès de Shaw. Celui-ci dormait nu, le corps dans une position que seul le sommeil peut donner, le sexe pendant sur le côté.

\- Dominus, chuchota doucement Charles à l'oreille de son maître.

\- Hum…

\- Le gladiateur Logan est là pour vous parler… Dominus.

\- Hum…

\- Dominus, il…

\- C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Par la verge de Jupiter, tu veux ma mort ?! gronda Shaw en se relevant sur son séant les yeux gorgés de sommeils.

\- Pardon Dominus, mais il a insisté.

\- Que la vérole l'emporte ! s'emporta Shaw en se levant. Habilles-moi !

Logan attendait Shaw dans le hall, il ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné par sa riche tenue, ni par son expression de forte déconvenue.

\- Il faut que je voie Erik, dit sans préambule Logan.

\- Et tu te crois capable de pouvoir tirer un maître de son lit pour avoir ce genre d'exigences aux aurores !

\- Oui.

\- Sous quels prétextes farfelus, veux-tu rencontrer mon champion ? Charles, du vin !

\- C'est à lui que je veux parler, pas à son laniste.

\- Remplis ma coupe… Ah… mais oui, et c'est avec ce genre d'attitude affable que tu vas arriver à tes fins !

\- Je veux parler au fils de pute qui m'a battu.

\- Ah, voilà, tu ne supportes pas qu'on te vole ta gloire ? s'amusa presque Shaw avant de vider d'un trait son gobelet de vin.

\- Je peux lui parler oui ou merde ?

\- Je te dirais bien « merde »… mais, je suis curieux de la nature de votre entretient, alors je vais l'autoriser, à la seule condition que je puisse y assister.

\- Il ne parlera pas librement si vous êtes là !

\- … Charles y assisteras alors.

\- Charles ? Votre petite créature-là ? demanda Logan en désignant d'un regard le jeune esclave.

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Shaw tendit à nouveau son gobelet, Charles le remplit.

\- Quand puis-je voir ce connard ? demanda Logan en croisant les bras.

\- Charles va te conduire à lui, mais… tu ne rentres pas dans sa cellule et tu n'attentes pas à sa vie.

\- Je ne suis pas un putain d'assassin.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas un putain d'abruti ! s'exclama Shaw en faisant un geste large avec son bras projetant des giclure de vin autour de lui.

\- … Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un laniste ordinaire non plus, répliqua Logan.

\- Je ne ressemble à personne, convint Shaw avec un sourire mauvais. Charles, accompagne-le, écoutes tout.

\- Merci, finit par dire Logan avant de suivre la silhouette de Charles.

\- Remercie ma putain de clémence ! cria Shaw en faisant signe à l'eunuque de le raccompagner au lit.

Charles guida Logan dans le ludus.

\- Vous lui voulez quoi à Erik.

\- Je veux mettre les choses au clair… il n'a pas été très réglos avec moi.

\- Parce qu'il a gagné et pas vous, demanda sarcastiquement Charles.

Logan lui attrapa la nuque et le retourna face à lui.

\- Regardes-moi dans les yeux ! exigea Logan.

\- Non.

\- Tu as peur ?!

\- Non.

\- Alors !

\- Je ne cède pas aux brutes !

Les doigts épais, tailladés de Logan se resserrèrent autour de sa gorge.

\- Je pourrais t'étrangler d'un rien mon mignon.

\- Vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience.

\- Comme si ta mort pouvait compter !

\- Ce n'est pas digne d'un champion de l'arène, siffla Charles les yeux toujours rivés au sol malgré l'urgence de la situation.

\- Sache, que je suis un dieu de l'arène ! Saches que ma gloire a toujours été entachée, jusqu'à ce que cet Erik se présente ! Maintenant… je suis la risée des gladiateurs ! Je veux qu'il s'explique ! Pourquoi a-t-il agit de la sorte ! C'était sans honneur !

\- C'était pour sa survie, souffla Charles.

\- … et moi, que crois-tu que je fasse chaque jour de ma foutue vie ?

Les doigts de Logan libérèrent sa gorge, Charles se recula.

\- N'ai pas peur de moi, je ne te ferais pas de mal…

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Alors pourquoi tu recules ?

\- Parce que nous y sommes. Erik, appela doucement Charles à travers les barreaux.

La haute silhouette d'Erik se découpa de la pénombre. Il avait tout vu, tout entendu, et ses yeux brillaient d'une colère sans pareille.

\- Ah, fit Logan en s'approchant oubliant dans la seconde la présence de Charles.

\- Ne décharge pas ta colère sur une autre personne que moi, grogna Erik en saisissant ses barreaux à pleine mains.

\- Et toi, ne triche pas avec une technique si peu honorable !

\- Je l'ai fait pour te laisser la vie sauve.

\- Trop gentil…

\- Tu veux ta revanche ? questionna Erik en collant son front contre le métal froid.

\- Je veux… je veux retrouver mon honneur ! Tu me l'as arraché en m'asphyxiant entre tes cuisses, comme une pute mal soignée !

\- Tu es poète, ricana Erik.

\- Et toi un vrai connard.

Erik regarda Charles, son cou ne portait aucunes marques, il essaya d'apaiser sa colère.

\- Tu as été à ma place avant.

\- En effet, dit Logan en s'avançant.

\- Tu as entendu la menace de Shaw.

\- Oui…

\- Je devais faire vite.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à perdre et mourir avec honneur.

\- J'ai trop a consacrer à cette vie.

\- Ah, tu veux aussi retrouver ta liberté ?!

Logan parti d'un grand rire triste.

\- Laisse-moi te donner un bon conseil : ne demande jamais à être affranchis. La liberté est une illusion terrible. Je pensais devenir un propriétaire terrien, un citoyen comme les autres au cœur de cette petite Rome… C'est de la foutaise, partout où je vais-je suis encore moins bien considéré qu'un chien. Je suis un esclave aux yeux des autres, un esclave qui est libre… n'a le droit à rien. Je ne peux m'acheter de terres, je ne peux m'établir en mariage, je ne peux faire un métier… je n'ai rien ! J'ai tout perdu en devenant libre. Avant j'avais un nom, la gloire et l'argent, maintenant et grâce à toi, je n'ai même plus ma réputation !

Ils se toisèrent l'un et l'autre.

\- Ton histoire est triste, mais je ne suis pas toi.

\- … Erik, soupira Logan en affichant son vrai visage dépité. Par ta faute, je n'ai plus d'avenir.

\- Et ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ?! Je suis ici !

\- Je veux ma revanche !

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider.

\- Si, c'est à toi… si tu le demande à ton maître, il te mangera dans la main… tu as le vent en poupe, que pourrait-il te refuser ?!

Bien malgré lui Erik fit dériver son regard d'acier vers Charles. Logan comprit dans la seconde.

\- Oh bordel ! gémit Logan en se tournant vers l'esclave dont il avait oublié la présence. Ne me dis pas que tu veux cet homme ?

\- Mes désirs ne te regardent en rien…

L'esprit de Logan turbina à toute allure.

\- Ecoutes, nous sommes des frères d'armes toi et moi. Etre un gladiateur, je connais. Etre un esclave, je connais, être le jouet du destin, je connais, être un dieu de l'arène, je connais. Je te connais Erik, plus que tu ne le crois. Et moi aussi j'ai eu de l'amour pour une jeune esclave de la maison où j'étais. Le maître me l'a donné en récompense et lorsque j'ai eu ma liberté, j'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit libéré aussi pour me rejoindre, sais-tu ce qu'il a fait ? Il lui a ouvert la gorge de gauche à droite sous mes yeux en disant qu'elle était libre de me suivre maintenant… Ne crois pas que le destin de cet esclave sera différent de celui de ma femme.

\- Je ne compte pas attendre que l'on m'offre ma liberté, gronda Erik.

Dans les yeux de Logan s'alluma une flamme, il s'approcha d'Erik suffisamment près pour qu'eux seuls puissent s'entendre.

\- Serait-ce le début d'une rébellion que j'entrevois ? chuchota Logan avec un sourire vorace aux lèvres.

\- …

\- Mon ami, si tu veux retourner Rome, comme une catin, je serais avec toi de tout cœur.

\- Et pour quelles raisons ?

\- Elle m'a tout donné, avant de me jeter aux oubliettes… elle m'a tout pris, tout volé, je n'ai rien, rien si ce n'est ma haine et des poings.

\- En quoi puis-je avoir confiance en toi ?

Logan se retourna vers Charles, il l'inspecta du regard. Il était beau, jeune, les traits fins, la peau douce, un parfum enivrant, oui, il comprenait l'affection d'Erik pour lui.

\- Parce que si je dois me battre jusqu'à en crever, je veux que ce soit pour l'une des deux raisons suivantes : venger ma femme, ou défendre l'amour… avec toi je ferais les deux.

Erik plongea son regard dans celui de Logan. Il y lut la flamme de la même rage qui l'habitait, il y lut aussi toute la sincérité et la compassion qu'il espérait.

\- Alors mon frère ?

\- Si tu me trahi, je mangerais ton cœur, avertit Erik avant de tendre sa main à travers les barreaux.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire avec mon cœur, mais celui de ton maître. Je te promets que bientôt, toi et moi on se repaitra de sang romain…

Ils se serrèrent dans une poigne typique des gladiateurs avant de se relâcher. Ils venaient de passer un pacte.

\- Bien, laisse-moi trouver d'autres hommes prêt à nous suivre et je reviendrais vers toi, promis Logan en reculant. En attendant, fait glorifier ton nom dans l'arène.

\- Bien.

Logan se tourna vers Charles.

\- Allez gamin, remonte-moi à ton maître !

Erik regarda Charles esquisser un mouvement vers lui, ils s'effleurèrent les mains. Logan témoin de cette marque d'affection sourit. Il était venu pour dérouiller un connard, mais il venait de trouver un allier parfait pour sa quête de vengeance et bientôt… oui, bientôt l'empire romain tremblerait sous la révolte qu'ils allaient soulever.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez ce de nouveau chapitre! Merci encore pour votre soutient ! :D

A très vite !


	6. Chapter 6

Coucouuu !

Tout d'abord: MERCIIII toujours autant de message et d'encouragement! c'est mon essence pour écrire! :D

et ensuite: navrée du retard accumulé, mais ces derniers jours j'ai eu le plaisir de mettre au monde mon petit bonhomme et je n'ai pas vu le temps filer depuis que l'on ets rentré ensemble à la maison.

Je vous ai préparé un chapitre en conséquence et j'espère que vous allez le savourer ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Charles avait tout entendu, prétendre le contraire aurait été stupide. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas participé à l'échange, pourquoi ? Par habitude, il savait où était sa place : dans les ténèbres, dans le silence. Il n'avait jamais eu à émettre une opinion… mais ce soir, elle se formait : le plan d'Erik et de Logan était mortellement dangereux. S'ils échouaient – ce qui serait très probablement le cas- c'en était fini de tout… Charles n'aimait pas l'idée qui c'était implantée dans le crâne d'Erik : la liberté. Oui, évident, comme tout esclave Charles y avait aspiré un jour, mais… c'est comme un beau rêve, que l'on apprend à oublier ou que l'on fait taire. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Erik à vouloir cette liberté ? Est-ce sa faute ? La faute de Charles ? Avec leur rencontre inopiné, avec leurs soupirs, avec leur bonheur ? Comment préserver Erik de cette mort vers laquelle il allait se jeter sans hésiter la moindre seconde ?

Voilà le tourbillon de questions qui encerclait le crâne du jeune esclave alors qu'il raccompagnait Logan vers son maître. Tandis qu'ils gravissaient les marches, menant à la villa, Charles pivota et fit barrage à Logan. Sans pour autant planter ses yeux dans le regard sombre du vieux gladiateur Charles chuchota avec détermination :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ? s'étonna Logan avec humeur.

\- Ce que vous avez promis à Erik… Vous ne pouvez pas.

\- C'est pour toi qu'il le fait !

\- Je ne le veux pas.

\- Ah ?! Et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt.

\- C'est un gladiateur et toi un esclave, penses-tu vraiment que vous alliez vivre éternellement ? D'ici peu lui ou toi serez revendu et vous serez séparés, ou tué…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il risque sa vie pour moi.

Logan saisit Charles par les épaules.

\- Il va le faire et moi aussi et pas uniquement pour toi, mais parce qu'il y a d'autres esclave comme toi, qui subissent le joug de leur maître sans rechigner. Ne penses-tu qu'à toi ? Qu'à lui ?

\- Non, mais je…

\- Il est temps de montrer aux romains ce que nous sommes capable de faire.

\- En mourant ?

\- Non, en se battant… et si la peur de mourir te cloue le cul au sol, alors tu n'es pas digne d'Erik.

Un coup de poing dans le cœur ne lui aurait pas fait moins mal.

\- Ton homme est courageux, la mort n'est qu'une étape, il ne craint pas le monde des hommes, il est fier, tu devrais te ranger avec lui, sinon tu le perdras.

\- … Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Pas pour moi.

\- Ah… Voilà le problème : tu as peur pour lui. Chasse cette ennemie de ton cœur, elle t'obscurcit l'âme. Et pense un peu par toi-même : demandes-toi : n'en ai-je pas assez de n'être pas mieux traité qu'une vache ? Ne mérite-t-on, pas du respect ? D'avoir des logements ? D'être maître de nos corps, de nos choix ?

\- Ces mots sont faciles à dire ici, répliqua Charles en se dégageant de la poigne de Logan. Mais lorsqu'il s'agira de mener au combat des esclaves domestiques, qui comme moi, n'ont jamais tenu d'épée, que diras-tu en voyant le sol jonché de leur cadavre et le sol de Rome imbibé de leur sang ?

\- Je dirais qu'ils seront morts libres, en se battant pour la première fois pour leurs convictions.

Charles frémit.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison petit, chuchota Logan en se penchant vers lui.

\- Je n'approuve pas.

\- Tu commences à penser en homme libre alors ! sourit le vieux gladiateur. Allez remonte-moi vers cette ordure de Shaw !

* * *

Erik était comme un lion en cage, un félin féroce qui a gouté à la liberté et aux sangs des hommes. Ce genre de créature qui n'aspire qu'à retrouver ses espaces et la chair tendre d'une proie stupide. Après cette entrevue inespérée, il sentait que les choses allaient enfin se débloquer ! Enfin, il allait pouvoir accéder à ses rêves : quitter ce taudis avec Charles. Vivre loin de cette folie ! Regagner son foyer, et vieillir avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il savait que c'était risqué, il savait aussi que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis et lorsque son regard se porta vers sa couche de paille, il se surprit à espérer retrouver le corps tendre et chaud de Charles.

* * *

Shaw avait attendu que l'indésirable invité se soit éclipsé en bas, pour aller rendre une visite matinale à sa précieuse petite fille. Certes il eut espéré avoir un garçon en premier né, surtout que concevoir sa fille, lui avait déjà demandé beaucoup, mais finalement il était heureux que les Dieux lui aient envoyés cette poupée. Elle était à lui. Elle lui appartiendrait toujours. Il n'avait pas l'ambition de la marier et sa fille resterait toujours à ses côté et au moment de sa mort, elle serait une citoyenne libre… mais la mort pouvait attendre encore bien des dizaines d'année.

Shaw entra dans la chambre de l'enfant, elle sommeillait, le corps chaud, allongé sous une couverture de gaze, une main serrant naïvement une poupée de laine et l'autre tenant celle de sa nouvelle esclave : Raven, qui dormait au sol le bras en l'air. Shaw regarda l'esclave, il avait bien fait d'en changer, l'autre avait été désobéissante et laide, deux critères qui l'indisposaient au plus haut point. Celle-ci était belle, des courbes généreuses, une forme de visage charmante… il devrait la faire se reproduire, ainsi ses enfants seraient aussi beaux qu'elles et ils pourraient remplir sa demeure de beaux esclaves. Il en avait assez de la laideur et de la crasse. Mais qui serait aussi beau pour lui engendrer des enfants réussit ? Evidement Charles s'imposa à son esprit. Il considéra l'affaire une seconde, puis la rejeta : Charles était à lui, à lui seul ! Personne ne le toucherait à part lui ! Non, il faudrait accoupler cette esclave avec un autre beau jeune homme… il en parlerait aux vendeurs d'esclave, il lui faudrait un beau mâle… Ou alors… Shaw se détourna de sa fillette et s'approcha de l'ouverture qui donnait sur un des angles de la maison, il tourna son visage vers la droite la cours carrée et sablée: ses gladiateurs. Mais oui ! Beaucoup de femmes bien nées payaient pour passer des nuits échevelées avec ses combattants. Alors pourquoi ne pas accoupler cette esclave avec un de ses gladiateurs… Plus il y pensait plus cette solution économique et pratique l'enchantait ! Il reporta son attention sur Raven et se pencha sur elle. La jolie blonde en sentant une présence obscure au-dessus d'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut effrayé de trouver son maître à quelques centimètres de son visage avec une expression de satisfaction malsaine tracée sur ses lèvres.

\- Dominus ? murmura-t-elle sans lâcher un instant la main de sa petite maîtresse.

Shaw ne répondit rien et quitta la chambre. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution et il savait exactement avec qui cette petite perle allait ouvrir les cuisses ! En parlant d'ouvrir les cuisses, il aperçut l'ombre de Charles qui venait de raccompagner Logan vers la sortie. Oui, hier soir, il n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter de son esclave fétiche…

\- Charles.

\- Dominus, répondit le jeune homme en apparaissait à sa gauche comme par enchantement.

\- N'es-tu pas heureux de la réussite de ton Maître ? questionna Shaw en passant une main dans les boucles brune de l'esclave.

\- Si, infiniment.

Shaw agrippa une touffe de cheveux et inclina la tête de Charles vers l'arrière. Il aimait le sentir soumis à lui, il aimait le voir se plier sans geindre sans un mot à ses envies. Charles dévoilait sa gorge, sa pomme d'Adam tressauta alors que les dents de son maître grattaient la longueur de sa peau mise en évidence. Il le voulait, là tout de suite et cette idée, de le posséder au milieu d'un couloir, devant la chambre de sa fille, alors que tous commençaient à s'éveiller accentua son appétit.

\- A genoux, ordonna Shaw avant de lécher les lèvres de Charles.

Le brun se laissa tomber à genoux. Sa respiration était courte, nerveuse, il ne laissa rien paraître. Faire ça, ici ?! Shaw devait avoir perdu la raison ! Mais Charles n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà son maître lui enfouissait de force le visage sous sa tunique. Le goût du sexe de Shaw était rebutant pour l'esclave, il ne dit rien, mais tandis qu'il œuvrait le haut du corps caché par les voile, coincé entre les jambes de son Dominus, Charles se sentait si vulnérable, si humilié. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et il savait que même si Shaw allait jouir rapidement, il ne se contenterait pas de cette simple gâterie, la journée serait longue en sollicitation, car la veille avait été un grand moment de gloire pour lui. Tandis que la semence âcre et salée de Shaw emplissait sa bouche accompagnée d'un râle sourd, il sût que Logan avait raison : depuis trop longtemps il vivait ainsi et il valait mieux perdre la vie en essayant de tout changer que de poursuivre à jamais de la sorte !

Shaw l'attrapa et l'extirpa de sous sa tunique, il le mit sur ses jambes et lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Charles la bouche encore remplit de cette souillure immonde, aperçu le regard de Raven posée sur lui. Il se sentit si honteux, si misérable, qu'il avala le tout sans même ressentir le parfum du sperme.

\- J'ai faim ! décréta Shaw en se détournant.

Charles flancha une seconde sur ses jambes, jeta un regard en coin à Raven. C'était indéchiffrable. Puis il s'engouffra à la suite de son maître.

* * *

Des larmes de rages lavaient son visage. La nuit était sa complice, elle le cachait des autres. Il était seul, recroquevillé dans son espace fétiche à l'abri des hommes. Comme il l'avait imaginé la journée n'avait été qu'une succession d'humiliation sexuelle. Il se sentait sale, il se sentait impur… Shaw l'avait tant et tant sollicité, qu'il était collant, qu'il puait et pire que tout, son maître lui avait interdit de se laver. Alors Charles sentait entre ses fesses, ses cuisses le liquide qui avait coagulé, sur son torse, il y avait la bave de cet homme, des coups de dents sur ses épaules, un suçon sur sa hanche droite et encore d'autres marques « d'affections »… Il pleurait parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre moyens d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. La dernière fois que Shaw l'avait autant « honoré » c'était le jour où il avait décidé qu'il deviendrait son objet sexuel. Charles haïssait ce souvenir. Il n'avait pas plus de douze ans alors… la douleur l'avait presque tué sur le coup, maintenant, il n'avait plus mal physiquement lors de ses pénétrations, non, c'était psychologique… les sévices qu'il lui imposait, il pouvait le supporter et Charles préférait que ce fusse lui que n'importe qui d'autre sous ce toit, pourtant… pourtant cette nuit, il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Charles ?

Le brun sursauta dans son recoin, d'habitude, il ne se laissait pas surprendre. Il essuya rapidement les traces de larmes de son visage et sortit de sa cachette. Raven était là, elle se tenait dans sa tenue bien trop peu habillée, baignée par la lueur de la lune. Elle était superbe.

\- Oui ?

\- Je… je suis désolée, dit-elle en s'approchant.

Charles su qu'elle était sincère et pire encore, qu'elle souffrait pour lui, alors lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit ses bras, il ne résista pas. Il colla son front contre le cou de la jeune femme et se laissa bercer quelques secondes.

\- Je pue, dit-il avant de s'écarter à nouveau sentant d'autres larmes arriver.

C'était si bon d'avoir finalement une épaule amie. Charles regrettait la manière dont il lui avait parlé la dernière fois.

\- Je ne sens rien de tel, affirma Raven. Tu ne dors pas.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Je ne dors jamais vraiment, pas depuis que j'ai été enlevé à ma famille.

\- J'en suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui es responsable, tout comme ce qui t'arrives ici...

Charles repensa à la fellation qu'il avait donnée à Shaw et qui avait été surprise par Raven.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne le fait qu'à moi, tenta de rassurer le jeune esclave.

\- C'est moi qui suis inquiète mais pour toi.

\- J'y suis habitué.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es ici au beau milieu de la nuit ?

\- … je ne veux pas te mentir.

\- Alors ne le fait pas.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire la vérité non plus.

\- Je l'ai deviné.

Ils se regardèrent la lune fut cachée une seconde par une voile de nuage.

\- Erik ? chuchota encore plus bas la jolie blonde.

Charles se contenta se secouer la tête par l'affirmative.

\- Le sait-il ?

\- Que Shaw m'utilise ? Oui.

\- Et Shaw sait-il pour toi et Erik ?

\- Non ! Et il ne doit pas l'apprendre ! Nous y laisserions nos vies.

\- Je ne dirais rien.

\- Tu détiens sur moi désormais le plus grand des pouvoir…

\- Je ne veux pas l'utiliser pour te nuire, laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… je… je veux encore croire à la beauté des choses simples en ce monde et parce que tu es bon avec moi.

Charles regarda cette esclave, non, cette jeune femme, oui il la regarda et son cœur se gonfla de gratitude et de bien-être. Oui, c'est vrai, c'est bon d'avoir une amie.

\- Je ferais tout pour t'aider également, promis Charles en offrant son amitié à cette presque inconnue.

\- C'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde alors ? s'amusa Raven heureuse d'avoir gagné enfin la confiance de Charles.

Charles lui sourit et déjà c'est comme si un énorme poids se retirait de ses épaules. Maintenant il fallait attendre que les angoisses de la nuit se nuent avec l'arrivée du soleil. Charles devait garder confiance en l'avenir : Logan le lui avait promis, Raven l'y encourageait et Erik était sa lumière… il devait garder confiance, il ne devait pas perdre de vue son nouvel objectif : espérer la liberté.

* * *

Erik tournait encore et toujours comme un fauve dans sa cage, il avait gagné le combat depuis quelques jours et son statut dans la villa avait beaucoup évolué. Il avait le droit à des entraînements privés, il pouvait prétendre aux meilleurs soins, meilleurs repas, meilleures couches, sa cellule avait été aménagée et il avait le droit désormais à plus de confort. Shaw voulait que son champion soit au mieux de sa forme et il n'hésitait pas à envoyer Charles s'assurer de son bien être deux fois par jours. Les deux amants en profitaient alors pour s'aimer en silence et rapidement, échangeant des mots entre deux soupires, mais aujourd'hui, Charles n'arrivait pas !

Erik tournait dans cette cage les nerfs en pelotes, il n'était pas d'humeur, pourtant rien n'était différent des jours précédents, alors pourquoi Charles n'était-il pas venu de la journée ? Une angoisse sourde commençait à poindre en lui : et si Shaw savait ? Charles serait-il en train de subir ses foudres ?!

Dans le couloir il entendit approcher, il sut que ce n'était pas Charles, quand son amant arrivait, il ne faisait aucun bruit, il semblait surgir du mur, il n'était que silence et ombre. C'est une jolie blonde, plantureuse avec de beaux yeux doux qui s'approcha timidement en compagnie d'un garde et de Shaw. Erik s'immobilisa, il regarda alternativement la jeune esclave blonde et Shaw. La jeune femme avait le regard fuyant et le maître un sourire rempli de d'espoir malsain.

\- Dominus, dit Erik sans bouger.

\- Bonsoir Erik ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

\- Bien, merci Dominus.

\- Fantastique ! Car ta nuit, promet d'être encore plus belle !

\- Ma nuit, Dominus ?

\- Voilà, mon nouveau projet : que tu engrosse cette jeune beauté.

Il faisait chaud dans la cellule, pourtant, il y eut comme un courant d'air glacé qui circula brutalement.

\- Alors nous allons vous laisser votre intimité pour la nuit.

Le garde ouvrit la grille et poussa Raven dans la cellule, sans douceur, ni compassion. La jeune femme trébucha mais se rattrapa à l'épaule d'Erik.

\- Mettez-y du votre ! exigea Shaw en s'éloignant suivit par le garde une fois qu'il eut correctement verrouillé la cellule.

Erik repoussa la jeune femme et s'approcha des grilles, il regarda son abominable maître tourner à l'angle et disparaître. Erik serra les grilles entre ses poings. La rage montait en lui. Il jeta ensuite un regard à la jeune blonde.

\- Je ne suis pas un taureau que l'on peut dresser à la reproduction, dit-il avec une certaine amertume.

\- Ni moi une gémisse ! répliqua Raven dans un regard noir. Penses-tu que je sois d'accord ? Que j'apprécie l'idée ?

\- … Pourquoi ce projet ?

\- Il a parlé à Charles de sa volonté d'obtenir un enfant esclave à la fois beau et fort... le parfait mélange de toi et moi.

\- Tu connais Charles ? demanda Erik avec un soudain intérêt.

\- Qui ne le connait pas ici ? C'est lui qui régit tous les esclaves de cette maison.

\- Tu le connais oui ou non ?

\- Tu veux dire plus intimement ? s'amusa presque Raven.

\- Oui, s'impatienta Erik.

\- …Je le connais.

Erik l'empoigna par les épaules et l'attira plus au fond de la cellule avant de chuchoter rapidement :

\- Sais-tu pourquoi il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ?

\- Il a…

Raven hésita.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il a gardé la chambre aujourd'hui.

\- Est-il malade ?

\- Non…

\- Alors ?!

\- C'est Dominus qui l'y a contraint.

La pression sur les épaules de Raven devint si forte, qu'elle fut presque insupportable tant Erik les serrait.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour te dire que Charles est mon ami, enchaîna Raven tout en essayant de parler calmement.

La colère d'Erik risquait de devenir incontrôlable, rapidement la jeune blonde, tenta de le calmer en apposant ses mains sur son torse. Jamais elle ne c'était retrouvée aussi proche d'un gladiateur et encore moins d'un champion. Evidemment, elle était effrayée par l'attitude d'Erik, mais également fascinée…

\- Je sais, dit-elle tout bas. Je sais pour vous deux.

Le regard d'Erik la transperça. Elle déglutit. Avait-elle bien fait de lui dire cela ?

\- Il a confiance en moi et il m'a raconté pour vous et il…

\- Comment va-t-il ? coupa Erik d'une voix rude.

\- Il n'est pas blessé, si c'est ce que tu demandes, mais Dominus a voulu que Charles reste alité dans sa chambre, car aujourd'hui ni sa femme, ni sa fille ne sont présente, il en profite pour assouvir ses… heu… pulsions…

\- Tais-toi… pas un mot de plus.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te tourmenter.

Erik la relâcha, il recula et retourna sa colère contre un plat en cuivre rempli de figue et de pommes. Le plat sauta au sol rependant ses victuailles dans la poussière de la cellule. Raven sursauta et ferma les yeux, elle s'attendait à être la prochaine à recevoir un coup. Erik respirait fort, il aurait voulu avoir la force de cent hommes pour briser les barreaux de cette grille et courir arracher Charles des mains de Shaw. Erik contempla ses mains, comme elles lui semblaient vaines, comme il se sentait impuissant, comme il avait soif de vengeance et de mort.

\- Charles, il… il tient beaucoup à toi, continua Raven en espérant calmer Erik.

\- Je t'ai demandé de te taire.

Raven regardait Erik. Il était beau, vraiment beau. Une beauté brute, pure, des traits nets, virils, une odeur corporel envoûtante, une peau rude, des muscles puissants, une bouche attirante, des yeux perçant, une chevelure trempée d'eau et de sueur… oui, Raven commençait à comprendre pourquoi Charles tenait tant à lui.

\- Charles m'a demandé de te parler, continua obstinément Raven sans bouger pour autant.

Les yeux d'Erik la sondèrent.

\- Il… il me fait te dire que Logan est passé hier soir.

\- Et ?

\- Et il en a réunis presque trente.

La tension d'Erik ne retomba pas, car là, dans cette villa, son Charles subissait les assauts répugnant de Shaw, pourtant la nouvelle de Logan était bonne. Il avait réunis trente hommes prêts à se battre pour la liberté. Maintenant il lui fallait revoir son complice pour mettre au point leur attaque conjointe de la villa et fuir cet endroit maudis.

\- Bien, répondit Erik après quelques secondes de réflexions.

\- Allons-nous… faire ce que demande Dominus ? questionna Raven une avec pointe d'envie.

\- Evidemment que non !

Raven acquiesça, ravala un peu sa déception. Oui, elle était amie avec Charles, mais Erik… Erik donnerait à n'importe quelle vierge l'envie de jeter aux orties son hymen.

\- Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi, continua Erik en se penchant pour ramasser une pomme qu'il nettoya négligemment avec sa main.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu vas transmettre un message à Charles, qui devra le délivrer à Logan.

\- Promis.

\- … Tu n'es pas une espionne de Dominus ?

\- Non !

\- Sinon, je jure de te retrouver et de t'égorger à mains nues.

Même avec des menaces de morts, plus que convaincantes, Raven, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Erik fabuleusement érotique.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Charles ?

* * *

D'habitude, la lune était l'amie de Charles, elle recueillait ses peines, ses angoisses, ses pensées vagabondes… ce soir elle était témoin. Elle regardait silencieusement Shaw se repaître de sa chair, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à la nausée. Charles avait le corps en morceaux, il était vide, il n'éprouvait rien, si ce n'est de la honte. Shaw donnait les derniers coups avant de pousser un râle bien trop prévisible. Charles, allongé sur le ventre, les yeux fermés, mordait le tissu de ses dents blanches pour faire taire les cris de rages qu'il retenait avec peine. Plus Shaw labourait son être, plus il forgeait la détermination de Charles. Chaque mouvement qu'il imprimait à son corps était une arme qu'il donnait à son jeune esclave pour se rebeller contre lui. Le discours d'Erik et de Logan avait fait son chemin dans son esprit. Il avait les yeux ouverts sur le monde : il voulait cette liberté, il voulait cet espoir d'un jour meilleur.

Shaw se libéra entre ses cuisses et retomba sur son dos, mordant sa nuque, marquant sa proie un peu plus.

\- Ah… Charles ! s'exclama Shaw en roulant sur le côté pour mieux respirer.

A leur droite, posé sur un plateau, du fromage de brebis et de pain de seigle, il y avait un couteau, couvert de crème tendre. Charles regardait cette arme. Il s'imagina un instant l'empoigner et planter la lame dans la gorge de Shaw…

\- Je devrais envoyer plus souvent ma femme chez sa sœur !

\- Oui, Dominus.

Charles se redressa et réajusta sa tunique tombée au sol. La lune, pudiquement se voila d'un nuage le temps que Charles masque sa nudité. Shaw but une gorgée de vin sirupeux et s'étira, dans ses draps sales et puants.

\- Charles… Es-tu heureux ?

La question était si inconcevable pour Charles, qu'elle le prit de court. Il respira, bloqua l'air dans ses poumons et se tourna vers cet homme qui l'écœurait au plus haut point.

\- Oui, Dominus.

Etrangement lui mentir ne couta rien à Charles. Il n'était plus à un mensonge près.

\- Un jour, toi et moi, on sera les maîtres de cette belle Rome, un jour, on aura tous ces putains de grands à nos genoux et toi et moi on mènera tout le monde à la baguette.

Le jeune esclave se demanda si son maitre pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Sa mégalomanie était-elle à ce point énorme qu'elle l'aveuglait ?

\- Mais en attendant, toi et moi, on va faire gagner à notre Champion encore plus de notoriété et de victoire et on sera riche ! RICHE comme si les dieux nous pissait de l'or sur la tête !

Que répondre ?

\- Charles…

Shaw allongé, le verre de vin posé sur sa poitrine, les yeux plongé dans ceux de son esclave, il souriait doucement.

\- … Charles, même avec tout l'or du monde, je ne pourrais m'offrir un bien aussi grand que ta personne. Je le dis peu, mais c'est vrai : tu es mon bien le plus précieux.

\- C'est réciproque Dominus.

\- Evidemment que pour toi ça l'est ! Je suis le meilleur des maîtres pour toi !

Shaw éclata d'un rire aigre, puis il se releva, termina son vin et s'étira pour aller ensuite uriner par le balcon de sa chambre. Charles leva les yeux vers le ciel, au loin, bien plus loin que la lune, bien plus loin que l'étendue du soleil, Charles vit briller et disparaître une étoile filante. Oui… Il pensait à Erik et oui : il y avait de l'espoir.

* * *

Surtout ne réprimez pas votre envie de me laisser un commentaire ! :D

A très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos avis, cela compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi !

Désolé de mon temps de publication, j'essaierai d'être plus rapide au prochain chapitre ! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Logan longeait la cour extérieure de la villa. Il faisait nuit noire, un vent glacé balayait les environs, soulevant avec insistance les cheveux du vieux gladiateur. Son regard acéré courait le long du mur de pierre. Son cœur, habitué à l'adrénaline des combats, battait avec force et régularité. Il écoutait la nuit, il attendait le bon moment. Dans son dos, il sentait respirer et vibrer la trentaine d'hommes qui l'accompagnait. C'était pour ce soir, ce soir ils allaient prendre d'assaut la villa et libérer les esclaves de Shaw, avant d'aller frapper aux portes des autres demeures environnantes. Logan attendait le signal. Les yeux rivés à l'une des fenêtres de la villa.

Erik ne dormait pas. Il attendait allongé dans le noir, la respiration courte, les muscles tendus, il patientait. Il fixait sans le voir le plafond de sa cellule, il savait que, quoi qu'il allait se passer, c'était la dernière fois qu'il regardait ce foutu plafond. Car cette nuit soit il gagnait sa liberté et celle de Charles, soit il mourait en essayant. Il c'était économisé toute la journée en vue de l'assaut de la nuit. Son oreille décelait le moindre son, l'impatience commençait à monter petit à petit.

Charles cherchait à tâtons sa toge. Il venait d'offrir son corps pour la dernière fois à son maître. Il avait tout fait pour le fatiguer et l'endormir. Charles devait se dépêcher avant que n'importe qui ne se réveille. Il faisait si noir… mais il ne devait pas encore allumer la lampe à huile. Enfin il trouva son vêtement, il s'habilla à la hâte. Au pas de la chambre de Shaw, Charles se retourna et observa le corps inerte de son maître. Il dormait… Charles serra les dents. Oui, il venait de se laisser faire pour la dernière fois !

Raven attendait dans le couloir qui menait au ludus. Elle tenait pressé contre son cœur la clé qui ouvrait les cellules des gladiateurs. Charles l'avait dérobé dans la journée et le lui avait confié avant de se rendre au service nocturne de Shaw. Elle avait entendu les ébats de Charles avec leur maître. Elle avait osé un regard, avant de partir le cœur révolté. Depuis plusieurs jours ils avaient mis au point leur plan, il n'était pas question de laisser son esprit être envahit par des considérations secondaires… Raven avait les mains qui tremblaient, elle avait peur, et si jamais elle mourait cette nuit ? Et si jamais elle perdait la vie sans jamais avoir été aimé par un homme ?

Charles alluma enfin la lampe à huile, après s'être assuré que les gardes sommeillaient après le repas trop copieux qu'il leur avait fait livrer. Il posa la lampe sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Les ténèbres s'allumèrent et la lumière informa Logan et ses comparses que la voie était libre. Charles avait déverrouillé les portes de la villa. Charles se dépêcha ensuite de donner le signal à Raven. En entendant le doux sifflement de son ami, la jolie blond descendit les marches et couru à petits pas vers les grilles du ludus pour commencer au ouvrir les cellules. Erik se leva au son leste des pas de la jeune femme. Quand elle glissa la clé dans sa serrure le fier gladiateur se tenait devant elle. L'espace d'un instant, juste avant que la grille ne s'ouvre, Raven s'imagina ce que cela pouvait faire d'être aimé par cet homme ? Elle s'imagina aussi qu'il était à lui et qu'en ouvrant sa cellule il la prendrait dans ses bras et l'embrasserait avant de se battre pour elle… mais non, il était là pour Charles. Une fois libre Erik lui adressa un regard perçant avant de foncer vers l'armurerie. Il se saisit de deux lames courbes avant de gagner la villa à pas de loup. Peu à peu les gladiateurs envahissaient la villa par la cour carrée et par la grande entrée. Charles regardait filer dans la nuit ses hommes qui pénétraient dans la villa pour bouleverser son destin. Il se tenait droit tout en laissant entrer les loups dans ce lieu. Logan s'arrêta devant lui. Il lui posa une main lourde sur l'épaule.

\- Tu es prêt gamin ?

\- Oui.

A cet instant Erik déboucha depuis l'escalier, il aperçut son Charles en compagnie de Logan. Sans plus pouvoir se retenir il traversa l'espace qui les séparaient et s'empara du corps chaud de son amant. Il l'embrassa avec une force telle que Charles en fut étourdit.

\- Gardes tes forces pour le combat, chuchota Logan.

\- Tu te trompes l'ami, répondit sans le regarder Erik. Là, je puise mes forces dans ce baiser.

Charles leva ses yeux vers Erik. Ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre si proche à la vue de tous, c'était grisant, nouveau, inédit, incroyable, il avait envie de rire.

\- Tu as peur ? chuchota Erik une fois que Logan c'était un peu éloigné.

\- Seulement de te perdre.

\- Je te jure que non. Ni dans cette vie, ni dans celle d'après.

\- Puisse les dieux t'entendre et t'exaucer.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour savoir que je tiendrais promesse.

\- J'ai foi en toi.

Erik sourit. Il relâcha Charles et se tourna vers la troupe d'hommes armés et prêt à se battre qui avaient répondu à son appel. Tous attendaient son signal. Erik sourit comme un tigre à Charles, puis il tira une des lames qu'il avait dérobées à l'armurerie et la leva bien haute en poussant un rugissement. Sitôt le signal donné des torches s'embrasèrent par dizaine et les hommes se répandirent dans toute la villa en hurlant à leur tour. Les gardes en poste se réveillèrent immédiatement, sonné par l'urgence de la situation. En quelques secondes la villa fut prise de panique, les esclaves, les gardes, les résidents, tous hurlaient, se sauvaient en courant. Les gladiateurs, sortis de leur cellule, rejoignirent le mouvement et bientôt le sang commença à colorer. Les gardes en grands nombres se battaient, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que la cinquantaine d'hommes armés qui les acculaient. Bientôt il n'y eut plus personne pour résister et les esclaves soudainement devenus libres étaient à la foi pétrifiés devant cette vérité et pleurant de joie. Les dieux répondaient enfin à leurs prières ! Pourtant il restait une personne à affronter et Erik c'était fait une promesse : tuer Shaw.

\- Nous allons attaquer la villa suivante ! s'écria Logan au cœur d'une belle troupe d'hommes couverts de sang frais.

Le grondement des hurlements favorables le fit sourire.

\- Il est temps que ces « maîtres » apprennent à nous craindre et qu'ils répondent de leurs actes ! Il est temps que vous soyez libres ! Il est temps de se venger !

Tous se dirigèrent vers la porte et coururent dans la nuit, sous le vent avec leurs torches à la villa suivante. Logan resta un instant en regardant Erik rester sur place.

\- Eh l'ami ?!

\- J'arrive, mais avant j'ai un dernier compte à régler.

\- Ah… je vois. Ne perds pas trop de temps, la nuit est belle et il nous faut en profiter à profusion !

Logan éclata de rire et couru vers la sortie, en chemin son regard croisa celui de Raven. La jeune fille effrayée par les cris et les morts c'était réfugiées dans une niche de l'entrée de la villa. En l'apercevant Logan eut l'impression de croiser une nymphe effarouchée. Il lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de reprendre son chemin.

* * *

Erik, enjamba le cadavre chaud d'un garde, ses pieds nus glissaient sur le carrelage barbouillé de rouge. Il marchait vers la pièce où c'était réfugié Shaw lors de l'agitation : la cave à vin. Erik l'avait vu s'y précipité et dans le tumulte de la bataille, il avait enfermé l'homme dans la cave pour être certain de le retrouver vivant et d'avoir le privilège de le tuer lorsque tout se serait calmé. En arrivant devant la cave, il trouva Charles, un couteau de cuisine en main, les épaules dures et son regard planté sur le bois qui constituait la porte. Erik s'approcha doucement.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il doucement en apposant ses lèvres dans le creux de la nuque du brun.

\- … Oui.

\- Qu'as-tu ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru que ce moment arriverait.

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui où je verrais Shaw expier.

\- Tu veux être l'auteur de sa mise à mort ?

Charles frissonna, il se tourna vers Erik, cherchant à s'accrocher à quelques choses. Penser à tuer c'était facile, mais le faire… non, impossible. Pourtant Charles le voulait, il voulait tuer Shaw, mais… son corps était pétrifié. Il tenait dans ses mains le couteau, tout en étant incapable de s'en servir.

\- Je peux le faire pour toi, chuchota Erik avec douceur.

\- … je veux voir… je veux le voir mourir. Je veux voir la peur dans ses yeux. je veux savoir qu'il va éprouver le supplice que je l'ai vu infliger à tant d'autres, dit d'une voix serrée Charles.

Erik tourna délicatement le menton du brun vers lui et il l'embrassa lentement. Charles tremblait. Les émotions étaient si fortes.

\- Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

\- Je sais…

Erik ouvrit la porte. Dans la petite cave voutée, où étaient stockées les amphores provenant de toute la République, il trouva Shaw debout, acculé dans l'ombre. Erik approcha sa torche du centre de la pièce et il attendit. Charles se glissa à son tour dans la pièce, trouvant l'ombre où se fondre et il attendit lui aussi.

\- Alors c'est toi mon bourreau ? fit placidement Shaw.

\- D'après l'adage : « on a que ce que l'on mérite ».

\- Il est vrai que je mérite de mourir de la main de l'homme le plus puissant de Rome… mais savoir que c'est un chien qui se retourne contre la main qui l'a nourrit me révolte. Ne t'ai-je pas tout donné ?

\- Tu m'as contraint à la muselière ! gronda Erik en faisant glisser les deux armes qu'il tenait dans chacune de ses mains.

\- Et tu vas m'égorger ici ? Comme ça ?!

\- Mérites-tu mieux ?

\- Je mériterais de me battre à la loyale, mais tu es un gladiateur entrainé par mes soins… alors fais-ça vite, chien !

Shaw se tenant debout, il affrontait son destin avec fougue, refusant de céder et de supplier. Erik s'approcha leva son bras prêt à en finir.

\- Attends ! coupa Charles en s'approchant du cercle de lumière délimité par la torche laissé au sol.

\- Charles ! s'écria Shaw en perdant son masque de suffisance. Charles ! Aide-moi ! Aide-moi et nous serons ensemble à nouveau et…

\- Je ne suis pas heureux.

\- … pardon ?

Erik s'écarta de Shaw et laissa Charles s'avancer encore.

\- Vous m'avez demandé si j'étais heureux avec vous… j'ai répondu « oui », mais c'est faux. Je ne le suis pas.

\- Charles, voyons, tu…

\- Dès que vous me touchiez j'avais envie de mourir. J'aurais préféré mourir que d'être à vous encore une nuit de plus.

\- Charles…

Shaw tremblait, la déception, la peur, la fierté s'entrecroisaient dans son corps. Soudain la colère surpassa le reste et Shaw s'emporta brutalement dans une tempête de mots rudes :

\- Tu n'es qu'un petit bâtard ! Tu oses me repousser ?! Tu oses rejeter ton maître ?! Tu seras puni par la plus atroce des morts ! Car même si ce soir vous avez l'impression de gagner votre soit disant liberté, vous allez être poursuivit par tout Rome ! Vous allez être retrouvé, où que vous soyez sur cette salope de Terre et on vous fera souffrir plus que la mort ! Oui, Charles, je te souhaite de crever ! De crever de la plus douloureuse des façons ! je prie les dieux de t'envoyer ces plus affreux sbires pour t'arracher les tripes et te laisser sécher au soleil bouffé par les rapaces ! Tu me répugnes ! Comment ai-je pu être si bon avec une créature telle que toi ? Je me suis laissé aveugler par ta beauté, mais aujourd'hui je vois enfin le vice qui se cache sous ce regard ! Je vois qui tu es vraiment !

\- Alors… vous devez voir un homme libre, dit Charles sans trembler.

\- Je vois un cadavre en sursis ! cracha Shaw avec hargne.

\- Non, ce que tu vois, sans le savoir c'est autre chose, reprit Erik en passant un bras trempé de sueur et du sang d'un autre autour de Charles.

Le regard de Shaw devint furibond en voyant ce geste si intime relier ces deux hommes.

\- Sous mon toit ? Sous mes yeux ? Vous avez frayé dans mon dos ?! ORDURES ! Tu as touché Charles ! S'insurgea Shaw au bord de l'hystérie.

\- J'ai fait tout cela pour lui, informa Erik en affirmant sa prise autour de son amant. Et cette nuit après ta mise à mort, apprends que nous partirons ensemble si loin que jamais les griffes de Rome ne pourras nous retrouver. Sachez aussi que nous serons ensemble à jamais et que je serais toujours là pour protéger Charles de tes menaces futiles. Nous allons vivre heureux, libres et loin de ces romains que j'exècre.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu ?! éructa Shaw.

Erik regarda Charles, ils étaient déterminés l'un et l'autre. Le gladiateur se détacha de Charles, le temps des mots était fini, il fallait maintenant exécuter la sentence de mort.

\- Un dernier mot, romain ? questionna Erik avec froideur.

\- Pas pour toi chien !

\- Alors pour personne !

Le bras d'Erik s'abattit et en une seconde Shaw perdit la vie et la tête.

* * *

L'aube grise se levait sur la vallée. Une centaine de renégats nouvellement libres gagnaient les hauteurs et la forêt pour se cacher et quitter Rome. Erik marchait en tête en compagnie de Charles qui semblait être devenu un nouvel homme, il souriait, il parlait, il ne semblait pas se soucier d'avoir froid, il était tout à son bonheur. Raven était avec les autres esclaves de maison qui avait décidé de suivre les gladiateurs : au milieu de la troupe. Elle avançait en serrant autour d'elle un châle qu'elle avait volé à son ancienne maîtresse. Fort heureusement pour elle et sa fille, elle n'était pas présente lors de cette nuit de massacre. Tandis que Raven pensait à cette fillette qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais, Logan la rejoignit.

\- A qui penses-tu ? demanda doucement Logan d'un ton un peu bourru.

\- A Malicia…

\- Malicia ?

\- Ma petite maîtresse.

\- Elle ne l'est plus.

Raven leva ses yeux vers Logan et lui sourit.

\- Oui, tu as raison…

\- Quel est ton nom ? interrogea sans détour Logan tout en écartant d'un geste de la main une branche basse qui menaçait de griffer la peau pâle de la jeune femme.

\- Raven.

\- C'est très beau…

La jolie blonde sourit et elle sentit ses joues rosir. Logan posa un regard doux sur elle et pour la première fois de sa vie Raven se sentit importante.

* * *

Ils établirent leur campement dans une gorge éculée de l'arrière-pays de Rome. Loin des routes et des sentiers, là où personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller les chercher. Il était plus de midi et tous désiraient se reposer et profiter des vivres cachées dans leur sanctuaire. Logan et Erik prirent la tête des opérations et répartirent les tâches. Dix hommes à la surveillance des environs, dix autres à la préparation du repas, dix pour aller puiser de l'eau dans un cours d'eau attenant et le reste devait préparer le campement pour le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit. Il avait été décidé de quitter la région durant la nuit, le couvert de la lune leur était bénéfique. Tous étaient fatigués, tous avaient faim et n'aspiraient qu'à se laver.

Charles affecté à la quête d'eau avec Raven en profita pour se jeter en amont dans l'eau claire. Il lava les dernières traces de Shaw, il lava son passé et bu de grande gorgée de liberté avant de remplir son amphore en terre cuite et de remonter vers le campement en compagnie de Raven.

\- Tu sembles différentes, nota Charles ses cheveux luisant d'eau.

\- C'est presque irréel d'être ici…

\- Oui, j'ai bien du mal à y croire.

\- … qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? Avant on avait quelqu'un pour nous dire quoi faire, quoi porter, quoi manger, maintenant on est livré à nous-même et ça me fait presque peur.

Charles sourit, il éprouvait les même inquiétudes, pourtant il avait le cœur en joie, car il savait que ce n'était que temporaire cette émotion.

\- On se sent un peu perdu non ?

\- Oui…

\- Mais, j'ai cru noter que tu avais déjà commencé à passer à autre chose, s'amusa le brun.

A ces mots ils débouchèrent sur leur campement et Logan riait à gorge déployé avec un camarade. Charles regarda ce gladiateur à la peau marquée, qui cessa de rire en apercevant la chevelure de Raven.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'empourpra la blonde.

\- Ah ? Dommage…

Raven en réponse infantile lui pinça tendrement le bras avant d'emporter son amphore dans la direction de Logan. Charles resta en retrait, il souriait, il souriait et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne fixait pas le sol en parlant ! Il regardait les gens ! Il regardait le ciel, il était libre. Durant quelques instants il resta en retrait observant son amie flirter avec un Logan plus que subjugué.

\- Tu les espionnes ?

Charles sursauta, manquant de fracasser l'amphore qui venait de lui échapper des mains.

\- Je ne te savais pas maladroit, dit Erik en rattrapant de justesse le récipient.

\- Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu approcher.

\- D'ordinaire c'est toi qui excelle à ce petit jeu.

\- Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus.

Erik fit glisser l'amphore au sol avant d'enlacer Charles.

\- Et si on explorait les environs…

Charles sentit un frisson d'excitation l'envahir.

\- Ce n'est pas risqué ?

\- Peut-être… surtout si on attend trop, grogna tendrement Erik en mordillant sa nuque.

Erik accola son bassin contre Charles, lui faisant nettement ressentir le désir qu'il avait pour lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis s'éclipsèrent du campement sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Ils se trouvèrent un petit recoin tranquille tandis que le jour tombait enfin. En quelques secondes ils étaient nus. Ils étaient nus et libres au milieu de nulle part. Charles découvrait ce que c'était que de faire l'amour sans avoir une boule au ventre, causée par la peur d'être surprit et tué.

Charles, les cuisses ouvertes, se laisser faire, il se laissait pénétrer en profondeur et lorsqu'Erik l'empala au plus profond frappant ce point si sensible, il s'autorisa à laisser aller un cri de plaisir fulgurant. Sentir Erik en lui, était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, il répondait à l'appel de celui d'Erik et l'un et l'autre se coordonnaient dans un ballet de sensualité. Erik tout en l'embrassant langoureusement s'enfonçait en Charles avec délectation, il ne retenait pas ses coups de reins, il savourait son plaisir et en donnait à Charles. C'était tellement bon, tellement jouissif de s'abandonner ainsi en pleine nature sans avoir à se soucier d'être discret. Erik aimait entendre gémir Charles et il ne se privait pas de tout faire pour que le brun gémisse de plaisir. Charles allongé, le dos dans l'herbe sèche, avait refermé ses jambes en étau autour du puissant corps d'Erik, l'invitant à prendre toujours plus possession de lui. Leurs doigts s'entremêlaient, leurs bouches se cherchaient, se mordaient. Et tandis qu'ils allaient jouir à quelques instants d'écarts, les premières étoiles s'affichaient au-dessus des frondaisons. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au campement ils étaient plus unis que jamais, Charles effleurait la main d'Erik, cherchant- son regarda avant de se faire happer par Raven.

\- Mais vous étiez où ?! s'exclama la jeune femme en collant entre les mains de Charles son repas du soir qu'elle lui avait gardé malgré l'heure très tardive.

\- On s'est promené.

\- … dis plutôt que tu as profité de vôtre moment d'intimité !

\- … peut-être…

\- C'est même sûr. Pendant plus de deux heure son vous a cherché ! Quelqu'un a fini par trouver où vous étiez et quand il est rentré on a tous bien compris que ce n'était pas une balade ordinaire.

\- On nous a vus ?! pâli Charles.

\- Un peu… en tout cas tu as traumatisé le jeune gladiateur : Hank.

Raven désigna du menton un jeune garçon fin brun foncé qui discutait tranquillement avec d'autre.

\- Je ne le connais pas…

\- Il fait partie des gladiateurs emmené par Logan.

\- Et il nous a vus ?

\- Pas qu'un peu vu la tête qu'il faisait !

\- …

\- Allons, ne soit pas si gêné ! s'amusa Raven.

Charles avala son repas assit sur un tronc en compagnie de Raven, tandis que devant le feu, Logan et Erik établissait un plan pour les jours à venir. Quel chemin prendre, quelle villa attaquer, quelles vivres à voler sur les routes ? A toutes ces questions les deux hommes cherchaient des réponses. Charles s'allongea pour dormir sur un canevas de matelas en lin, il l'avait emporté de la villa, maigre lit, mais il fut nettement plus confortable lorsqu'Erik finit par le rejoindre. Il n'y avait presque plus aucun bruit dans le campement, les gardes veillaient, les autres dormaient. Erik colla son nez dans les cheveux de Charles.

\- Tu es fatigué ? demanda le brun en se blottissant contre le blond.

\- Un peu…

\- Est-ce de ma faute ? chuchota Charles avec malice.

\- C'est vrai que tu m'as demandé beaucoup d'efforts…

Ils s'embrassèrent. C'était un baiser long, langoureux, tendre.

\- Charles, ce n'est que le début ici… bientôt on passera les Alpes et nous regagnerons l'Est. Mon pays deviendra le tient et nous y serons heureux.

\- Je le suis déjà.

Erik serrait dans ses bras cet homme qui le poussait à se surpasser. Il avait craint pour sa vie lors de l'attaque, et maintenant encore il avait peur que les romains ne les rattrapent et ne lui arrache son Charles. Alors des mots lui glissèrent hors de sa bouche avant qu'Erik ait pu les contrôler. Et lorsqu'il s'entendit parler, il sut que c'était vrai et qu'il avait gardé cette vérité pour lui depuis trop longtemps :

\- Je t'aime… je t'aime Charles.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! N'hésitez pas ( genre pas du tout! ) à me laisser vos commentaires! j'adooooore ça !

A très vite !


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou !

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! :D

Merci encore pour votre soutient et vos Reviews!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis des jours et des jours, bientôt des semaines. Charles avait perdu sa pâleur habituel au profit d'un teint plus halé, ses cheveux brun avaient gagné des mèches dorés et il s'amusait à courir dans les bois, ivre de liberté. Raven marchait non loin de Logan, rien n'était dit entre eux, rien n'était montré non plus, pourtant tout le monde savait ce qui se tramait. Et aucuns hommes n'osaient trop s'approcher d'elle de peur de provoquer la colère du vieux gladiateur. Raven appartenait à Logan, sans qu'ils n'aient échangé le moindre baiser. Erik guidait la troupe étapes par étapes, veillant à trouver de l'eau et des vivres pour tous. Il était un leader né, et on s'en remettait à ce qu'il disait. Ses paroles devenaient des ordres que chacun et chacune accomplissait le cœur léger et heureux de servir. Tout se passait bien… jusqu'à cette fin d'après-midi…

Alors que Charles buvait à la source d'une rivière, cherchant à faire taire la soif qu'il avait depuis quelques heures, il remarqua un mouvement inhabituel dans les bois. Il était en compagnie de deux femmes, chargées de porter de l'eau au campement plus en amont de leur positif. Charles cessa de boire. Il vit une biche s'élancer dans leur direction, passer près d'eux et continuer sa course folle… elle fut bientôt suivie par une volée d'oiseaux et des lapins. Pas de doute quelque chose les faisait fuir vers l'avant. Charles fit taire les deux femmes qui étaient en sa compagnie et d'un bond il s'élança vers l'arbre le plus proche pour gagner en hauteur et mieux voir ce qui se passait. Au début il ne remarqua rien. Et puis… la peur lui rongea le ventre en apercevant une troupe de romains armés, qui avançait par lignes de trois à travers la forêt. Charles fit aussitôt signe à ses comparses restées au sol. L'une d'elle comprit et s'enfuit en courant vers le campement pour prévenir du danger imminent, la deuxième fronça les sourcils. Charles lui fit signe de partir alors que lui-même essayait de descendre le plus vite possible de son perchoir. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres du sol, ce fut trop tard, une lance transperça la pauvre malheureuse, qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle mourut avant que son corps ne touche le sol. Charles terrifié remonta sans bruit plus haut dans la frondaison, cherchant à disparaitre parmi les feuilles. La troupe s'approcha et le lanceur récupéra son instrument- sans même s'occuper de la femme morte. Il posa son pied sur sa poitrine et tira d'un coup sec sa lance. Il s'agenouilla pour essuyer sa lame trempée de sang chaud dans la chevelure de la morte. Un cavalier approcha.

\- Une esclave, ils ne doivent plus être loin, informa le soldat en se relevant face à son supérieur.

\- Enfin… ordonnez le déploiement et envoyez des éclaireurs, je veux coincer ces enflures avant la fin de la journée. Il est temps que ces esclaves comprennent que l'on ne peut pas impunément s'opposer à la puissante Rome.

\- Ce sera fait mon général.

Le cavalier ne répondit pas, il éperonna son cheval et l'invita et revenir sur ses pas. Le soldat exécuta les ordres de son chef sous les yeux d'un Charles prisonnier de son arbre et silencieux.

La femme courut à en perdre haleine, elle courrait presque aussi vite que la biche apeurée, elle courait, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre et que la terreur lui mangeait le corps. Elle devait prévenir le campement, elle devait les avertir, elle ne vit pas la racine cachée par une buté de terre molle. Son pied se prit dans la racine et brisa net son élan, dans sa chute, son fémur se brisa également. La douleur fut si forte et fulgurante qu'elle tomba inconsciente.

* * *

Au campement Raven écorchait les prises du jour : trois lapins. Elle le faisait sous l'œil attentif de Logan qui n'était jamais loin d'elle. Ils passaient leur temps à parler, se regarder, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient encore fait le premier geste d'affection… pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie, mais ce filtre prolongé leur plaisait. Erik aidait un groupe préparer les couchages pour leur nuit. Tout le monde vaquait à leur occupation lorsqu'enfin l'alerte fut donnée par les guetteurs qui entouraient le camp. Erik et Logan se regardèrent, d'un même mouvement ils portèrent la main à leur glaive et ils coururent dans la direction des romains, cherchant à évaluer leur nombre tout en laissant le temps aux autres de fuir. Raven courut avec Logan.

\- Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Je refuse de te laisser aller seul affronter ces…

\- Demi-tour ! s'exclama Logan en repoussant la jolie blonde.

\- Pas question !

\- Je ne plaisante pas !

\- Moi non plus !

Erik tendu jeta un regard dur à Raven.

\- Tu ne nous seras d'aucune utilité s'il faut se battre ! Tu nous retarde déjà !

\- … Charles, fit soudainement Raven en se rappelant qu'il était parti dans la direction d'où venaient les romains.

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta Erik.

\- Il… il a été cherché de l'eau.

Erik serra la mâchoire, il sut exactement ce que cela voulait dire : son amant était en danger. Cette fois-ci il n'attendit pas Logan et il s'élança à toute allure vers leur ennemies. Logan se tourna une dernière fois vers Raven, il la regarda, sa beauté, sa douceur, il essaya d'imprimer le plus possible de renseignement.

\- Attends, supplia presque Raven. Je veux t'embrasser avant que tu ne partes.

\- Non… tu m'embrasseras si je rentre.

Logan quitta Raven et disparut à travers les troncs épais.

Erik fut rejoint rapidement par Logan, ils se postèrent à quelques mètres des premiers romains. Leurs assaillants étaient une trentaine, peut-être plus. Les deux gladiateurs se cachèrent dans un buisson court, cherchant une stratégie pour attaquer. Erik fouillait les lieux du regard il ne trouvait pas de trace de Charles. Après quelques instants tendus, d'autres anciens gladiateurs le rejoignirent et ils donnèrent un assaut sanglant lorsque les romains insouciants furent à leur portée. Erik poussa un hurlement en sortant de sa cachette comme un démon, tranchant la vie d'un soldat avant de fendre à nouveau l'air de son glaive pour mettre un terme à la vie d'un second soldat étonné.

L'attaque éclair vira rapidement à l'avantage des soldats romains, mieux équipé et en surnombre. Le sang tombait dru sur les feuilles mortes, l'écorce des arbres, recevait elles aussi leur offrande de sang. Erik se battait tel un lion, il ne laissait personne l'approcher suffisamment pour le toucher, il tuait avec une aisance effrayante, barbouillant son corps avec le sang de ses ennemis morts. Ses cheveux étaient imprégnés de rouge, son allure effraya les soldats qui n'osaient pas l'affronter. Logan n'était pas en reste, entre deux injures il labourait les corps des romains. Il poussait des hurlements tout en tuant à tour de bras. Mais les romains étaient plus nombreux que prévu, bien plus nombreux… ce n'était pas qu'une petite formation de trente, mais bien une ramée d'au moins cent hommes. Erik refusait de céder, il continuer d'avancer, il devait savoir pour Charles ! Il refusait d'abandonner ! Logan l'exhortait à faire demi-tour :

\- Il faut rejoindre les autres !

\- Jamais !

\- Erik tu vas te faire tuer !

Le blond jeta un regard sombre à Logan, puis il esquiva une attaque avant de hurler à plein poumons :

\- CHARLES !

Depuis son poste d'observation, le jeune ex-esclave voyait cette bataille sanglante qui faisait rage à quelques pas de son arbre. Il entendait Erik l'appeler, mais il n'osait pas répondre, il ne voulait pas pousser Erik plus en avant vers lui, surtout pas avant ce que les romain préparaient : des archers venaient d'arriver. Non, il fallait qu'Erik quitte les lieux au plus vite ! Charles devait descendre de-là et rejoindre Erik ! Il ne pouvait rester ici, c'était mettre la vie en danger de l'homme qu'il aimait ! Charles serra les poings, il n'avait pas d'armes et ne portait sur lui que sa tenue, qui ne le protégerait en rien en cas d'attaque, mais il devait agir ! Le jeune homme descendait aussi lestement qu'il le plus les branches les plus proches et quand il fut à deux mètres du sol, il attendit une trouée dans le rang des romains pour sauter et s'élancer dedans. Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol, aussitôt il releva son nez et courut dans la direction repérée. Il pouvait voir Erik. Le cœur de Charles frappait comme les sabots d'un cheval lancé en plein galop. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle peur, ni ressentit une telle poussée d'adrénaline. Charles filait comme une flèche jusqu'à ce qu'un romain le voit enfin et l'intercepte. Soudain trois hommes tombèrent sur Charles et l'entravèrent.

\- ERIK ! hurla-t-il alors que les bras des romains le retenaient et l'entrainaient en arrière. ERIK !

Charles était emporté, il se débattait, mordait, jurait, rien n'y faisait les soldats le tenaient fermement.

Erik entendit l'appel déchirant. Il leva les yeux de son adversaire à moitié vaincu. Quand il vit ces trois soldats enlever Charles sa rage redoubla. Il tua encore plus vite et courut vers son amant. Logan était repoussé de plus en plus et il était le dernier encore vivant à part Erik. Il devait rebrousser chemin. Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il voulait rejoindre Raven, la protéger, car si la troupe continuait sur sa lancée, elle serait bientôt sur les rescapé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à sa nymphe. Logan regarda Erik tenter la chose la plus stupide du monde : sauver Charles alors qu'il était entraîné dans les entrailles d'une troupe romaine. Logan su qu'ils étaient perdus, tout les deux, alors il tua encore les deux romains qui se tenaient devant lui, puis il tourna les talons et courut.

La bataille s'arrêta de manière aussi soudaine qu'elle avait commencé. Le denier gladiateur encore debout était Erik et il refusait de rendre les armes, ou de se laisser défaire. Il avait vu Charles disparaître derrière une ligne ennemie. Il devait le sauver ! Ou mourir en essayant. Il était encerclé désormais, une dizaine d'hommes armés de lance et de bouclier le tenait bloqué au cœur d'un cercle infranchissable et mortel. Erik était épuisé, mais il ne se rendait pas. Il frappait si fort qu'il fendait les boucliers et repoussait ses assaillants.

Charles était présenté au général. Les trois romains responsables de sa capture venaient de le jeter au sol devant les sabots de la monture nerveuse du général. Le jeune homme tremblait, il essaya de se relever, ses jambes flageolaient. Il était dans les griffes des romains ! Il était perdu. Une fois debout, il leva un regard insolent vers le cavalier, cachant sa peur.

\- Tu n'es pas un combattant, sans doute un des esclaves en fuite, dit le général.

Charles déglutit soutenant les yeux noisette de l'homme.

\- C'est pour toi que le forcené refuse de se laisser prendre en vie ? questionna le général.

\- …

\- Réponds ! cria le romain.

Charles s'en voulu de sursauter.

\- Tu refuses de parler, bien…

L'homme fit un signe de tête à ses soldats et de nouveaux des mains agrippèrent Charles. On le ramena sans ménagement vers Erik qui continuait de se battre.

\- Esclave ! interpella un des romains qui tenait Charles. Rends-toi ou j'abrège la vie de cet homme !

Une lame acérée s'installa sous le menton du jeune homme. Charles sentait l'acier contre sa gorge. Il se figea, osant tout juste respirer alors que son cœur continuait de battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Erik baissa son bras, son regard accrocha celui de Charles. Les deux hommes se regardaient avec intensité, même si plusieurs mètres les séparaient, ils s'observaient comme s'ils avaient été à quelques centimètres.

\- Si vous le relâchez je me rends, dit Erik de sa voix grave et dure.

\- Non ! s'étrangla Charles. Ne fais pas ça !

\- Ma vie en échange de la sienne ! clama Erik.

\- Et que vaut ta vie esclave ? demanda le général osant finalement s'approcher toujours juché sur son étalon gris.

\- C'est moi qui aie déclenché cette rébellion, c'est moi qui suis responsable de tout.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est moi qui aie tué tous vos soldats ici non ?!

\- Erik ! Non !

Erik regardait toujours Charles, mais il ne pouvait se taire, il ne pouvait laisser son amour dans les griffes de ses salopards de romains. Alors si Erik se rendait et que cela pouvait permettre à Charles d'être libre, il le ferait et de bonnes grâces.

\- C'est toi qui a massacré le laniste Shaw ? questionna le général de son ton impérieux.

\- Massacré ? murmura Charles des larmes lui brouillant la vue.

\- Oui, dit Erik en gonflant sa poitrine de fierté. Et si je devais le refaire, je le ferai à nouveau !

\- C'est toi qui a souillé son corps de la sorte ! cracha le romain avec dégout. Tu ne t'es pas contenté de lui trancher la tête, il fallait que tu sois encore plus vil !

\- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

Charles ne comprenait pas. Il était là quand Erik avait coupé la tête de Shaw ! Erik n'avait rien fait de plus… à moins que… en quittant la villa Erik était retourné rapidement à l'intérieur pour faire partir un incendie dans le ludus… Erik serait-il revenu sur ses pas pour profiter d'être seul et « massacrer » le corps de Shaw

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire maintenant ? De toute manière… cela n'avait aucune importance non ?

\- Je te demanderais de surveiller tes mots esclave ! s'écria le cavalier. Si tu tiens à la vie de cet homme retient ta langue !

La dague marqua la peau de Charles, un fin filet de sang glissa le long de la lame.

\- Relâchez-le ! Et je suis à vous…

\- Bien.

\- J'ai votre parole ?

\- Oui.

Erik regarda encore Charles, puis il laissa tomber son glaive dans la terre noire de la forêt. Charles ferma les yeux et de grosses larmes roulèrent. Les soldats relâchèrent Charles, qui s'élança vers Erik, mais trop tard, déjà on enchaînait le gladiateur. Une fois les chaînes en place le général esquissa un sourire mauvais.

\- Enchainé l'autre également !

\- Quoi ?! s'insurgea Erik qui c'était laissé faire docilement.

Des mains tombèrent sur Charles et l'enchainèrent lui aussi.

\- J'avais votre parole ! cria Erik en tirant sur ses liens de métal.

\- Je ne donne pas ma parole à des chiens tels que vous !

Dans la seconde qui suivit Erik essaya de se débattre, de briser ce qui ne pouvait l'être avant d'être maintenu et jeter dans une cage à l'arrière d'une charrette. Charles fut, quant à lui attaché à l'arrière de la charrette, forcé de marcher à la suite. La nuit tombait tandis que les romains entraînaient Erik et Charles. Peu à peu ils rebroussaient chemin. Ils venaient de quitter le sentier de leur liberté.

* * *

Logan trempé de sang galopait tout en serrant son glaive dans sa main. Il remontait la file du sentier emprunté par les fuyards de son groupe. Rapidement il réussit à rejoindre les plus lents.

\- Logan ! s'écria Raven en accourant vers lui les bras grands ouverts.

Quand Logan serra contre lui la douce Raven sa douleur et sa peine s'envola immédiatement. Il respira l'odeur des cheveux de la belle blonde, un parfum de mousse verte et de terre fraîche.

\- J'ai eu si peur…

\- Je vais bien, mais nous sommes en danger, il ne faut pas rester là.

Raven se détacha de ses bras, ce n'était pas le moment de s'embrasser ou de faire de belles déclarations.

\- Où est Erik ? Et Charles ?

Logan savait à quel point Raven était attachée à Charles, mais il ne pouvait pas la ménager, ni lui mentir.

\- Ils sont perdus.

D'immenses larmes remplirent les yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Nous les pleurerons quand nous serons en sécurité. Ils ne voudraient pas que leur sacrifice ne nous profite pas. Nous devons être plus rapides que les romains.

Raven hocha la tête sans conviction. Logan lui prit la main et commença à marcher sur un bon rythme.

\- Courage Raven…

Raven venait de perdre son meilleur ami, son frère même. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière, puis elle se laissa guider par Logan.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Que pensez-vous qu'il va advenir d'Erik et Charles? Et Logan et Raven?

A très vite !


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fiction!

J'espère que cette histoire aura su vous garder en haleine jusqu'à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Charles marchait depuis… il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ses pieds suivaient la cadence imposée par le chariot. Sa notion du temps lui semblait lointaine. Il avait l'impression d'être traîné depuis des heures, des jours. Il avait soif, ses pieds étaient nus dans la terre, sur les pierres, mais son regard ne lâchait pas celui d'Erik. Erik cette bête sauvage enfermé dans sa cage de métal. Erik serrait ses barreaux à s'en couper les paumes de rage. Il avait hurlé, secoué sa cage et finalement, il c'était tut, voyant que chacune de ses rebuffade infligeait à Charles un coup de pied ou de poing de la part des soldats romains.

Il regardait désemparé l'amour de sa vie être battu et obligé de marcher à sa suite. Charles était puni par sa faute ! Charles souffrait à cause de lui ! Jamais Erik ne pourrait se le pardonner. Alors il regardait Charles, il le regardait avec tout l'amour et l'intensité dont il était capable. Peu à peu son esprit échafaudait un plan, il ne pouvait en piper mot à Charles, mais en gros cela consistait à la prochaine occasion à distraire les romains pour permettre à Charles de fuir. Cette occasion ne se présenta pas durant quatre jours, dans la nuit du cinquième, alors qu'ils avaient établi un campement dans une large plaine dégagée, l'occasion se présenta enfin. Charles était couché, le corps endoloris, les pieds enflés et ses poignets en sang, étranglé par ses liens. Il était couché, mais ne dormait pas, lui aussi échafaudait un plan. Et il allait le mettre à exécution. Il attendit que le soldat qu'il attendait s'approche enfin pour entamer son plan. Quand enfin le soldat chargé des clefs s'avança dans la nuit, torche à la main, Charles se redressa. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours, il n'en avait pas eu le droit, à chaque mots qu'Erik ou lui prononçait, les coups pleuvaient. Charles avait gardé sa langue clouée dans sa bouche, mais cette nuit, il allait la délier. Il allait en user pour libérer Erik et sauver leurs vies.

Charles avait noté le regard glissant de cet homme, il avait compris les vices qui animaient son corps et la manière dont il avait dévisagé Erik en disait long sur le fond de ses pensées. Ce soldat, qui était en charge des clés, avait un penchant pour les hommes. Et bien qu'il ait sans nul doute préféré se satisfaire d'Erik, Charles allait s'imposer à lui et faire ce qu'il savait le mieux : servir au plaisir d'un autre avec son corps.

\- Bonsoir, chuchota Charles en se redressant et secouant légèrement la tête pour dégager son visage mettant volontairement en lumière ses yeux bleus.

La torche se refléta dans ses prunelles, enflammant ses yeux d'azur pour le soldat qui s'immobilisa, prêt à le battre pour avoir osé parler.

\- Je me demandais ce que je pourrais faire pour vous satisfaire ?

\- Pardon ?! s'insurgea le soldat retenant sa main d'étonnement.

\- Je me disais qu'un homme tel que vous, en campagne depuis si longtemps, devait avoir des besoins.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de faire ?!

\- Je n'essaie rien, je propose juste.

\- Proposer quoi ?

\- Ça…

Charles écarta ses cuisses avec un regard plus qu'explique et enfiévré. Il abattait toutes ses cartes dans cette démonstration. Erik qui dormait à trois mètres de lui n'entendait rien, sinon il se serait interposé, il aurait protesté, il aurait hurlé de rage.

Le soldat resta une seconde interdit, regardant les cuisses offertes de Charles et ses camarades qui n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Finalement, il s'accroupit devant Charles, il tenait toujours sa torche dans la main, mais désormais il se voulait plus discret.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais cette offre esclave ?

\- Je n'aspire qu'à vous servir.

\- Foutaise ! La vérité ou je t'étrangle !

Charles savait que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, alors sans se départir, il releva peu à peu sa tunique dévoilant son corps nu. Il vit nettement que le spectacle qu'il offrait au soldat était plus qu'excitant.

\- J'en ai envie, souffla Charles.

\- Mensonge, répliqua dans un souffle court le soldat.

\- Si…

\- Tu espères de la clémence de ma part en échange ?

\- Non…

\- Bien, car tu n'en auras pas !

La torche s'écrasa dans le sol, les mains terreuses et calleuses du soldat s'emparèrent des cuisses tendres de Charles. Il l'attira sous lui et le pénétra en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour faire taire les potentiels gémissements de Charles. Cependant l'esclave avait depuis longtemps apprit à faire taire tout son lorsqu'il se donnait de cette manière. Le soldat lui gronda tout en agitant son corps dans celui de Charles. Il était tout à son affaire tandis que le jeune Charles, les mains toujours liées et écrasées entre leurs deux ventres, était rentré en action. De ses doigts agiles il récupéra les clefs et les dissimula sous lui. Charles donnait le change, il mimait le plaisir, il ondulait lascivement, il attendait que cela se passe, il faisait le moindres de bruit possible pour qu'Erik ne se réveille pas. Le soldat finit par éjaculer après de longues minutes laborieuses, Charles sentit le membre de celui-ci redevenir mou avant de se retirer. Le soldat se releva, en sueur et heureux. Il ramassa la torche qui avait entamé le gazon autour sans déclencher d'incendie.

\- Tu en pipe mot à quiconque et je te bats jusqu'à ce que tu finisses infirme, avertit l'homme en réajustant ses habits.

\- Je ne dirais rien, promis Charles qui était sincère : personne ne saurait comme il avait obtenu ces clefs.

Le soldat, regarda Charles, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce petit esclave c'était donné de cette manière, mais il s'en moquait à présent. Il avait soulagé sa pulsion, il s'assura que le gladiateur était toujours bien là, puis disparut dans la nuit. Charles attendit quelques minutes, tout d'abord pour que les battements affolé de son cœur se taisent, mais aussi pour s'assurer que personne n'allait repasser. Le soldat ne c'était pas aperçu de la supercherie, Charles devait agir vite. Il commença par se détacher les poignets, puis, s'essuya la semence de cet homme avec une touffe d'herbe grasse. Ensuite il devint une ombre silencieuse et glissa contre le chariot, il grimpa dessus dans provoquer le moindres son. Il fourra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte toujours avec le même silence qui le caractérisait. La cage ouverte, Charles se pencha tremblant d'émotions sur Erik, il lui caressa la joue râpeuse avec tendresse. Erik ouvrit les yeux comme un chat prêt à bondir.

\- Charles ?

\- Vite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Erik comprit que ce n'était pas le moment des questions, il se contenta se presser avec douceur la main de Charles, puis il le suivit dans la nuit. Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent alors que la nuit leur offrait le couvert pendant encore trois heures. Trois heures qu'ils devaient absolument mettre à profit pour mettre autant de distance possible entre eux et ces foutus romains !

* * *

A l'aube Erik et Charles embarquaient sur un petit voilier qu'ils avaient volé dans le port d'une petite ville maritime de la région. Le soleil teintait le monde d'orange et l'eau miroitait avec paresse l'astre, éclairant le chemin vers les terres suivantes : vers la liberté. Le vent était favorable et Erik savait tenir une barre. Charles à l'avant regardait les flots se fendre sous la coque délicate. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une coque de noix sur cette mer.

\- Où allons-nous ? s'enquit Charles qui ignorait tout de la géographie et de la limite du mot.

\- On traverse la mer adriatique, d'ici quelques heures nous seront de l'autre coté sur des rivages plus abruptes et nous disparaîtrons.

Charles avait la gorge serrée. Ils étaient libres, mais il avait perdu Raven.

\- Tu vas me dire maintenant comme tu as obtenu les clefs ?

\- Je les aie volés, dit Charles en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur son menton.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis doué avec mes mains, le soldat ne s'est aperçu de rien.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour tromper sa vigilance ? questionna Erik qui soupçonnait déjà la vérité.

\- Il dormait à côté de moi, mentit Charles heureux de regarder vers l'avant pour qu'Erik ne puisse discerner son mensonge.

\- Ah…

\- Nous irons chez toi ? Chez ton peuple ?

\- Oui.

Erik comprit ce qu'avait fait Charles dans sa façon de détourner la conversation. Il serra la mâchoire. Il avait échoué dans sa mission, il avait échoué à protéger Charles. Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de commettre cet acte. Charles c'était à nouveau avili pour lui, pour sa liberté. Erik lâcha la barre et s'approcha de son amant, il l'enserra dans ses bras, embrassant le sommet de son crâne, regardant dans la même direction que lui. Décidément ce jeune homme était plus fort qu'Erik ne l'aurait cru. Il encaissait sans rien dire, il subissait en silence, mais c'était fini et cette fois pour de bon. Fini.

\- Plus personne d'autre que moi ne posera les mains sur toi mon amour, jura Erik au creux de l'oreille du brun. J'en fais le serment sur ma vie, tu n'aurais plus jamais à te donner à qui que ce soit.

Charles déglutit, il agrippa les bras d'Erik, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée. Alors comme ça le gladiateur avait deviné ?

\- Je t'aime plus que ma vie, continua sur le même ton rempli d'amour et de promesse d'Erik.

\- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Charles ému.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Charles pivota sur son siège et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent. Charles avait faim d'Erik, il l'embrassa, aspirant sa langue, mordillant ses lèvres. De ses mains il l'attira contre lui, s'allongeant dans le fond de petit navire. Erik le corps en feu immédiatement, serra la mâchoire, il ne demandait pas mieux que de faire l'amour avec le brun, mais, si personne ne guidait la barque dieu seul sait où ils allaient finir par arriver !

\- Quand nous serons en sécurité, promit Erik en caressant le visage de Charles avec un sourire tendre.

\- Cela pourrait être dans longtemps, gémit le brun qui sentait sa verge enfler dangereusement.

\- Charles, je…

Les yeux d'Erik tombèrent sur l'évidence et sa gorge s'assécha dans la foulée. Non, il devait rester lucide, il devait guider le navire, il ne devait pas céder à l'appel de chair, non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

\- J'en aie très envie, mais…

\- Erik, fais-moi l'amour, demanda Charles toujours allongé sur le bois du bateau.

\- … Je dois faire en sorte que nous arrivons à bon port.

\- Le vent nous pousse dans la bonne direction.

\- Oui, mais qui va tenir la barre.

\- Fais un nœud avec de la corde pour que le gouvernail ne change pas de cape et ensuite, fais-moi l'amour Erik.

Le sang battait aux tempes du gladiateur qui regardait son amant se mettre nu sous lui. Toute cette étendue de peau tendre, qui ne devait qu'à être goûtée, embrassée et caressée. Erik céda sous le regard bleu intense de Charles, ce regard qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Il fit ce que Charles avait suggéré et une fois le gouvernail bloqué dans la bonne direction, Erik laissa tomber ses habits et il s'allongea à son tour. Charles se redressa et passa à califourchon sur lui. Il se pencha et embrassa goulûment Erik tout en faisant coulisser son corps impatient sur le gladiateur. Il inséra le sexe dur d'Erik en lui et gémit avant de lui mordre l'oreille. En quelques secondes Charles oublia les pitoyables efforts du soldat, il oublia sa peur et sa honte, il oublia tout. Avec Erik entre ses cuisses, il se sentait beau, fort et aimé. Les mains à plat sur le torse d'Erik il imposait sa cadence prenant un malin plaisir à faire languir son amant avant de donner un rythme soutenu. Ils gémissaient avant de prendre conscience que sur les flots personne ne pouvaient ni les entendre, ni les surprendre. Alors leurs cris se libérèrent et ils emplirent l'air de sons inarticulés, de demandes sensuelles et de bruits obscènes.

\- Plus fort ! Plus fort ! exigea Charles en plongeant vers Erik pour l'embrasser.

\- Charles !

\- Plus fort ! Oh oui !

\- Encore ?

\- Comme ça… Hum… Oui !

\- Regardes-moi… regardes-moi Charles…

Leurs baisers étaient fougueux, ils brûlaient l'un contre l'autre et le soleil faisait luire leurs peaux en sueur.

\- Je vais jouir… Je vais…

\- Vas-y, je te regarde…

\- Encore… Encore…

\- Tu es si beau Charles…

\- Encore… je vais jouir…

Le brun explosa en milliard de pièce, tout son être exulta tandis qu'il était foudroyé de plaisir. Erik ondulait doucement en lui, Charles tremblait et sa semence brillait sur le torse du puissant gladiateur.

\- C'est si bon… si bon…

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime Erik… Continue… Tu vas jouir, je le sens.

\- Oui, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps.

\- Ne t'arrête pas.

\- Tu es si beau quand tu jouis.

\- Toi aussi.

Erik frappa encore une fois, puis il sentit la puissance de l'orgasme le soulever du fond de la cale pour le faire atteindre les cieux et tandis que son sexe se déversait dans un flot généreux, son corps entier fut envahi par une félicité sans fin. Il était avec Charles dans une extase qu'il ne voulait pas voir prendre fin.

\- Je t'aime, répéta Charles en l'embrassa sur le menton.

Les dents nacrées du brun mordillait à présent son menton négligé, râpant ses lèvres sur cette barbe de plusieurs jours. Erik ébahit par le bonheur, captura Charles dans ses bras et embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à plus soif. Ils riaient, heureux, ils étaient libres, ils s'aimaient et le monde n'avait pas de limite.

* * *

\- Tu crois qu'on sera toujours comme ça ? demanda Charles allongé contre Erik la tête lovée sur son épaule.

\- Nus et pantelants ? s'amusa Erik en tirant amoureusement sur une mèche de cheveux de Charles.

\- Non, heureux à en mourir ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui, on sera toujours heureux tant que l'on est ensemble.

Charles rassuré et satisfait par la réponse enfouit son nez de le cou d'Erik pour aller déposer un baiser salé.

\- Crois-tu qu'un jour on recroisera Raven et Logan ? et les autres ?

\- Pour les autres, je ne sais pas, pour Logan et Raven, oui, on les retrouvera un jour, et ils auront une flopé de petits aussi beaux que forts.

\- Tu le crois sincèrement qu'un jour nos vies se recroiseront ?

\- Oui… je le sens. Logan est comme moi, il protégera Raven et l'emmènera loin du tumulte de Rome. Ils seront en sécurité et pour longtemps et avec de la chance on se retrouvera.

\- Tu crois en la chance ? s'étonna Charles.

\- Oui, depuis qu'elle m'a mise sur ton chemin, j'y crois.

Charles embrassa à nouveau Erik.

\- Nous serons heureux Charles, je te le jure. Et même si nous n'aurons pas d'enfant pour laisser notre empreinte dans ce monde, je te jure que notre histoire sera gravée au panthéon de l'amour.

Charles leva sa main en direction du soleil, Erik leva la sienne et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

\- Je te rendrais heureux Charles.

\- Je le suis déjà.

\- Jamais ma vie n'avait autant compté que depuis que je te connaisse.

\- Moi je ne savais pas ce que c'était que de vivre.

La coque du bateau cogna contre un rocher, ils se redressèrent. Devant leurs yeux s'étendaient une plage de cailloux gris et derrière une forêt verte et sombre.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, commenta Erik en descendant du navire avant de s'habiller de nouveau.

\- Nous sommes loin de tes terres ?

\- Oh oui… il va falloir marcher.

\- Tant que je suis avec toi, je veux bien marcher des milliers d'années.

Erik regarda Charles passer à nouveau sa tunique et mettre des sandales qu'ils avaient volé au village portuaire. Il le trouva beau.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors en route, pas une seconde à perdre, le chemin sera long et pourtant je n'aurais probablement pas suffisamment de temps pour t'enseigner les bases de ma langue maternelle.

\- Je dois parler ta langue ?

\- Si tu veux te faire comprendre de mon peuple oui.

\- Es-tu un professeur doux ?

\- Le meilleur qui soit.

\- Apprends-moi à dire : « je t'aime », se sera un bon début.

Erik attrapa Charles par la taille et lui chuchota la réponse dans sa langue rocailleuse et chaude avant de l'embrasser. Ils se sourirent Charles répéta adroitement ces quelques sons, puis ils commencèrent leur chemin à travers la forêt. Disparaissant à jamais aux yeux de Rome, enfin libres, enfin heureux et impatient de vivre ensemble.

* * *

Fiiiiiin !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

Encore merci mille fois pour m'avoir suivis à nouveau dans ce chemin de fiction ! :D

Je profite de ces quelques lignes pour vous écrire sur un sujet qui me tient à cœur: mon livre.

En effet j'ai écrit un roman qui va sortir le 8 décembre chez Rebelle Editions sous le titre: "Le projet Eden", si vous aimez mon style et mes histoires, n'hésitez pas à vous plonger dans ma nouvelle création!

Merci encore pour tout! Laissez-moi un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D

Belle journée à vous !

Nebuleuse


End file.
